Age Of Terror Reign Of The Night
by ImageViewer
Summary: Our time has come. For Generations I prepared and grew Stronger, while your species grew fat and slow in your Dotage. You had forgotten of the horrors of the Long night, forgotten it's children as you basked in the light and protection of the sun. But no more for the era of the sun will cease to be for the eternal night shall reign over this world and it's children shall rule.Harem
1. Chapter 1

**As promised after some time after the preview I give you the full version Of this fic.**

**I give you...**

Age of terror Reign of the Night

The Year was Year 261 AC After the Conquest and Lady Ellyn Reyne could not help but watch in dismay as Lannister forces assaulted Tarbeck hall after defeating their armies on the field.

She had sent ravens to all corners of the westerlands demanding and begging aid, now she waits and watches as the Lannister's set up their trebuchets outside the castle, she prayed to every divine being out there, the seven, the old gods and even the Lord of Light as she hugs her son from the safety of their tower before rocks began to pummel and smash in them.

One of the many flinged boulders hit their tower causing it to collapse, she could only scream as she and her child plummeted to ground until all was silence.

She saw and felt nothing after racing to the ground, and all she knew from then on is nothing.

Nothing but utter darkness until a suffocating hold grasped her lungs and she gasped for air that filled her lungs that felt old and deprived, as if years oxygen was absent from them

Her eye's opened to behold a dank and dirty stone ceiling above her head where a chandelier hung with a few of it's candles dimly alit.

She simply stared up at the ceiling with blank eye's as her mind slowly awakened 'Wher… who…where am i?' she thought as memories slowly began to appear before her eye's 'I'm… Ellyn Rayne, married to Lord Walderan Tarbeck. My son…. My son….MY SON!' like an explosion, her mind awakened as the last memories of her life, the siege of Tarbeck hall flashed into her mind and jumped up with a fright "Tion!?" she cried out the name as her eye's dance around the darkness of the room in search of the golden haired boy who was at her side.

Only to find no hint of golden hair in the room around her.

"_**My, my. Finally awake are we."**_ A deep voice spoke out in a suave manner that sent chills down her spine, Ellyn snapped her head in the direction she heard it and beheld a man sitting in the darkest shadow of the room _**"And here I thought, it was another wasted attempt."**_

Ellyn jumped to her "Who are yo-!" just as she was about to demand she felt something slip down her body, it was only by looking down that she saw it was a sheet but most importantly… that she was wearing nothing.

Embarrassment surged though her in a flash that she just as quickly picked up the only cover yet again to hide her exposed naked figure "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?" she screeched out in a panic, looking to the only other being in the room for the answer but all she got was an amused smile which invigorated a new found anger toward man.

"_**you're dress was in very poor condition when I found you. And any other clothing you might have had was ether destroyed or ransacked during the assault on your home."**_ The man explained as he leaned his head against his fist that rested with the limb it was connected to on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. _**"And I don't keep such clothing on my being or in my home."**_

Ellyn regained her composer and assumed that famous westerlander arrogance and stature as she looked at him like he was commoner or filthy peasant compared to her "I demand to know who you are ser?" she said in an uppity manner.

But soon regretted it as a frown married his face and she suddenly felt like she was a mouse in the presence of a dragon, a cold deathly air filled the room as his red eye's bored right into her.

However it all eased up as a snap was heard before the entire room was bathed in light from the multiple candles suddenly lighting up and it was there that she truly saw him

He was deathly pale, Paler then the dead with long maintained white hair that would've mistaken him for a Targaryen had it not been for the blood red eye's he used to bore into her soul. He was young, younger then her husband and possibly at the age of his prime and he wasn't bad looking either in a grim sort of way, he had that enchanting charm that she couldn't help but be allured by.

He dressed in rich dark leather clothing but it sort of looked old and bit worn out with a bat sidgil stitched in which she racked her mind for any house that beared that symbol but none came to mind.

"_**It would seem that death has not humbled You. But I grant you the knowledge of your saviour, I am…. Victor."**_ The newly introduced Victor introduced himself as the tome in his hand slammed shut.

Ellyn released the air she held as the threatening aura in the room was lifted and she was allowed to breath normally once again, but something about what he said plagued at her mind "What do you mean by Death?"

Victor merely chuckled in a deep tone that sent shivers down her spine _**"Isn't it obvious? Surely the memory of falling from the highest tower hasn't been lost during your final resting."**_ Like a stampeding Calvary, the memory was not lost on her as the final moments still lingered in her mind but she assumed it to be a bad dream or a nightmare but that was clearly not the case.

Slowly but surely she began to realise that she was indeed dead, her children and husband slain, her new home destroyed before help could come. Like a ton of bricks that crushed her fallen form she finally realised that she had died, her husband's house, her sons, everyone she knew in those final moment was all gone, red tears fell from her eye's as she collapsed against frame of the table she was on.

From there she cried, she cried out in sorrow and despair as everyone she loved and knew was dead besides her.

Her children, her sons.

Victor merely watched with apathetic look as Ellyn continued to wail out her greatest of sorrows, but soon it ended as a new feeling emerged, one not used in a long time and now far greater then ever before.

Unearthly hatred and malice burned within her eye's as her face scrunched up into an ugly sneer with her teeth bared out like an animal, a sight that amused Victor as Ellyn looked more animal then woman for the moment given her new features that she has yet to know of.

Ellyn Reyne mind was solely focusing on one face that has been a thorn and pain in their asses for a long time now, a certain blonde man who was the son of the weakest lord in the seven kingdoms.

Tywin Lannister.

The Very name invokes unnatural fury and hatred within Ellyn as the hero and champion of the Nine Penny kings war has been a giant pain their plans since the day he came back home, all of their borrowed money from Tytos Lannister was no more, the letters of repayment that continuously hounded them, and finally the day of judgement when the Lannister Host finally attacked after scathing claims of treason was declared onto them.

Ellyn's fist's clinched together so tightly that she didn't realise that blood was dripping down her pale hands from her nails digging deeply into her palm.

It wasn't until she heard chuckles that she snapped out of her raging and glared at the being who chortled at her dismay "What are you laughing at!?" she growled out, forgetting about what happened not long ago when she demanded of him.

However Victor did not raise to her growl as he instead calmed down to explain himself _**"You."**_ He simply said causing the rage fuelled distraught woman to stand up once again and meet the man's gaze with her own malice fuelled eye's.

"_**It is quite amusing to see such liveliness and emotion in a being who was just recently dead. It shows that my experiment has proven fruitful."**_ All anger washed away as concern for what he had done when he mentions experiment, she began to think up a storm of dreaded thoughts as she thinks back to her naked body and her visit with death.

"W-What have you done?" she hesitantly asked.

Victor smile only grew as he looked at her with continued amusement "**Why don't you see for yourself."** With a gesture directed behind her, Ellyn turned and dropped her sheet in shock of what she beheld before her.

There standing in the reflection of dusty and old full length mirror was a woman with deathly pale unblemished skin with white long hair as white as snow and deep red pools that bore into her being. Lady Eylln uncaring of exposer walked to the mirror where the being in the reflection match in step until she stood face to face with unnatural creature in the mirror **"W-w-w-what HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"** she gave out an unearthly wail as she looked at form in terror.

Gone was her glorious golden hair as in place was cold snow hair, gone were her enchanting green eye's as red blazing pools stared back at her from it's blood tear stained face, her fair complexion replaced with deathly pale skin but most notably as she saw upon closer inspection, long fangs protruding from her upper lip. Her tongue dance within her mouth feeling the extension of her piercers on both the upper and bottom jaw that ended in a point.

"_**I have given you what many dream to have."**_ Ellyn turned to her so called saviour who was suddenly standing right before her and looking down upon her with those cold unfeeling red eyes _**"I have more than just given you a second chance in life. I have given you the greatest gift you could ever wish for."**_

"I don't care! Turn me back, I don't want this! I don't want to be a monster!" Ellyn wailed out as she grasped at his shirt in a pleading manner, no longer human but a hideous creature in mockery to her once beautiful self.

Victor merely look at her with a stone cold face, unfazed by her frantic pleading and hold on his clothing _**"you know very little of the boon I have bestowed upon your once wretched body. This appearance that you so easily forsake is more gift then curse. What strength you had in life, is nothing compared to the one you now have in death."**_

Lady Ellyn dropped to her knee's before him, unable to keep standing but Victor kneeled down to her level and lifted her teary face to look at him as he spoke in a much more softer tone the before _**"Time will never harm you, death will never take you for you are as immortal and eternal as the Night."**_

Ellyn like how that sounded as every being, namely women wished to keep their young and enchanting looks forever but at the same time she couldn't help but weep for lost loved ones that died during the siege of Tarbeck. She didn't want to live in a world without them but at the same time she didn't want to squander the opportunity given to her, to live both eternally young and immortal, and to get revenge on the one man who took everything away from her.

Victor frowned down upon her form, seeing it was weak but it is expected after having just freshly reawakened from death _**"You are Weak. You must feed."**_ Before she knew it, Victor was gone like the wind as the door to their chamber was open in a flash.

She waited there, unable to move as what strength she had recently possessed was gone and in it's place was a hollowing emptiness that gnawed at her, Victor returned… but not alone as struggling in his one hold by it's throat was a man.

She knew not who he is, only by seeing the state of his rugged and dirty clothes did she deduce him to be a peasant who was bounded by his hands and feet with rope and cried out in harsh choking gasps.

Ellyn didn't know why he was here but before she could think of the reasons for his state and presence, Victor stopped before her with the bound man and gripped his shirt and head, pulling them both and exposing his neck to her.

Before she utter a word, Victor cut a vein in his neck with his nail were a trickle of blood slowly dripped down from the cut, Ellyn's thoughts and feelings were silenced, any word she was about to say was cut off as all she could do was watch the small drip of blood trickle down before her.

All sounds and feelings around the room were deafened to her apart from the loud beating of a heart… but not hers, His.

She feel the rapid bumping of the man's terrified heart, she could smell the sweetest of aroma's assault her sense's and fuelled her unnatural hunger that was gnawing at her being. She didn't know why but she pounced upon the bound man and sank her teeth into his neck like a lion sinks his teeth to an elks jugular.

Her new fangs pierced into his throat where the warmth his blood erupted into her mouth, she greedily and happily drank the euphoric red nectar that invigorated her with every gulp that past down her tongue.

She grasped and pulled herself deeper into his struggling body, digging her nails in his skin, the booms of his heart beating was like music to her ears as she sucked the blood from his being in sync with his beating organ until it ceased to be and all she was sipping on was nothing but a dry husk which was disappointing as she enjoyed intoxicating nectar pumping through him.

She detached her mouth from his neck and lapped up the remnant of his blood around her mouth and nails while watching the dry husk of man fall dead to her feet by Victor letting go.

"_**Relish in this feel Lady Ellyn. For you will be basking in it for all of eternity."**_ Victor said before looking down upon the newly made corpse by his feet. He frown down upon it before raising his hand, it was at that moment that she could've sworn that some blue or purplish aura radiated off of him before the corpse stirred.

She jumped of course and pushed herself as far back into the table as she possibly could as a dead groan escaped from the dead man's mouth before he slowly started to pick himself up. Her mind was entirely blank as all she could do was watch as the impossible was done before her eye's, the zombie slowly stood up to full height with a bit of hunch to his form, his sunken, lifeless and soulless eye's glowed unearthly cold blue from the darkness of his black sockets.

"ho-?" she was about to say before the animated dead body limped out of the room with hollowed moans emanating from it.

"_**One of the many abilities I possess. And soon you might too."**_ Victor explained much to her delight as her mind whirled with possibilities of possessing such a power at her disposal and using it to exact her revenge.

Before she ask what he has, the same walking corpse from before came back in with a cloak in it's hands that Victor took and presented to her _**"Here, you're not going to go walking Naked around the castle now are you?"**_ he asked with suggestive smirk.

Ellyn looked down and realised her predicament but strangely enough she was not embarrassed or ashamed of her naked figured being exposed to another man besides her Late husband, Not that she had anything to be embarrassed about as she had a nice figure despite baring three children and she was still in her prime, and considered to be the most beautiful woman in the Westerlands.

Ellyn took the cloak but only out of necessity and not shame as she put it on her being before the man who saved her from the Strangers grasp, it was traditional hooded cloak that was big enough to swallow her form within it and hide her nakedness.

Victor gestured her for her to follow as he stood next to the door leading out of the room _**"Come, there is much we must talk about. And a lot of things to catch up on as twenty two years have past by since your death."**_

"Twenty years!" Ellyn sputtered out, unable to believe she had been dead for so long when the siege of Tarbeck felt like 2 minutes ago.

"_**yes. And much as changed since then, everything and anyone that you know is gone. I will of course fill you in on the changes of the world you once know upon our arrival to the grand hall."**_ Ellyn followed, the coldness of the air and the ground meant little to her as she could not feel it or… anything except for the cloak around her body and the lingering feel of her victims life blood within her.

As they walked, she took in the décor of the halls they walked through, seeing the damaged and unrecognisable portraits that were burnt and slashed or decayed, but... she couldn't shake the feeling like she knew where she was until they arrived in the grand hall where a still intact long table stood with chairs all around it's sides. She followed victor to it but as she walked with him she past by the familiar object of the Castermere crest upon on the shields standing upon the wall.

Ellyn stopped before the sidgil of her family engrave upon the shield, prompting Victor to stop and look at her as she stared up at the intact object with recollection "Is- Is this- are we in the great castle of Castermere?" a spark of hope that she wished wasn't true but sadly for her.. it was.

"_**Very good. It appears that your decades in deaths embrace as not addled you're mind."**_ Victor praised as he walked up alongside her and beheld the image of red Two tailed lion standing upon it's hind legs as it gave out a might roar. _**"in any case, yes this is your former home.. Though I wouldn't exactly call it great considering state it's in."**_ The once mighty and prosperous castle of one of the rich westerland families was in a sorry state of decay, far worse then when they were falling on hard times due to the depiction of their mines.

"Tell me…what has become of my house?" she asked as victor continued on a head and sat himself down at the head of the table before gesturing her to sit.

She followed but only because she desired to know the fate that befell her birth family after her death.

Sitting down in a chair next to him, she looked to him to answer her question that she was promised to _**"As I'm sure you've guessed by now, The Tarbecks were not the only ones to rebel against the Lannisters and suffer. Shortly after the demise of your house which was put to the torch, you're brother Roger Reyne's army arrived just in time to see the Lannisters burn Tarbeck hall. Believing that surprise would grant him victory over Tywin's greater numbers but instead found defeat and a crossbolt in his back."**_ Eylln gasped, Praying that he'd survive but knew from the way things are, that the worst had yet to come.

"_**He and the surviving members of his army including your other brother Reynard retreated back to Castermere and bolt themselves with their entire house deep within the depleted mines where your family's once great wealth flowed from. They tried to negotiate with the Lannister host's but found only denials to their offers and pleas-"**_ Eylln's eye twitched in anger at Victor, her family would never beg.

"_**Tywin Ordered the entrance of the mine sealed with rocks and dirt until there was no way in and no way out. After that it took less then day to dam the nearest stream to the castle and only two to divert to only mine entrance."**_ Eylln was utter breathless, crimson tears threating to fall down again appeared in the corners of her eye's as she stare at Victor with utter despair as the truth was coming out _**"It Is said screams and shouts could be heard in the night until there was only silence when morning came."**_

"By the seven… my.. family. Dead." She chocked, unable to keep the tears from falling down her face as sobbed in her hands at the knowledge that her brothers and everyone she knew as a girl growing up, from the lowest of servents to the highest of knight was all dead.

"_**yes. And a song was made… well I wouldn't say honour as it is used by the Lannister's to quell any insubordination."**_ He said, having heard the famous song as many times that it was becoming irritatingly overused.

Unbridled rage surged within her at hearing that a song dedicated to her families demise was a song of victory for the Lannister's "Damn Those Lannisters! **DAMN THEM TO HELL!**" She gave out an unholy monstrous screech that echoed throughout the dead and lifeless halls of her former birth home. Her fist slammed onto the table, destroying a portion on her part as she growled out her oath **"I will not rest until their very blood is wiped from this World."**

Victor looked at Ellyn with an interested look upon his controlled stone face _**"I admire your ferocity but find your lack of foresight is disturbing."**_ He started as he earned her eye's yet again _**"Do you think I brought you back just so you can go and have your vengeance?"**_

"Then why did you resurrect me as this… **THING!?**" she spat out.

Victor took a deep breath, not seeing any reason to lie or hold back the truth of his intentions _**"…In my endless years upon this world, I have always wandered alone. The only one of my kind until now."**_

"So you brought me back to be what?... your wife."

Victor scoffed at her at her assessment of his need for something so simple and primitive _**"Oh please. If I sought such companionship, I would've done it to the thousands of women I had spent these endless centuries with had I but the means and the knowledge to do what I did to you."**_ He explained as the knowledge to share his blood was unknown to him these centuries as she was but many of his numerous experiments to try and create a being such as him. _**"You were but one of the many corpse's I had accumulated over the years and due to my vast collection forgotten knowledges and powers of the old world that I have relentlessly acquired, restored your once destroyed body to it's original state… added by a few alterations here and there."**_ He whispered the last part out but she heard it and didn't care for she felt insulted that she was considers nothing more than a test subject.

"so what. I was just a meaningless experiment."

"_**More or less."**_ He simply said.

Ellyn had enough, all of that anger towards the Lannister and to him had finally broken at his last insult to her. She gave into these new instincts that swallowed her rationality before she leaped from her chair with unnatural speed "RRRAAGH!" She cried out in deafening screech but just as her claws were inches away from his chest she suddenly felt the wind knocked out of her and a tight grasp on her throat.

Ellyn struggled in Victors Grasp as she hovered a few feet from the ground by his hand holding her up by her throat, she gasped and wheezed out, all feeling of anger died down as fear took over.

Victor who was now stand from his seat, looked up at her with cold look of furry upon his face _**"Refrain from raising your claws against me child."**_ He hissed out, tightening his grip as she tried to pry his strong hold from her throat but to no avail "_**Just as I have made you… I can just as easily unmake you. Are we clear?"**_ his threatened with in a low spine chilling whisper.

Ellyn reluctantly conceded and stopped in her attempts to free herself "…Yes." She Murmured in a low tone.

"_**Yes what!?"**_

She couldn't help but glare at him as she knew what he wanted her to acknowledge him by "Yes… my lord." Ellyn had never lowered herself to address an unknown man of lower stature as someone greater then her, It was a disgrace to her family and her honour to now refer to a man such as him as her better.

Victor released her hold and allowed her to fall to her knee's drawing breath back into her undead lungs once again _**"See to it that you remember your place. For if you behave and survive long enough, I will grant you the vengeance you so richly crave."**_ He was unfazed by her scathing glare and would not rise to strike her down once more seeing that she was already beaten and weak to begin with.

"_**You may use my chambers to rest, until the next marrows dusk where I shall teach you the abilities you may have received from me."**_ And with that He left the hall to conduct his business in private, Leaving Ellyn alone in the hall who watched him leave with a mixture look of Anger and Interest.

'When I have gain enough power, It will please me to see you beg at my knee's for mercy before I deal with those accursed Lannisters.' She thought… though she couldn't help but be slightly enthral by the power and… unnatural Allure of Victor.

**-with victor-**

The mysterious and powerful creature that was Victor walked through the ruined halls of the former home of the Reyne's, despite the short conflict earlier the man was smiling.

Not a smug satisfied smile for putting Ellyn in her place.

but an accomplished and successful smile.

The reason for such genuine happiness was the fact he had accomplished what he had been attempting to do all these years that he had been on this earth.

To bring what was once dead back to life, not a mindless corpse but a fully functioning being.

He wanted to create a being just like him, compainionship, a people to call his own like the Mortals he is surrounded by since the day of his emergence into this world.

The walking sacks of blood and flesh that bask in the light of the sun were nothing to him besides nourishment and resources for his experiments, they weren't worth the air they breath. To him, a being who has been on this world since the day all of the great houses had started, humans were nothing but animals... warmongering, horny, bloodthirsty animals that don't need a reason to justify their need for slaughter or other vile acts they commit.

Now with his new found knowledge and power to turn what was once a human being's into something like him, he could now see the dawn of new race in this world.

A race of superior beings to rule this world and it's inhabitants that have ruled long enough in the light of their Sun.

It was time for a change in leadership.

Time for the world to bask in a new light.

It time for the night to reign over World.

**Finished.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**For many of you who are followers and favourites of my Dawn of Heroes and Age of Terror Series, I would like to point out that I am currently working on many continuations or starting chapters for them. I will try to keep you all up to date with many still under the works.**

**like the second chapter for this which *Spoilers* contains a back story on our protagonist for the story. what he is, where he comes from, what he wants? the whole shabam until he meets Ellyn and brings her back to life.**

**expect it soon.**

**on a related vampire themed note, I am currently doing a Jaune Arc MA chapter where our blonde protagonist is in the world of the Masquerade, I am doing a Vampire the Masquerade bloodlines chapter for my JA series which was only further fuelled by the reveal of a sequel to the great game that we all love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again everyone.**

**Here is another continuation chapter for the Age Of Terror Reign of the Night fic. This contains the Origins of our Vampire Protagonist with elements derived from franchise's containing vampire culture, example's being the Lore of the world of Westeros and Castlevania the animated series.**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

Age of Terror Reign of the Night ch 2

It had been a few days since Ellyn had been Resurrected from the grave.

And in those short days she still couldn't get use to walking in the once grand and pristine halls of her families ancient castle that was more run down then Harrenhal.

Her anger and hatred for the Lannister hadn't dulled slightly, Nor her irritation to her so called savior and Lord that she still detests to address him as but her fascination and curiosity about him was ever increasing.

She found her self somewhat… attracted to this darkly handsome being with Noble bearing and aspects, added by the unparaled air of power… True power, the kind that only one other man in the kingdom gives off but only greater.

During her new found life, she had been gifted with the only furnished room that was his room, bookcases full of tomes and ancient scrolls like those on his work desk, a bed… or rather a well made coffin with a bed in it.

She learned of the events that transpired after her death which was equally just a devastating as it was infuriating to learn that the world had continued to move on after the death and complete destruction of her family's great houses and that their destruction was made into a song that was played over and over again in every part of the known world.

And off course the daily supply of fresh blood from the local population from a nearby village or traveling carriage who was unfortunate enough to be picked up, she hadn't killed anyone else since her first consumption of the red life force that was far better then any wine she had the delight to acquire in life.

The reason being why she hadn't drained them dry was because Victor had told her not to… he had been teaching her the simple basic's of what she can and cannot do.

The first was the People she drains can't turn into creatures like them by simply biting, though he still had yet to tell her the secret to how he made her.

The second is that, it's difficult to hide themselves when people suddenly start disappearing near Castermere, with time people will get suspicious and investigate, so she leaves enough blood for them to go back to their normal lives without dying of bloodloss.

She had been extremely warned and advise to not go out during the day and avoid the sunlight at all cost because she will disintegrate upon being expose to the rays of the sun, and since she was recently turn and not strong enough to withstand it's glare yet like him, she was confined to only wandering around the castle until dusk and only then is she permitted to go out with him on a hunt.

Speaking of hunting, she was quickly learning the ropes of her new found abilities her form grants her.

True to form, her unnatural strength beat that of the strongest man.

Evidence being her first hunt for blood with Victor, she pounced upon an unsuspected Blacksmith who was working late in his village, It was surprisingly easy to hold him down and drain him of his blood until she was forced to stop as the taste of his blood was overwhelming to control herself.

She was also fast too… though not as fast as Victor Yet along with the ability to see in the dark and become nearly invisible in the shadows.

Her anger and hatred for him was blanketed by an unwavering curiousness to know more about him but it soon turned to Irritation as he dodged and avoided her questions before disappearing to some part of the castle she knew not where of.

She sorted through the tomes and collected Knowledge in his room but found that the language they were written in were beyond what she knew and those that she could read, she found little from them.

It wasn't until she came upon his Journal that she got to learn a bit more about them.

_**-Journal-**_

_This is a record of my life, from my earliest memories till now in the event that somewhere down the line I suddenly forget about my origins and my years spent upon this world._

_My earliest memory that I could remember was Nothing… no sense of warmth or coldness in the land I grew up in which I learned later on was the North._

_I wasn't made into what I am which I still have no name for but rather born from the union of endless freezing death and Mortal Man whom was my father, I was a product of their unholy consummation with blood sacrifices made to empower my mother as she and my father ruled their little kingdom._

_But soon that kingdom came crashing down when I was but four… maybe five winter's old as two armies of men from the North and the South Joined together to purge the villainy and evil of my parents._

_I was sent away for my safety and could only watch as the home I grew up in was besieged and destroyed with all the servants and my Progenitors along with it._

_From then on I survived as best as I could._

_I hunted during the hours of the wolf and day's the clouds eclipsed the sun, for that ball of fire in the sky caused me more pain then any I had ever felt._

_My skin would burn in it's presence and gaze, sometimes even catching on fire if I was exposed to it longer._

_Feasting upon what I could get, At first it was insects but my unsastiated hunger demanded More… demanded something else. It wasn't until I caught sight of a squrrial and gave chase, catching it with my still developing speed that I finally realised what to fill my Emptiness with._

_I was new to the games of survival and had no control over what I did as I plunged my fangs into the creature and drained it dry, I revealed in the taste of it's blood that Invigorated me, Gave me strength and made me feel alive._

_From then on I would continue to hunt the creatures of the North but as I did, I became curious of the land around me, I wanted to know more about it and what it had to offer but more then that… but most of all I wanted to know who I am, what was I, what my place Is in this world and what was I meant to do._

_My journey began when I spotted a moving Carriage filled with the driver and what I had guessed to be his daughter._

_I trailed them as best as I could until the moment my Thrist demanded to be sastiated, The daughter was fast asleep in the back and I decided to sample off a bit of her before she even knew it._

_I silently crept up behind the rolling wagon, climbing onto it and creeping towards the slumbering female, I gently picked up her arm and exposed the soft tender skin of her limb before slowly biting into her._

_My fangs did not cause pain as I had imagined but rather gave off a euphoric feeling as the still slumbering girl moan pleasantly as I drank from her._

_But… my feeding had to come to an end as the driver became aware of my presence, Enraged and horrified by the sight of me feeding upon his kin, he quickly gathered his courage and picked up a pitch fork from the back of his seat forcing me to stop in my feeding and jump off._

_He chased me around his wagon, hauling insults and swearing to some divine beings that he was going to kill me._

_After some time of playing cat and mouse, he finally cornered me, I was defenceless and could only watch as he raised his weapon to strike me down, I could see the intent to kill me clear in his eye's._

_But something happen, I stared into eye's I felt some sort of force flow through my being and into my eye's, My attacker halted in his tracks, his form frozen with the fork raised high above his head. I knew not what happened, only that I was spared from death as the man stared at me with lifeless dull eye's, still staring at him I subconsciously thought he would drop his weapon before I suddenly saw a flash in his eyes and he did just that._

_I quickly learned that i possessed some form of control over others, an ability I would later practice on and perfect to a degree were I only need to make eye contact for a second with the command already in place._

_But back with Carriage driver and his passenger, using my new found gift I ordered the man to continue on with his work while I hitched a ride in the back with his daughter who's company and… taste I found welcoming._

_Our journey south took us out from what I had learned from my new thrall to be the North, One of 7 waring kingdoms of Westeros._

_What I learned from the man and his daughter may have been minimal at best but it was useful in my mission to discover myself and my capabilities such as the unneeded complete draining of my victims and the ability to command men to do my will._

_I roamed the Riverlands in search of answers for a time until I learned of a great city full of knowledge and ancient wisdom of the known world._

_Oldtown as they call it, within the land of reach ruled by the Gardner kings who descend from a man capable of bringing life to the land by mere touch. Such knowledge about a being brought forth feeling of hope that I was not the only one to possess such unique powers, this drive pushed me to cross the waring boundaries of the kingdoms until I came upon the city itself and I was in awe of such grand stone village protected inside high walls._

_I knew if I was to find the answers I seek, it would be here but such tomes of boundless knowledge were not permitted to the public but by members of the citadel, thankfully I need not take the trials and initiations of such an order._

_I did not have the Patience to climb up through the ranks when I had the command over men, I took up residence within an old and forgotten chamber within the Citadel and conducted my pursuit for the information I require at night._

_Years upon years of riffling through every tome and devouring the knowledge within them gave me no insight to what I was but they did bestow upon me further knowledge about the Arcane or Magic as they say._

_A universal power that binds and molds the very world itself, giving birth to such unique creatures and beasts both Horrifying and beautiful._

_But this fortress of knowledge and weary old men did not permit such proclaimed dangerous knowledge to be studied, any book or tome deemed too dangerous or otherwise heretic were destroyed or locked away, The later I could easily remedy but not the former._

_I learned of a land outside of the world I came to know as Westeros, a large continent separated from the rest of the world by the Narrow sea was the Land of Essos, where a great and mighty empire of dragons and magic was said to be._

_I set about leaving this hypocritical place of men and caught a trade ship leaving for the land I desired, Days or weeks of traveling upon the ship that swayed with the violent waves was distorting and hard to sleep through but I eventually made it one of the great cities of the Vaylian empire where I stayed and studied the grand arcane arts of the true masters who rode the magnicent fire breathing creatures._

_Their blood was also grand to feed upon, near intoxicating that I was at times unable to control myself, I didn't know what it was that made their life force so pure be it the magic in them or some else, questions I still do not know to this day._

_My studying and learning under many great mages and sorcerers yielded great results, I was far more gifted in certain aspects of magic such as Necromancy where I could summon and raise a vast army undead corpse's and spirits._

_Mental manipulation were I could peer into minds of those I target and learn their darkest secrets, and manipulate the minds of mortals._

_Cryomancy, my power over the cold to a great extent were I could form great walls or spires of ice even in the hottest climate, even create clouds to hide the sun when needed._

_And finally blood magic where I manipulated the life blood of my enemies to transforming them into bombs or controlling them, with all these magic's i advanced and created new techniques from the already known techniques._

_I also studied the less studied secrets of Alchemy which mixed with Necromancy and blood magic granted me the ability to create such monstrous creatures or transform and alter already made creatures to my will._

_During those years, I of course age and grew like any other man but stopped at the age of 30 and continued to remain in that state all these years while other's aged and died around me, I also gained some resistance to the sun's deadly light as I grew stronger, able to walk about half in the day without catching on fire immediately provided there were a few shelters from it's light._

_My power expanded and grew, developing into new techniques that I alone only possess such as the ability to dissipate into a swarm of bats and fly great distances, to survive long periods underwater, To manipulate the blood of others to my own will to use as a weapon against them._

_I was also able to disguise my form with a glamour spell that made me look more alive and human then my original form._

_When I had finally learned all that I can or what they knew I left and travelled around essos, Learning more then just the ways of magic but that of the sword, becoming a near legend due my great strength and speed that defeated any swordmen who challenged me._

_But then, one day after centuries of being in essos, a great calamity befell on this world._

_Like an sunder in forces of magic I felt a indescribable explosion that rocketed the world, I was in Volantis conducting some business that I can't quite remember, I nearly collapsed as the powers of magic felt like it had died in a single stroke._

_It wasn't until later in the day that word reached all across the world of the Doom of Vaylia… it was… heart breaking to hear that the one place I felt closest to was wiped from the face of the world, but thankfully unlike many of the mages I had once encountered, I did not lose my ability to cast magic._

_Weather it be personal or out some form of respect I set about collecting many of the now endangered tomes and Artifacts of the lost empire such as the knowledge of forging Vaylian Steel that I still currently possess to this day._

_I would eventually return to Westeros after a bothersome Encounter with the Warlocks of Qarth who were a persisting pain to deal with when they discovered my ability to perform magic greater than they were but also of my nature._

_They were nothing but scavengers. Parasites that leeched upon what source of magic they could get their hands on like a certain chalice that I… took back from them but soon lost it to some pirate's in the scuffle._

_They hounded me from every corner of essos until I fake my death by retreating into a building that burnt to the ground with Pryomancy, of course I had to make it believable so I left a body in there that was charred beyond recognition as the building burned until it was nothing but ashes._

_And true to them being scavengers, they did not leave the body in it's place but took it anyway, hoping to acquire some power from it, little did they know was that I was watching before taking the first ship back to westeros._

_Returning Home and I use that term loosely was just as I had left it, petty wars of dominance and rivalry or revenge still went about in this land._

_I knew I could not carry such important objects that I have been amassing on me forever so I decided to settle down and build a home for myself just outside the village of Saltpan in the bay of crabs…. Well I didn't exactly build it, that was all done by… willing volunteers that I commissioned to build my home to my exact specifications._

_When they were finished I erased any memory of our encounters and set about living in peace and unlocking new powers that I had yet to know about._

_This went on even when the dragon came to westeros and united all of the petty houses and lands save for Dorne under his banner which was a good thing in my opinion as it was Irriating to live in a land of conflict, especially one that was always the battlefield between two lands._

_Satisfying Peace reign for a generation and during those years I met the woman I loved._

_Liz._

_It started out like any ordinary night during the reign of Aegon the Conqueror, I was out hunting for blood on the kingsroad when the scent of spilled blood assaulted my sense's. Curious I followed the scent until I heard screaming and doubled my efforts until I came upon the sight of a band of bandits assaulting a traveling merchant's wagon._

_The driver and merchant himself was source of the sent as he laid on the ground dead while his accompanying companion who I later learned to be daughter was about to be taken by these men._

_I knew not why I did what I did._

_Be it honour or the distaste for rapists but I set upon the unsuspecting men so quick that they barely had any time to raise up arms until I cut the last of them down in a mere blink of an eye._

_I turned to the girl who was younger then I in appearance rather than actual age._

_She was plain thing with no enchanting qualities save for her Blue eye's that were like sapphires compared to my blazing rubies, her hair was golden brown in colour and she had a fair complexion._

_I removed my coat and slowly approached her before handing it to her to cover her dignity to which she was very thankful for along with my rescue of her life and virtue._

_I helped her load her father onto the wagon and stir it back to her village where he was given a proper burial along side her mother, in payment of her debt to me she insisted on serving me whom she mistaken for a lord as my attire was like that of a high born man._

_Not really bother by this I allowed her to come with me, but only because she had no one else and all of her fathers things would either go to her or someone else which was the more chancing option as she knew nothing about trading or selling._

_She was pleasant company to have around and curious in a cute way as she often reminded me about myself when I was like her as she stared in awe of my many unique and wondrous equipment that was lost to the world now._

_One day during her stay she asked for the chance to study under me and learn the arts of medicine in order to help people._

_Feeling nostalgic about her desires that were not far from my own, I allowed this and welcomed her apprenticeship under me which soon blossomed into something more as she grew into adulthood._

_This companionship that we had was called love… and I cherished every moment of it, of course I could not keep my identity and nature hidden from her. When I told her about myself she was at first horrified before intrigued later on as she listened to my tales of my life around the world, in the end she accepted me and accepted what I am, offering herself for me to feed which I did on occasions._

_We of course got married by her people's strange ways before a tree with a face before completing our new bonds of unionship in a night of passion._

_She bared me three children that I loved with all of my heart to this day._

_My two sons and daughter who did not inherit my nature to feed but greatly possessed much of my strength and looks._

_They were not as pale as I and would've passed off as those Targaryens with the white hair and pale complexion except for the red eye's instead of Amethyst ones._

_My son's often dreamed of becoming knights or lords or even a member of the newly born kingsguard while my daughter wanted to be a lady._

_Dreams that could've been easily accomplished had fate not decided otherwise._

_My eldest who was around the same age of the second prince Meagor the Cruel, wanted to become a knight. So much so that he took one of my swords and armour and joined the Tourney to make a name for himself._

_When I found out I immediately rushed as fast as I could in the day but was too late to prevent what just happened._

_It was… Satisfying to see my son win and about to become champion when his defeated foe dishonourably killed him in front of the masses with a blade through the heart._

_Never had I felt so shattered at seeing my son die before my eye's, I Rushed into the arena cradling his dying body in my arms._

_His killer did not escape Justice, unfortunately it wasn't done by my hands but by the command of the king who was abhorred by the disgraceful act of this knight that he had him killed right on the spot._

_What ever words of Sympathy he said to me fell on deaf ears as all I could do was weep for my lost boy._

_I brought him home and buried him with all the honours a father and a warrior could give._

_My second son died of an incurable illness that was eating at him, for all of my vast knowledge of the medical arts or the arcane, me nor my wife could not save him, and again my child died in my arms and was laid next to his brother._

_My daughter… my last child… my little princess did not suffer the same fates of her brother, she suffered an death far worse that all fathers fear._

_It was 41 AC if I remember, The year Meagor the cruel claimed the iron throne from his weak willed brother._

_My wife and Daughter were visiting a nearby village to provide medical aid for their sick and wounded, I learned from my wife that the new king himself pass through and took a liking to my daughter who had grown quite beautiful, a fact that had enchanted the king so much so that he proposed to her but much to his ire she rejected him after hearing of his cruel acts that was revolting to her._

_Enraged Meagor did not take kindly to being denied what he wanted, he tried to take her but she proved surprisingly too strong for him that he had to have his entire company hold her down while he raped her Savagely outside the village._

_The very thought still makes my blood boil to this day especially when my wife was being held back by the kings guards._

_He took her against her will as many times as he had liked until he grew board and slit her throat with his sword before leaving._

_I arrived to see my wife Cradling our dead daughter in her arms._

_As a father I felt so helpless and weak as I was unable to save any of my children…_

_But soon that feeling of weakness was eclipsed by a rage the likes of which could swallow the world_

_Maegor took my child so I will take his._

_The King had been trying for a child for a long time, going as far as to take multiple wives to bear him a progeny. I swore to not let that happen, to make him feel the loss of a child until he is as broken as I am and only then will I grant him death._

_I got close to one of his wives and trusted advisor Queen Tyanna Of Pentos, I cornered the Master or Mistress of Whispers in her room where I instilled the command to kill all and any of the king's Progeny._

_This worked as any child conceived by the king was born stunted and abominable thanks to posion the Queens drank that hampered and killed their children, to add it further she convinced the king that they were unfaithful or some other nonsense that he listened to until he was all but wifeless and childless._

_His cruel action to the kingdom itself had further isolated and ousted him from his supporters that when the day of judgement came as war once again consumed this land, he was alone in his throne room with no kingsguard or anyone still loyal to him._

_I walked out of the shadows and made my self known to the soon to be dead king, I explained who I was, what I was, why I was here and what I have been doing to him since the day he took my daughter from me._

_Fear and parasyling horror graced his face as he learned the truth of his misfortunes that lead to him being childless and wifeless, before he could beg, cry or do what ever I set upon him and cut his wrists and neck, watching as he bled upon the throne he so desired._

_I returned home and lived what years I could with my wife who was no longer full of the same energy she once had, years came and went and time did not mend the wounds done upon us, it took it's toll on her as she aged with every blink I took._

_I did not want to lose the one thing I cherished, I set upon my tomes and experiments once again in order to try and find a way to preserve her from the clutches of time but she stopped me when she found out._

_Prevented me and made me swear not to go down this path._

_But how could I not!?_

_She would age and die while I stayed young forever, How could she allow time to take her away from me and leave me alone to wander this world once again._

_But…. I swore that I would not desecrateher body… I swore upon her death bed, old and withered yet still beautiful in my eye's that I would not tamper or disgrace her body with magic or other powers._

_I swore until I was once again alone…_

_I lived in that house all that time as kings and queens came and went._

_The moment she died was the day I died on the inside… a lifeless shell of emptiness, devoid of warmth and love._

_Upon her death I was fuelled by a new desire, a new goal._

_I was the first and only one of my kind and I desired to have a people, a nation to call my own and so I set about trying to find a means to make someone like me but all of my experiments were met with failure._

_My creations were not like me but hideous monstrosities of immense strength and power, The women whom I slept with bearded me children but none that survived long as my attempts to tamper with their birth resulted in failure._

_Even the subjects whom I took were again met with failures_

_I of course came out whenever I had to, There was a time when I was… captivated by another whose beauty was beyond what I had seen for many ages with such fire to match my own but alas I was a nobody and she was spoken for._

_I continued in my endless search for a way to make a Mortal into something like me as I took bodies, both living and unliving and experimented with any means that I could think of._

_My day of reward came in the form of woman whose house being besieged._

_I was in the westerlands searching for more cadaver's for my experiments when the strong scent of blood assaulted my senses, following it I beheld a battlefield of dead men but most importantly the Lannister Army assaulting the Tarbeck Castle._

_I as well as anyone around knew of the tension and strife ailing the Westerlands, I watched as Tywin ordered the Trebuchets up and firing at the keep where one of the boulders struck the tower sending the woman Lady Ellyn whom was to be my success in turning a being like me._

_She and her son struck the rock and collapsed brick filled ground together but he was crushed under some of the debrise while her still recoverable mangled corpse sat atop the destroyed walls and rocks._

_As quick and as silent as a shadow I sneaked her destroyed body off before they set the entire keep ablaze._

_I took her and as many corpse as I can and watched as they assaulted and killed the inhabitants of Castermere where I would later move most of my stuff into her's and set up shop with my private laboratory being in one of the open and depleted mines that weren't sealed off under the castle._

_There I set about restoring her corpse back to it's pristine form added by a few alterations made such as strengthening her bones and muscles so that she wasn't easily breakable and reversing the age of time upon her form, during my work on her corpse I was suddenly struck of an insane and… unusual idea that wasn't scientific or rational compared to the powers of magic and the arcane practices that have aided me all these years but I was out of options and patience._

_Going through with it, I beheld the results of this so simple method that made me question all these long years of futile tests and research._

_her changes were physical, her skin grew paler then it was as a corpse added by the lengthening of her ears that pointed at the end, her eyes became red pools like mind, her nails blackened and her fangs lengthened, her once blond hair became as pale as snow._

_I now sit beside her corpse, awaiting and taking notes of her changes until something hap-_

_**-end journal-**_

Ellyn was feeling a great number of things after reading the life history of her savior.

Awe was the main one as this piece of information that only scratched the content of mysteries that was Victor. A living and breathing form of power and ancient knowledge whose very preasence in this world was unique along with his terrifying ageless knowledge that undid all that she thought she knew about her world and it's history.

A sense of sympathy ate at her unbeating heart as she read what happened to his family, it had not been long since she learn of her family's fate and the scars were still there, biting at her as memories of Tarbeck were still fresh in her mind.

And lastly a sudden spark of ambition that fuel a growing scheme in her mind.

After Reading this tome Ellyn knew of the powers victor possessed and that in time she will too but what she had in mind was his magical abilities and how to utualise them to destroy her enemies.

A devious smirk graced her lips as she plotted the downfall of House Lannister through Victor who had promised her, her vengeance but not at the rate she would've liked.

But she did have a plan to speed things up.

**-somewhere under Castermere-**

Victor was in the secret lab in one of the abandoned mines under the castle, unnatural sapphire blaze's littered the torches hanging on walks, illuminating the shaft enough to reveal an assortment of weird and peculiar objects that were both out of place and advanced then what the world was capable of producing.

Small delicate thin tubes assorted in small wooden holders, larger and triangular versions filled with coloured liquid, most blood red sitting on metal holders over lit fire's and bubbling with it's steam or evaporated liquid traveling through unusual fashioned tube tunnels that twirled or rotated in design before connecting to another semi empty container that filled up with the dripping or pouring liquid.

Other such equipment included large iron rods that stood spaced apart but that didn't stop the bridge of lightning from connecting the two from the top large ball heads. Cage's filled with animals but mainly bats that were as big as man, wolfs that were bigger and larger then their species and more feral in nature along with a few skeletal servants standing by the walls awaiting orders from their master who was working upon a dissected creature that was resembled a large horse sized pale bat creature.

As he was working, from out of the darkness walks Ellyn Tarbeck (Rayne) who had a vampish smirk on her face as she slowly and purposely walked to victor with sensual sway of hips, as she got in close she was slowly inching her hands towards him with the intent on touching when-

_**"What do you want?"** _without turning around, Victor addressed her as he made notes upon the creature before him. Ellyn though stopped in her tracks still retrained that flirtatious coy smile on her face as she stood directly behind, quickly recovering she hooked her hands under his arms and around his waist where they danced against his shirt, feeling the muscles under it which surprised her a bit.

"I never got to thank you for granting me this boon." She breathed out in husky voice prompting victor to stop in what he was doing to turn his hand look at the vampiress from the corner of his eye "You gave me so much then any man has ever. I wish to repay you somehow~?"

Victor stopped and dropped what he was doing, effortlessly turning around in her arms to face _**"I can think of a few ways~"** _he said, matching her tone and face with his own devilishly charm way, his hand gently gracing her pale cheek as it brush a strand of her white hair behind her ear while the other rested on her lower back.

_**"But I have to ask…"** _he started before that hand cup under her chin and forcefully push her head up to look at him properly while the other hand behind her back pulled her in closer, that charming smile was gone and replaced with a cold calculating look as his red eye's bore into her _**"What do you want?"**_

Ellyn never lost her smile even as Victor's demenor changed "I mean what I say." She said inching her head closer to his as if she was about to kiss him while one of her hands that was on his back moved and touched his face in a loving manner "I only want to thank you for reviving me~" replied innocently.

Victor scoffed at her _**"Sweetheart… I have been on this planet before you ancestor crawled out of the muck and made this castle. I know when a woman use's her body in order to get something so the question again is… what. Do. You Want?"**_

"I took a little peek in your journal and got to know my saviour." she admitted as her black nailed fingers walked up his chest in a teasing manner all the while meeting the intense gaze of his eye's with her own as she stood her ground and did not back down from the power emenating from the glowing pools that was his eye's "It was an interesting read. Riveting and very revaluating to say the least as my hero and master is so-"

_**"Old? Ancient?"**_

"Powerful." Ellyn Breathed out, pushing herself closer into him which would've pushed him up against the table had he not been stronger then average man or the newly reborn Ellyn who was pressing her entire body against him, causing her breasts that were greatly exposed to press against his chest"The history that you studied under such great master of old and got to know the secrets of the Vaylians. It makes me wonder why a man of your power hasn't made a kingdom or even conquered the world by now?"

Victor look down upon the woman who was obviously using the art of seduction on him... and it was slightly working as she played on his ambitions, sighing out in defeat he admitted to his thought on having a kingdom of his own_** "...While the Thought of a kingdom or an empire has cross my mind more then once. I saw no need of such burdance, further more how would I even control such a kingdom considering my… qualities?"** _the disadvantages of his powers compelled him to move and interact with the world during the hours of the moon or when the sun was blocked out, making him recluse and absent from the world that advanced with every blink he took. further more the populous worked and moved about during the day, which means he'll have to come out during the time of the sun and risk being burned by it should it say out too long in it's painful gaze.

Ellyn continued, her voice becoming low and huskyer as spoke in seductive low tone "you're power and command over both the dead and the living should make up for an army to conquer and control this land for my lord. Not to mention you're ability to bestow you're gift to other's like me would grant you lords and generals to lead you're army and maintain you're lands." Her eye's burned with an insatiable desire mixed primal lust the made her look all the more enchanting in a deadly sort of way as her pearly white fangs protruded from her upper lip, making her look all the more like a beautiful dangerous creature.

Victor would admit that he was somewhat allured by this vision of what his future species will be, it didn't help that every word that came out of her mouth hit him, like any man he too dreamed of ruling, of a kingdom of his own or even the entire kingdom of Westeros. before him he saw not Ellyn but a reflection of himself speaking out all of his desires and dreams, Victor hand brushed against her cheek ever so gently _**"You're ambition's are great my dear…"**_ a hard look of steel once again graced his features as he stared down at her with frown _**"But you're lack of foresight is disturbing. I have been on this world far longer then you to know that despite the immense threat to their world, Man would not yield nor surrender to monsters as was done during the long night. Secondly our nature compels us to strike during the hours of the wolf and rarely in light of the sun, I cannot rule a kingdom when all live in the light and not the dark."**_

"That is true, but I think there needs to be a change in who's ruling." Ellyn pushed, her voice slowly transforming into a hush whisper "You have the power no other man can possess, Knowledge that puts those Measters in the citadel to shame, and the years of experience to lead this world into a new era."

"An era we can rule."

_**"We?"** _Victor quirked his eyebrow at the woman

"Who else but Me? Despite you're many lifetimes in this world, I gather that you really don't know the policies or the internal conflict that all lords and ladies of this land play. The rules and the laws of the Game of Thrones."

_**"...i'll admit... you've have me intrigued. And the idea of a Kingdom has indeed crossed my mind many times over in life... Alright. i'll try my hand at conquest but we do this on my terms and pace."**_

"Of course.. my king." and with that Ellyn sealed her lips with Victors and alone in the darkness of the abandoned Mine, they shared the passion of the shadows together.

**-286 Ac 3 years later Kings tourney-**

it was yet another Tourney during the reign of King Robert Baratheon, First of his Name, King of the Andels and the first men, lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm. it had been three since the end of his rebellion against the Targaryen's, ending their once great dynasty, today there was to be a tourney in honour of the new born prince's name day.

Knights from all the seven kingdoms save for Dorne was there to participate for riches and glory before the many lords and ladies attending except for the Starks, the new born prince and heir to the throne was present, nestled within his mother's arms who sat beside his father King Robert and surrounded by their kingsguard.

In the year's of his reign, King Robert ruled the seven kingdoms with a lax hand, his attention drawn more onto his own pleasure and baser needs not seen since the days of Aegon the Unworthy but less damaging thanks to the efforts and powers of his small council and Lord Hand Jon Arryn who did what he could to keep the Realm in order, the increase in tourneys was a means to keep the populous happy as well as Robert who was board out of his mind due to the lack of fighting he was once use to during his youth and before being crown. Now as a king he was forbidden from participating in any fights much less going to brothels or Bar's where he could start or join in a brawl, or even making war thanks to the desperation of Jon Arryn, so the Tourney was the closest thing he got to blood and bone's on the field.

The once young warrior was showing signs of depression and aging due his excessive whoring and drinking, he still possess a strong build but was showing a little bit of fat down in his abdomen as he sat slouched on his chair.

Knights came and went, some winners, other's less fortunate against greater foe's like Gregor Clegane who held no restraint against his competitors, not that anyone would or could stop the terrifying attack dog of Tywin Lannister much less earn the old Lion's ire should they move against his subordinate.

It all seemed like an average Tourney filled with the same people but that was all about to change as new figure entered the ring.

This Knight was garbed in grey steel plated armour with rows of metal plates running down from the chest to the abdomen where a red sash was wrapped around the waist and hung freely at the side, the shoulder guards were rounded in shape before a long dark chainmail rand down the exposed parts of the upper limbs that the gauntlets didn't cover until they reached the arms themselves were large metal gauntlets of the same material were garbed on each limb with razor sharp talions on the digits. Down before on the legs the armour was fashioned like draconic plate from the thighs to the feet that was cover in heavy metal boots.

The Helmet was full on rounded visor with a rounded top on the head before it swallowed the entire head with a sharp cover covering the entire face save for the eye's where a long open line was drawn where the eye's were but you were unable to see them as the darkness obscured them save for a red glow shining unnaturally from within where the sockets were supposed to be located. at the side of the head two sharp ends protruded backwards from the helmet, giving it a pointed ear look to it.

All in all this new comer looked fearsome and dangerous, earning the full attention of the crowd and nobility whose attention was mostly drawn to the weapon in his hands that had many wanting.

in his hands was long steel sword that glistened in the low light of the cloudy day, it's sharp edge's glisten all the way to the point, it's handle and guard were golden with the guard being a traditional cross guard that extended to both sides, a large red Ruby was imbedded on both sides of the guard's face but what made the blade truly desirable was the rippled pattern on it's blade surface that identified it as Valyrian Steel.

The impossibly rare metal that's knowledge of making died in the Doom, such a weapon of such make and form was highly sought after, even now all members within the stands and crowd plotted ways of acquiring said weapon.

however some quickly recomposed to asked this unknown being who he was and why he was here.

"Who are you!?" Robert commanded out to the man in armour in his usual blunt Baratheon manner.

all edged forward and trained their ears to listen _**"I am Victor, and I have come to participate in the Tourney."**_. He spoke in voice that bounced off from within his helmet.

**Finished.**

**I hope you like the cliff hanger I left out for you, the next chapter will continue where we left off but before that, I would like ask you the veiwers about an important question for the next chapter which will contain spolilers.**

**in the Tourney as we all know, lords and ladies, even the king himself place bets so what I've had on my mind is Victor making a deal before the masses and king about his victory against their chosen champion, the condition of the bet is of course a castle of his choosing and i'm thinking ether Castermere where he is currently staying at Or Harrenhal because in the show when Lady Stark arrest's Tyrion, she makes not of one of the knights shields as the black bat of Harrenhal so should Victor Ask For Harrenhal as his prize because the traditional Bat symbol will be Victor's sidgel in the game of throne world wherever he 'd be lord of Castamere or Harrenhal.**

**review what you think his chosen castle should be because i'm leaning towards Castamere for the Carstien name and location for the Grey Joy Rebellion. **


	3. Chapter 3

Age of Terror Reign of the Night Ch 3

**Hello again everyone.**

**Imageveiwer here bringing you yet another continuation of the Age of Terror Reign Of The Night story.**

**This chapter is longer then originally planned but it helps to establish the story and the vampire's slow moving plot to take over the kingdom.**

Normal thought and speech.

_Vampire thoughts and speech (Thoughts/ talking)_

_**Victor's true voice (Speaking.)**_

**Chapter 3 Champion of the Tourney and Masquerade**

All of the populous in the Tourney eyed the new comer in the arena with interest and curiosity at his attire and presence.

But most looked at his sword with primal desire as the ripples glistening from the blade identified it as one and only known rare substance in this world.

Valyrian Steel.

A forged material whose knowledge of creating was lost many years when the Valyrian Empire crumbled into nothing. The metal was lighter then any metals in this world and when forged into a weapon, it was sharper then anything any legendary or great smith could make, On another level anyone possessing such a weapon or item made of it held a level of grand prestige amongst his other's.

Yet while people wanted to know how a namely knight like him came to possessing such a valuable weapon, they all wanted to know who he was "Who are you?" called out the Hand of the King Jon Arryn who sat on the stands nearest to the podium where the king and queen sat.

From the knight's helm, a deep and enchanting voice sounded from within _"I am Victor, I hail from a continent far west beyond the sun set sea and I have come to participate in your tourney."_ His voice held a unusual sway as he talked with certain pronunciations sounding odd and thicken out such as his O's, and V's with the W's sounding like V's as he pronounced them.

Jon Arryn would not have a mysterious knight fight in the princes tourney, especially one who claims such fable tales of a land beyond the vast sea's west of westeros "you cannot enter for you are no knight nor are you a lord of noble birth." He said and was dead set on it, even if Robert commanded it so.

"_I descend from a blood of kings. Do you challenge my claim?"_ Victor said as stepped up and impaled his sword before him in the ground as a challenge to the hand. Jon Arryn may have years of fighting experience but he was past his prime, age ate at him slowing and dwindling his reflexing body so he doubted he could fight this man let alone hold a blade. And even if he could He was Hand of the king, Like Robert he was far too important to engage in combat or else risk not only the stability of the realm but also the stability of his former war now King who was looking for any excuse to shed blood, so he was force to endure the knowing and judging stares dressing him down as he knew he could not accept the challenge so that left only one option.

"_Is there any who would fight me for this nay sayer and for my blade?"_ many eye's lit up at the invitation to claim not only the sword but the favour of the hand and like a tidal wave, combatants flooded into the arena all charging towards the armoured knight.

**-on the stands-**

In the stand where those of high importance, from noble lords and ladies and even a few minor lords and knights. A lone figure garbed in a long dull cloak with hood on obscuring their appearance sat on the benches next to a young Ellaria Sand who sat with Prince Oberan Martell.

Ellaria was deeply enthralled with this mysterious knight and was fearful for his life as several knights charged at him all at once "you shouldn't concern yourself over him." The mysterious hooded figure said to her who voice belong identified her as a woman but she couldn't see her face as it was swallowed up in the shadows of the hood over her head.

"You should be more concerned with his opponents." The heavily cloaked figure could not be seen so easily, as the thick hide cloak wrapped around their form, sheltering it completely and preventing her and anyone else from seeing who was truly under the hood, both face and figure.

Victor stood still in his place as knights and other competitors rushed at him from all sides, armed with spears, swords, axes and even wooden planks, they came at him intent on killing him in with their vast numbers before settling on each other.

As they got within striking distance Victor move with such speed that he became a blur as he spinned around decapitating all of his enemies around in with one move.

The crowd became dead silent as they were in awe of this mysterious knights amazing speed as his foe's lay dead at his feet but he was not done yet. He dashed toward a few opponents at the side with god like speed that had the entire tourney bewildered as they watched him slice through a knight's armour and shield, his blade cutting through the layers of metal like a knife through butter.

He then slashed upward to block another's sword but the blade was cut in half as it clashed against victor's sword, Victor swipe his sword casually at the swordsmen, the sword biting into his chest deeply before it exited out.

The man fell in two to the ground before Victor dashed with amazing speed to another group of knights who stood in arena, one by one as they fell to his blade the remaining opponents lost much of their former vigour and courage in the face of this demon who was slaughtering their fellows without a struggle.

Those wise or quick enough dropped their weapons and ran out of the area before victor's blade found them.

By the end only victor remained standing with the bodies of his fallen and defeated foes lying dead around him, his blade crying crimson tears to the ground from hilt to the point that dripped with the blood of the men it has taken.

No one said a word, nor dared to as the awing fear of what stood before them in armoured form took out more than a dozen knights without so much as being hit with speeds no man in full body armour should be capable of performing.

The air was as quiet and as cold as death with the scent of blood permeating through the air around them as the ground began to soak with the red rivers pooling over it.

Finally after a lengthy moment of silence King Robert stood up from his seat, all eye's drafted to him to see what he had to say to this new comer that slaughtered a group of knights before him, even his own kingsguard stood ready for the command their liege would give.

Roberts stone expression betrayed nothing as he eyed the figure before him who stood with his blade planted in the ground before him, all waited in anticipation until-"Seven Hells you're good!" he shouted out before robust laughter escaped from his lips, at first everyone was confused by sudden change in demeanour except for those who closely knew of the blunt king's thrill of battle and fights.

His hand Jon Arryn tried not to sigh at the bad habit his former ward possessed, a habit that got him in and out of bawls since he was young.

But he knew this, if it's one thing that Robert respected above all else beyond the devious machinations of the southern lords like the Lannisters who swindle their way into power, it was Strength.

A man who could stand his ground against everyone that comes at him was worthy of such respect, not someone who stand back and lets other do all the fighting and strife for them.

Back to the matter at hand, Robert looked at the mysterious knight with excited glee, Jon knew his king was itching to test his strength against this foe in single combat but he would not allow such foolishness to happen.

He gave into some of Roberts baser desires such as extravagant tourneys, daily whores and wine in that order to quell his need and lusts, all at the expenses of the realms fortune if it meant keeping peace.

Robert, was greatly impressed and wanted to know the identity of the warrior that dispatched a small army's worth of men with ease. He was the first to clap, the smacking of his hands together were lone but after a few more hands joined till the entire tourney was booming with thunderous applause at the mysterious knight.

"Remove your helmet champion." Robert ordered, eager to see who it was.

Planting his sword to the ground, Victor moved both of his armoured hands to his helm and lifted it, first a long flow of white hair dropped from out of the cover of the helmet before it was lifted off completely and all gasped as they saw who it was.

Victor stood before the masses, his white hair flowing free from the restraint of his helm, his pale skin was a lot more healthier then it's ghostly white tone, it was still white in a porcelain tone. Immediately all minds thought Targaryen but most saw the blood red Eye's and concluded that he wasn't a Targaryen.

Still that didn't stop Robert from roaring out in more anger then shock "A Targaryen!?" he spat out, jumping to his feet with not only his kingsgaurd but the rest of the soldiers unsheathing their blades, preparing for the order to kill.

"_I am no Targaryen. See my eye's for they do not bare the madness of their Valyrian decent."_ He said, pointing his red coloured eye's that stuck out from his pale complexion.

But that still didn't extinguish the already burning flame of Roberts anger as even though he could see the red eye, ever part of Victor screamed Targaryen as they were the only family in westeros or the entire world to bear the distinctive traits of Old Valyrian. Pale skin, pale blonde hair and Amathryst eye's but even though he lacked the latter Robert still couldn't help but growl out in anger at Victor "Who are you!?"

Victor held himself up with great distinction, an air of old noble power and authority washed off of him as he stared unflinching at the king with no fear in his eye's as he spoke _"I am Victor Von Carstein. I descend from the blood of kings in the content of Targost. But I was forced to flee from my home with my…. Wife when betrayal led to the destruction of our home and family, and I have come here to start a new life within this new land."_ His voice was carried by the wind for all those to hear him.

"You look like those white haired dragon spawn's…. but I cannot deny that you are not related to them." Robert finally managed to relinquish his hate and anger as he sat slump against his throne with a tired and irritated look on his face, he stared at Victor with mild curiosity but his eye's danced onto the unique metal he held and wore around him "…tell me… where did you get those amour and weapon's?"

The metal was eerie familiar to him as it perfectly matched that of the blade but he didn't wan to believe that Valyrian steel could be made into an armour as it was primarily moulded into weapons of legend rather then protection.

"_These were made by my hands, with the craft of metal known to only me and my bloodline."_ All perked up to hear this.

All eye's alight with excitement and greed as they locked onto the man before them.

All minds swirling with ambitious designs of acquiring the man and possessing the great Valyrian metal in all shapes and forms.

And none more so then the infamous Tywin Lannister who for once spoke up as he stood from his place in the stands beside the royal seating "You can craft Valyrian Steel?" he inquired, already seeing great prosperity for his house once he gets this man under his service.

But little did her know of the pair of red eye's starring hateful into the back of his head. The twin blazing inferno's held nothing but unbridled hatred towards him and no one else, such intensity within them could burn the whole world down.

"_I can mould the steel into any shape or form the mind can conceive of."_ Many minds amongst the crowd dreamt up ways to acquire this knowledge one way or another.

Including Tywin who although was imagining the power and strength his house would have, was also cautious as to what this mystery man wanted "So.. what do you want then?"

"_I seek a land to settle in and a castle for my children and theirs to live until the end of our Line."_

"Well. We have no such castle's and holdings available." Tywin tried to lie, and would've easily done so with everyone with his ever hardened face that bore no emotion or weakness, but Victor knew better as he was already well away of two vacant castle's ready for occupants.

He was aware that the old lion was plotting to having him under his service thanks to Ellyn's information on opportunist ways of the southerners and the old lion's reputation.

Victor stared Tywin down, meeting his cold and veteran eye's with his own as his fought the great lord in a battle of wills with their eye's _"Your lie is unconvincing. I know for a fact that there are two such holdings currently vacant and I will fight your greatest champion for it and bid my armour and weapons should I fall to their blade."_ Not once had each broken eye contact nor backed down from the silent challenge.

"You shall fight my champion. Who's strength is unmatched." Tywin pulled his trump card, his famous attack dog who's strength was unmatched amongst average man.

"Ser Gregor Clegane! The Mountain!" the caller cried out as stomping in through the crowd was large man, garbed in black full body amour, he was taller then any man there

Victor turned his gaze from Tywin to the king, who saw the old lion's attack dog stroll into the arena, eager to spill this man's blood _"Is this the warrior who fights on behalf of the crown?"_

Robert had no champion's or warriors best suited to take this beast of a man on, and he had little choice in refusing much less commanding the mountain over wise or his Master Tywin who supplies him the gold needed to fund his desires.

With a heavy sigh he breathed out "He is." Acknowledging Gregor as a champion for the crown.

"_Then in the sights of gods and men, we will fight for our goal."_ The crowd cheered for the highly anticipated event about to happen.

It was a fight everyone was looking forward to witness.

Many placing bets which heavily weighed in favour of the Mountain who's immense strength and brutality was second to none, he was garbed in heavy plated full body armour which clicked and clanked as he moved but to the trained ears especially to Victor and Ellen who's vampiric enhanced sense's detected more heavy metal underneath the armour which meant he wore several layers of armour underneath the one he was seen in.

Impressively he handled the large bastard sword in one hand but still needed to use two hands to properly swing the large sword.

**-fight-**

Gregor charged with the bastard sword raised high above his head, he approached with terrifying speed for a man his size and weight. As he got within range, he swung down with all his might which would've cleaved a man in half from head to crouch had they not dodged, Or in Victor's case… moved out of the way.

Like before, Victor demonstrated his terrifying speed as he appeared to the side in a flash, The glamour covered vampire stood not far way from dented ground where the large sword hit.

The glamoured lord of the night stood to the side, standing in the exact same position with his sword implanted to the ground as he casually stood beside the implanted sword.

"_Is that all the great lion has to offer for a challenger? A man as wild as an untamed animal."_ None dared to laugh or even try to. Not to the mountain and certainly not to Tywin who looked at Victor with cold glare while his attack dog growled out like a wild dog as his swung his great sword wide form the ground.

But victor jumped over the low cut that breezed over the ground he landed back onto the ground with his fist reared back and struck the mountain with a blow so strong that it sent the large man flying across the field.

All were stunned as they did not expect to see that.

A man half the size of the kingdoms strongest man had punched the infamous strong knight with untold strength that had him in the other side of the melee field.

Mountain strong endurance allowed him to continued on where others had fallen to an attack that although was held back, still carried a force that was best compared to being hit full force with a war hammer.

The attack dog of Tywin Lannsister stood up holding his redden face that bristled with anger as he glared murderously at Victor with blind savagery, like his famous blinding temper Gregor once more charge at Victor with wild intent once more.

The events not a minute ago seemed to have been forgotten to the mountain who held more anger then caution as he charged with his great sword held low to his side with both hands. Within distance Gregor swung wide across hoping to cleave Victor in half only to stop dead stung along with the crowd of what happened next…

*Thunk!* the loud metal bang sounded out and with eye's nearly popping out from their skulls as they saw the cause of it.

There still stand was Victor who had barely moved form his position, his hand out stretched to the side and caught within his armoured hand was the large black sharp edge of the mountain's great bastard sword.

Victor was not pushed from his position, he was a rock stand firm and strong, unmoved by the great strength of the mountain.

Victor wretched the sword clean from Gregors grip before doing the following.

Dropping his Valyrian sword he dashed directly within Gregor's space and began to punch the great brute of his man within his several armoured lays of metal, each hit twisted and warped the metal of Gregors chest plate, denting it deep in that it was actually penetrating into the mountain who doubled over spitting out blood with each hit till he fell face first into the ground.

No one immediately called in the match, too stupefied to even close their wide open mouths as they stared unblinkingly at the champion who bested the strongest man in westeros with untold strength that was worthy of the gods.

Finally they only snapped out of their daze when victor walked over to his sword and took it from it's earthly sheath and raised it to the air _"In Sights of Gods and Men! I have won!"_ he declared, his voice holding great conviction within it.

The crowd immediately bursted into open applause and cheers at the newly crown champion and hero. The Martells who for once during the reign of king Robert had attended with only prince Oberyn and his consult/ lover Ellaria Sand being the only two representatives of Dorne to the newly born prince's tourney.

The prince and his lover were the more vocal and cheerful of the crowd, crying out the name of their champion for long due justice for a crime left unpunished to their house and kingdom with the death of their princess and her children during the end of Robert's Rebellion where Gregor Clegene and Ser Illyn Payne rape and killed Ellyna and her children.

When Robert came to the throne he did not punish the unlawful murder and rape of the princess of Dorne and her children, This act led to the unspoken recession of Dorne to the rest of the kingdom because unlike the rest of westeros, Dorne was the last to fold but join via marriage and not defeat unlike the rest of the 6 kingdoms that makes the great kingdom of westeros.

So Dorne retained many of it's customs such as the titles of prince and princesses unlike lords and Wardens like the rest of the kingdoms do.

Dorne has held a long history of refusing to bend the knee to the Iron Throne for many Generations since Aegon the Conqueror and continued to remain unconquered since then. The Crown was not prepared for a war so soon after King Roberts Rebellion and all that transpired through it, especially with a kingdom like Dorne so the Martells were never commanded to bend the knee like the other lords were.

But back to the tourney, Lannister servants rushed into the arena and took the large man's body out of the arena.

Gregor wasn't dead… yet. He still breathed and beated with his heart but needed his armour off and time… a long time to heal his broken ribs.

Tywin would've gone to check on the condition of his champion but he stayed to see what this new potential threat… or asset desired.

What castle he wanted to settle in.

If it was the sacked and desolate castle of Castermere then he could secure the new man as a strong asset to his house, securing it's dominating power through this man's strength, skill and knowledge of Vaylrian Steel.

But if it was the infamous castle of Harrenhall then he becomes a part of the realm of the Riverlands, but the castle costed too much to maintain even with the revenue it accosts. But he could *Aid* the new lord with contributions to help maintain the holding of Harrenhall, Food for both servants, troops and the lord himself, supplies to maintain and rebuild the bricked walls and towers and of course gold to help acquire needed items.

With this he could force the Lord and future generations to serve his house and as a bonus gain a castle within the riverlands as a front base for future invasions and attacks against their enemies.

He watched as the new crowned champion sheathed his sword and walked up to the foot of the podium where his daughter and… the king resided along with his son and heir standing by their side wearing the damnable armour of the kings guard.

Standing before the king and the Queen, Victor's red eye's never left the kings own stormy blue one, an eerie glow emanated from the vampire's eye but not to noticeable _"I have bested your champions. Will you grant my honours?"_

"Name your reward. Which of the available castles do you want?"

"…_Harrenhall."_

An obvious choice to the other lords and ladies, but unlike the previous tenants who failed and became another stone in the haunted legends of the great castle.

Victor was prepared and had plans for the ancient impenetrable fortress now that it was his.

**-Harrenhall a week later-**

Victor and Ellyn stood within the main hall of the empty castle, it was a lot emptier then Castermere, and a whole lot more dirtier as years upon years of dust and dirt clung into the many crevices and holes in the bricked walls.

No warmth blew through the ancient keep and the only sound echoing through it's halls was the constant dripping of water droplets falling from the damp mouldy ceiling.

"well. Now that we're here, now what?" Ellyn Rayne asked with a sneering grimace on the poor condition of their newly acquired fortress.

Ellyn was a noble lady from a great and wealthy house, she had standards such as not living within a complete tomb, if anything else she would've preferred her old home back in the Westerlands but that put them within hands reach of Tywin Lannister who would make good on his attempts to claim them through force if need be.

The little light of the cloudy day over the Riverlands offered Ellyn the opportunity to pull the rough hood from her head and free her white flowing hair from it's prison.

"_This is the first step to my carefully calculated plan. This castle, although in worse shape offers much options in terms of location and strategic positioning."_

"So you plan to repair this old and useless keep back to glory?" Ellyn speculated, and although the infamous castle was designed as an impenetrable fortress to rule from, it required too much upkeep to maintain it's structure much less repair the whole thing, especially with the gold he earned for the melee part of the tourney that won him this.

"_You misunderstand me my dear. I don't plan on repairing back to it's original stature, but to tear it down to the last stone and rebeuild a new."_

Ellyn's eye's bulged out of her head as she heard that, and knew in an instant that his idea could cost twice the amount of gold that would've been spent better on the upkeep of the fortress "But that would take years, not to mention a lot of gold!" she exclaimed.

But victor still maintained that vampirish smirk on his face as he told her _"You forgot, my time spent within this world afforded me a lot of time to accumulate a lot of wealth and treasures to hold."_ He had years upon years of gathering enough gold to buy the entire kingdom over a dozen times, collected treasures and mountains of gold, silver and bronze all hiding away within his own secret vault.

**-2 days later, in the small council-**

Within the red keep in the chambers of the small council, each of the council members were convening on the mysterious lord who was setting in, in the infamous great castle in the river lands.

Leading this conference was Jon Arryn who was not content on allowing a complete stranger to live within the seven kingdoms without knowing who he was and what he had planned.

"So what of the new Lord Carstein?" he asked his council members on what they had gathered on this man.

First it was lord Petyr Bailish, the master of coin who spoke first amongst his peers "Apparently my lord Hand, he's tearing down Harrenhal." He said with that Wessel like smirk on his face as he watched the shock and astonishment grace the Hand's face.

"WHAT!?" Jon Arryn cried out at the news that Harrenhall was being Torn down.

Even though it was now Victor's right as the new lord, it still made Jon Arryn want to send an immediate summons or messenger to the new lord to stop him from continuing it. The castle has been there since the time of Aegon Targaryen, and it has been a landmark of his great victories here in the war of the conqueror as he united the 6 kingdoms of Westeros as he burned his enemies like Harren the Black which the castle was named after and became the tomb of him and his sons when he refused to bend the knee near the end of Aegons conquest.

But he couldn't force his hand on the new lord, he couldn't threaten or demand the man to halt what he was doing because it would make him appear to be tyrannical in his rule or rather Robert to force a man into compliance over what he should do with his property.

"It is confirmed. The towers and walls of the once great fortress and being torn down. He's hiring as many able body hands this kingdom can offer including those from across the sea to build a new fortress in it's place." from all over the seven kingdoms and the far cities of Essos, stone masons, carpenters, smiths and every able body work of every profession was being hired to undertake the task of building a new castle.

"How is he able to afford this? He shouldn't have the money needed to begin this at all much less resume it in less than a year. The money from the tourney couldn't afford all of this?" not even the Lannnisters could afford this kind of operation despite their wealth that overshadowed the crown, so how and where did this man acquire such wealth.

Naturally all thoughts drafted to one of two ways, First was the iron bank of Bravoos where all loans were handed out but that thought was removed as Varys confirmed that it wasn't them "We know Lord Jon Arryn. I've had my little birds from across Essos to see who his backers might be, at first I checked with the Iron bank but they have no knowledge of this Lord Carstein or anyone matching his description taking loans from them." That left only one other possible way and that left a deep dread in Jon's heart as the Lannister's were gaining more power but that was quickly soothed away as Varys continued.

"Then I check on the Westerlands and find the exact same results, only this time Lord Tywin Lannister has offered to supply the new lord with needed supplies but has been turned down. And has continued to be turned down from then on, so as far as we know Lord Carstein is using his own pockets to fund this project."

It was relieving to know that the Lannisters where gaining more power then they already have. Jon appeased them by gifting members of their family positions of power within Kingslanding, nothing too major but just enough to keep them happy because the money needed to keep the realm and Robert happy and stable was all from them.

The crown needed the backing of the Lannisters as they were the richest and most powerful family in all of westeros and the crown could not afford another war for the throne. The marriage between Robert and Cersei was a means to keep the peace with the newly born prince bridging the crown and the Westerlands together.

But back to the topic at hand, what was Lord Victor building in place of the once mighty fortress? "And do we know what it is he's building. The scale and size of this castle he's building?" he need specifics, schematics and layout of the castle he was building in case he need a weakness or flaw to exploit in the event that the new lord proves himself a traitor.

"Not yet, but I'm having my spies do all that they can to supply us with information on this grand castle of his."

**-Nearly a year later. Riverlands where Harrenhall once stood.-**

It was nearly done, nearly a year of being harassed left and right by lords from all over westeros in swearing fealty but it was nearly over.

The fortress of which he is to plot his schemes of taking over this land.

The newly built castle rivalled the great cities of Westeros as towering castle stood within a mile of encircling tall wall that contained not only it but the many houses and buildings below.

The tall and imposing spike black walls were squired and ran for miles around the area within the territory that the former castle had, encircling it around completely offering no gap or exposure with defence towers standing with them.

Hanging from the walls and under the eye's of the towers and polls was the Banner of House Carstein. A large monstrous black Bat stretching it's large wings across a blood red sky with it's face starring right at you as it gave off a silent roar giving it a terrifying visage at it looks down upon those with it's night black eye's.

The houses and buildings that sat in the shadow of the castle were numbered close to that of Kingslanding with even stone streets and soft dirt roads with tall black street lamps standing and decorating the street way of the entire city as they burned amber flames to illuminate the path for it's occupants.

At the centre of it all and standing upon foundation of foundation of foundation was a towering structure that stretched up to the heavens where it narrowed into short column neck to connected to a squared head that sat at the top with many towers handing from the short arms at all 4 sides of the boxed tower. The entire castle sat upon a row of three ringed walls that sat upon each other, narrowing till they got to the castle, four long stair bridges connected the castle from all four directions over a large ravine that ran through, North, south, east and west this bridges connected the city to the castle.

It truly was a marvel to behold, imposing as it was magnificent but otherwise terrifying at night as the spiked roofs and walls looked like devilish horns and the statues like nightmarish creatures.

It didn't help that the former castle that it was built upon was considered cursed and many believed that tearing it down didn't rid the spirits but only made them angry and now haunted the entire city itself.

Especially concerning the sightings of pale ghosts walking through the streets, the always closed off castle, the unique technology used in this new city such as the lamps that do not need to be manually lit up like torches to the strange and terrifying haunting sounds of howls and screeching animals within the castle where ominous lights flickered from the top tower of the castle.

It didn't help that the new lord and lady hardly ever leave the castle during the day and only come out at night.

Speaking which, the Lord Victor and the mysterious lady Carmilla were throwing a big masquerade ball in honour of the completion of their new city and castle. The name of the castle was castle Drakenhof, an imposing dark fortress of dread.

**-One day later-**

It was the day of the Masquerade ball, and all the lords from all over the seven kingdoms were coming in droves as their carriages rode in from all four corners of the city and disembarking from their rides.

Each lord and lady wore a half face mask that covered their upper face such as the eye's and nose, leaving only the lips and mouth exposed. Most of the masks the lords wore were designed like the faces of animals such as wolves, lions and birds.

**-Inside Drakenhof-**

Inside, Victor and Ellyn or as she is now being known as Lady Carmilla were standing at the top of the stair case awaiting the arrival of the party guests as they wore their masks and clothing for this night.

The two were awaiting the guests to come through those large doors where behind it was an elevator that connect here to base of the castle as it travelled through the neck. There was no other way to access the main part of the castle which was where they were standing, the perfect way to halt a conquering at the bottom and wait for reinforcements to arrive or the attackers to break.

Tonight was their night to establish themselves as a power amongst the other lords of Westeros, Masks were sent out to each lord and lady attending with it an excuse to hide Ellyn amongst everyone else.

Something that the vampiress failed to grasp "I don't know why you insist upon this ridiculous masked party." Ellyn grumbled out as she wore A red dress that hugged around her chest showing off the full top of her large cleavage and the neck and full back while it hung by the short filly shoulder sleeve over her shoulders. It descended down, hugging tightly around her torso showing off her slim figure till it got to the hips where it ran loose around her legs as it covered them and dropped down to her feet.

Black lines ran at the edges of the dress, from the top edge of the chest area it split down the middle and ended at the stomach area with many others dropped along the sides to under the arms. A red frilly brand was adorned around her neck while a red mask sat on her face, only covering the eyes.

Her hair was styled in an unusual manner not seen in Westeros as it front upheaved backwards in large wave, joining under the gold band to a larger bun at the back of the head, the gold band in-between her hair was adorned with golden and blue flowers at the top while a small gold chain dangled the front of her forehead where a red jewel sat in the middle of her forehead.

Sitting on the top of her breasts was a larger gold neckless with a blood red diamond showing from it, glistening magnificently from the golden interior of the grand ball room.

"_**My dear, as I'm sure you know great events such as this is a means for the nobility to flaunt their wealth and prestige. As a former lady of the westerlands, weren't you beholden to such gatherings?"**_ Victor meanwhile was dressed in black silk trousers that stretched down to his ankles where sharp and polished shoes adorned his feet.

A dark coat opened up showing his red patterned vest over his chest along with it's sides folded outwards to display a similar red back ground with threaded golden patterns running through while a white cloth tied around his neck and over the popped up collar and puffed up at the top of his chest, a long dark cloak was adorned over his shoulders and tied by a single thread of sting over his neck while at the back it stretched upwards in with red interior.

A red ruby broach sat over the puffed neck tie, he wore jet black masquerade mask that hid only his eye's yet took the shape of two bat wings that stretched out to the sides.

"_**As for the masks, they are a means to hide you. you're face is known to Lord Lannister and possibly the entire Lannister household, we can't keep you hidden forever."**_ Ellyn had yet to fully master the ability of glamour to hide her unique and inhuman features such as the ears and eyes, plus she would likely be identified by the western lords such as Tywin who personally saw to the destruction of her home and her death.

The humming sound from beyond the door grew louder to their enhanced ears as the first of the guests coming through _**"Look sharp, our guests are here."**_ He said before they assumed the statue and glamour of tonight's event.

The large gilded steel doors open and from within, a great many of the lords and ladies attending came in through with the king and queen who wore their mask's followed by the Arryns and so on with the rest of the guests whilst the elevator behind them descended back down for the rest.

Once all was within the room, Victor began his speech _"Welcome one and all to Castle Drakenhof. I thank you all for attending in honour of it's completion, now let this evenings festivities commence." _His voice assumed a tone then his original deep pitch.

Immediately all went to the food tables to pick up their foods and drinks for tonight while unknown musicians played out of sight of the guests who listened to the smooth melody playing out as they mingled with one and another.

Servants stood by, most holding trays filled with exotic delicacies and drinks for guests to take.

Meanwhile back at the top of the stair case, Victor cupped Ellyn's hand and led her down one of the stairs to the party floor.

As victor led Ellyn by the hand down the row of steps to the ballroom floor, they moved directly towards the royals, Victor was the first to address them as he gave a sharp bow to them _"Your Grace. My Queen." _He added, gently taking her by the hand and softly landing his lips upon her knuckles, if anyone had the ability to see past the golden lioness mask, they would've seen the pink colouring of her cheeks.

Cersei wouldn't admit it, but this new lord had a suave way about him as he spoke and held himself before them. At the tourney when took off his helmet, she thought she was seeing prince Rheagyra again, like many of the young ladies back then she too was smitten with the noble dragon prince who captivated the hearts of everyone and she was no different.

Like all young girls, she dreamt of being married to a prince or a king and becoming queen of the seven kingdoms. Naturally she is one now but she is now married to a drunken unfaithful whore monger who spends his days drinking and fucking whore instead of being a king and ruling the realm.

It filed her with a sense of pride with being a queen but then she remembers that she's married to Robert but still maintains the unspoken right of being the most beautiful woman of the realm, a fact that she still banks on even now when this new lord kissed her knuckles. "_Welcome to Drakenhof, I trust you're journey here was pleasant?"_

"As pleasant as can be expected Lord Carstein." She said, with her Lannister smirk gracing her lips under her golden lioness mask, from the eye sockets her green eye's moved over to his companion, the mysterious lady of castle Drakenhof. She could see her mask-less husband from the corner of her vision ogling the exposed top skin of her, she tried not roll her eye's at his shameless lechery that he couldn't care about "I trust this is your mysterious wife, Lady….?" She drawled out.

Ellyn gently took her hand with her own while the other pinched the skirt of her dress as he dipped her knees to her in a courteous bow _"Carmilla… Carstein. My Queen."_ Ellyn introduced herself to the daughter of Tywin Lannister, her accent that she had been practicing to match Victor's was drawled out into a purr as she spoke in a deep and enchanting manner.

It took all of her self-control not to give in to the animalist rage dwelling within her and rip off the face of Queen Cersei and all of the Lannister clan within here.

But she maintained a level of self-control thanks to her years training for the political game Known as the Game of Thrones where Survival is not only a goal for one self but for the survival of one's own family as defeat mean death and worse.

It was also thanks to Victor who held a dominating presence over her that quelled the beast within.

However not everyone was refined in the arts of the court "Why don't you show your face?" the king bluntly asked. Robert knew the political battles brewing within his palace and city, he just didn't care or really take an interest in the backstabbing and scheming ways of the Game of Thrones. As a king and with the backing of the Lannisters through his loveless and hateful marriage with Cersei he was protected from threats to his rule and his life for the time being.

But still, he'd welcome any challenge at him for the thrill of fighting.

But back to the moment, he stepped forward from his wife to Ellyn, curious to see who she was under that mask "Surely you're not ugly under that?" he inquired, moving his hand to remove her mask but was stopped as Victor's pale hand caught his in the blink of eye, halting it.

The vampire lord stepped in front of Ellyn but he did not bear an aggressive or challenging expression but instead held a soft smile despite the pressured grip he hand on the kings hand _"I'm afraid that my wife is a traditionalist. Where we're from, only a husband and their children are allowed to see his Lady's face."_ Robert felt no level of anger as the lord gripped his wrist, instead he felt the need to back off and not retaliate against the man as he met eye's with him. He pulled his hand back from victor who made sure that the king take it no further.

"I'm curious. Where are you from exactly." Cersei wanted to know more about the two, like the name of the land they came from and where it was exactly for the purpose of future invasions and trading with another land besides the ruined squabbles of Essos.

"_Targost. Beyond the narrow sea as I said before in your son's tourney."_ Victor answered, prepared for this moment of questions arising.

"Is that where you learnt to construct these… unusual devices? Like the boxed cart that took us up here." The metal elevator that took them up from the base part of the castle was one of a kind ever built within a structure, the only other like it was at the wall where the fable and declining order of the Nights Watch held vigil over the dangers beyond the wall.

"_Indeed. Such knowledge in fact belonged to ancient Valyria during its golden age. My family as I'm sure you suspect descended from there before the exploration beyond the known world were we settled down into a kingdom beyond the sunset sea."_ Victor said, establishing the well thought out story of his ancestry and far advanced knowledge he attains.

Roberts eye's narrowed in anger and suspicious as he heard of Victor's Valyrian decent "so you are like those dragon spawns." Anyone of Valyrian decent or bearing could claim the throne despite their non-existent ties to the previous rulers, and this Robert knew was threat to his position and power that only held together by a thin string as many houses were still loyal to the Targaryens like the Tarlys, Tyrells and Martells who would want the original rulers back in charge but he maintained his position thanks to his close alliance with the North, The Vale of Arryn, The Rivers and the Westerlands thorugh his marriage and close relationships with it's rulers.

Victor however clear it up, not wanting to spark the flames of war yet while he was still under prepared and the kingdom close to recovering it's strength _"My family has held no contact or bearings to our eastern kin. Nor are we dragon riders but rather… academic scholars of lost arts."_

"Measters." Cersei scoffed as the only thing close to a knowledgeable man of medicine, poisons, language and technology was the Measters of the Citadel who only possessed but a fraction of the true knowledge of the world and are still only grasping the boundaries of the world around them and what they could do.

"_But without chains or the lack of ambition your withering servants set for themselves. The boundless knowledge of my ancestors yielded the great results you've no doubt seen."_ All that he possess outweigh the collective knowledge of the great citadel who books and collective tomes where decaying with time.

"I must admit, you're castle is… beautiful." Robert breathed out, as he had visited every castle in the land save for the north, before the castles of the most prominent families of the south were magnificent especially the Lannisters but this well-built castle was a true master piece.

Ellyn stepped up to Robert _"If you would like a tour my king, I would be happy obliged?"_ she asked, holding out her hand for him to take, which he did with eagerness which was fuelled by a growing lust as he was led off from the ball room, leaving his wife behind who glared at his disappearing form till he was nowhere to be seen.

She was left alone with the new lord who turned her and gently took her hand once again causing her to come out of her glare to look at Victor who sharply bowed to her with one hand place over his chest where the heart was while the other continued to cup her hand _"My Queen, whilst my wife is entertaining our king. May I have the honour of keeping your company this night, May I have the blessing of dancing with you?"_ he asked.

Cersei naturally developed her usual prideful smirk on her face, seeing it as a good opportunity to make her husband and possibly Jamie jealous as she was being proposed to by the new and darkly handsome lord "You may, Lord Carstein." She said and allowed her self to be guided to the centre of the room where all over saw and gave them space still they were the centre of attention.

With a snap of his fingers, a serine and melodic melody began to play though no one could see the musicians but heard the soft sowing of strings singing in harmonic song while an usual yet beautiful rhythm of dings echoed beside the soft sowing.

Cersei had never heard anything as beautiful as to what was playing and was certainly surprise to find that the lord who once held her hand pulled her close against him that she could feel the rich muscles under his shirt while his hand laid on her lower back while the other continued to hold her hand up high.

She naturally and instinctively place her hand upon his shoulder and allowed her self to be led in this unusual dance, it was simple yet elegant, new and unusual but beautiful all the same as they twirled together in harmony, their feet stepping in sync in rhythm to the harmonic pangs of an unknown instrument playing.

There were times where she had to let go like he did and they stood opposite each other but with their hand's still intertwined and never letting go before they came back together.

**-Meanwhile with Robert and Ellyn-**

Ellyn led Robert deep into the halls of the castle and far from the ear and eyes of their guests, leading through the many maze like turns till she knew she was far way. All the while she was walking she could feel his eye's upon her, starring deep into her and down, naturally she felt disgusted with her skin crawling from the lecherous ogling of the king who was next to becoming just like Aegon the Unworthy who was speculated to be as fat as an elephant.

She could feel the acceleration of his heart and hear his panted breath full of anticipation and excitement, so it didn't surprise her when she felt his rough hands grab her and pin her to the wall with himself standing over her with a poor look of seduction on his face that contained uncontrollable lust.

"You lovely this night Carmilla. Tell me, have you ever served a king before?" Robert asked, with clear intent on having her this night.

Ellyn however maintained a calm and collect demeanour, her lips curved in a vampish smirk _"My king. Instead of a simple session of pleasure you're used to, why don't I introduce you to the techniques of Targost." _She said all the while locking eye's with him and casting a spell over the weak minded man who froze like a puppet to her will which allowed her to move his hands off of her to do what came next.

Her pale nimble fingers traced and touched his exposed skin, Robert shivered out of delight at the exotically cold grace of her cold fingers against his warm skin as they danced down his cheeks and graced the skin at the side of his to his collar where they hit the block of his clothing.

Robert allowed her to skilfully undo pop the buttons of his shirt exposing his bare chest that although was muscular was staring to show signs of fat on it's hairy exterior, she laid her cold hands upon him and stared deep into his eye's.

"_Close your eye's and don't open them till we're done."_ It was a command more then a suggestion as she huskily whispered to him, her red eye's boring deep into his as they glowed with power.

Robert, already weak willed from the wine and his own desire was completely under the sway of Ellyn, his mind clouded by lust and wine gave in to her command as he shut his eye's and kept them shut while his body felt her cold breath breeze onto his shoulder.

Ellyn inched her head over his collar bone, sniffing the aroma of his blood pumping through his veins under the heavy musk of sex and wine.

She opened her mouth, bearing her fangs to their full length before plunging them direly into his shoulder.

She heard the King Gasp but no cries or yells of pain escaped him but deep pants and low moans as her piercers bit deep into his collar bone with blood pouring out from his wounds. Ellyn was still coming to terms of how their fangs could cause pleasure rather then pain but she didn't care as the blood slip into her mouth as he held her self close to the king.

Roberts blood was far grander then the blood of peasants and merchants yet there was distasting after tone to it that made her face twist with bitter disgust. Victor had warned her about the quality of blood in a person, and although the king was of a healthy pedigree line, his relentless acts of debauchery and sin left it's mark in him, damaging his body from the inside out.

She detached her fangs from his shoulder, the two punctures in his collarbone that minimally leaked out his blood. Ellyn pulled his shirt over his wound, hiding it as she re-buttoned it, her red eye's staring mirthfully up into his dazed glassy eye's.

"_Well my King. I do hope you've enjoyed our family's hospitality?"_ she said using her vampiric command ability to wipe away the memories of what she did and replace it with one she conjured up, a simple trick she like her creator manifested first before all over powers and spells to master.

"Yah… it was… something." Robert slurred out, dazed and weakened from half of his blood being drained from him, making it hard to concentrate much less conjure a thought.

"_just know that our family is entirely at your service in any way you wish~" _

**-back with Victor-**

Back with Victor, the new lord of Drakenhof was still dancing with Queen Cersei, the two spinning in the centre of the dancing colours of black and gold that intertwined and flowed in the windless room.

Other dancers joined around them but the event had to come to an end sadly for the queen who was enjoying the graceful and gently dance it had to end as the finale of the song ended and the dancers bowed to each other.

Just in time as Ellyn and Robert came back into the ball room or rather Ellyn came in helping Robert who could barely stand on his own two feet as they came up to Victor and Cersei who noticed them _"Ah. Welcome back, I trust my wife showed our Carstein hospitality?"_ Victor asked, the scent of fresh blood assaulted his nose and he knew in an instant that Ellyn feed on the king who looked more drained then hungover but maintain smug grin.

Something that the queen picked up on and saw the state he was in "I'm sure she did. After all my husband is certainly looking far pleased after a tour with your wife." A not so subtle message that all around heard and stopped in their own conversation to focus on this.

Ellyn knew the game the queen started, and knew how to win as she feigned innocence _"I'm not sure what you mean my Queen? I've only given him a tour of our home, and allowed him a sample of our finest drinks."_ She said, giving herself alibi in her and the kings short absence.

"No doubt from you personally." Cersei bore snarky smirk as she subtly called Ellyn a whore.

However Ellyn did not have the kind of reaction the queen was expecting as a sly smirk instead graced Ellyn's lips as she stood with confidence before the queen _"You shouldn't go making such assumptions without proof your grace. After all such terrible rumours a bound to be born from such lies and speculation, like the rumours concerning you and your sibling when you were both children."_ Her voice seemed to echo throughout the grand room without her voice raising in tone in pitch.

From a part of the room, Tywin Lannister glared but not just at Ellyn for knowing that secret but also his daughter who foolishly started a battle against an opponent she knew nothing about and one tied to the very man he's trying to gain as a vassal.

Once again his children undermined and ruined his carefully laid plans with their juvenile antics that served only to satisfy their baser needs.

The story of his wife distancing their children was one he kept a tight lid on, no one outside of the family knew of it and he made damn sure it stayed that way till it was forgotten completely.

He could only watch as his daughter suffered the humiliating defeat of being beaten at her own game and then some more by Lady Elliana who added more salt into the festering wound _"If I remember the rumour correctly, you're mother found you and Ser Jamie in Bed. __**Together.**__ One could only imagen what happen then and there but it was enough for your own mother to separate the both of you and keep the two of you away from the other for as long as she lived."_

Cersei tired not to screech out, to give this woman any reaction to feed upon which thanks to the masks hid her reddening face "pure speculation."

"_But not untrue. In your youth, you and your brother were more closer then siblings could be. In fact it wasn't the first time, the both of you had to be separated now wasn't it?"_ Ellyn had won not only the battle but the war as murmured whispered filled the hall with many eye's looking to the queen with scrutinising judging looks mixed with disgust as the thought of siblings having sex with each other was abhorred.

The Targaryens got away with their taboo practice because they had the power to make it so, but other the generations their power wavered due to incompetence and civil war, leaving them little option to continue their pure blood practices.

"_You'll have you forgive her your grace. But my wife is a terrible gossiper, Prone to knowing things other's don't."_ The damage was already done and now the Lannister's would be facing such damaging rumours for a while.

**-An hour later-**

As the night continued on, Victor was now in talks with Tywin Lannister who managed to get the vampire in disguise alone to discuss the *Future* of his house.

"Tell me, have you considered my offer. Under my command, your house would not only prosper but also be protected for generations to come under the banner of house Lannister." Tywin asked Victor who had been rejecting the Lord Lannister's offer's under the guise of supplying and protection.

Tywin now saw this place not as a withered old fortress crumbling to decay, but now as a strong foothold expand the Westerland's territory with it's strong expanded walls and defence towers.

Victor maintained a face of humbled innocence while underneath it was brewing irritation at the constant harassment of oaths of fealty that he has yet to give to either the Westerlands or the Riverlands _"Your offer is most generous and tempting Lord Tywin. Far more civil and well mannered then the other offers I have received as of late within these lands. But I'm afraid that by accepting I would ultimately bring war between the Westerlands and the Riverlands as my home is within the borders of the Tullys."_ He said, knowing full well that the seven kingdoms were a stone throw away from all out civil war should one kingdom seek to expand into another's territory.

If he did give his oath which he wouldn't, it would lead to the Riverlands declaring war on the Westerlands for taking their land.

But Tywin was unfazed by this, he knew of the certain consequences should Drakenhof become a part of the Westerlands, but with his money and resources along with the marriage to the king he had a perfect means to crush the Riverlords should they demand war as his daughter would acquire allies form the crown lands despite what Robert would command. "Compared to the might and wealth of the Westerlands, the Riverlords only strength is in their woman and daughters that they trade for alliances."

"_Which can be used for the enemies of your house to unite against you."_ Victor rebuked, all the while weakly using his ability to sway the old lion's hardened mind _"I'm afraid that for the sake of peace, I must remain independent of vassalage except for the crown which has my allegiance."_ He ended the discussion all together and went on to other matters to prevent it from coming back up.

"_But onto other matters, you must be proud. You're the father of the queen and the grandfather the new and future king of Westeros?"_ it was an aim at his pride which worked but Tywin was a man who did not let pride control him but that didn't mean he did not feel it.

"As one can be for such honours at his age." He saw with a small smile.

"_And your son. You've raised him well, youngest kingsguard in history."_ And like that the old lion lost his smile, a cold and impassive look replace it, hiding the irritated shame and annoyance underneath at his only heir's foolish decision to chain himself to a glorified bodyguard instead of becoming ruler of Casterly Rock.

"yes… Jamie certainly has… made a name for himself."

"_A shame he chose his own desires above duty to his family. But don't you have another son that I've heard so much about?"_

Tywin's eye's twitched at the mention of his other son "Yes… my youngest and only second son. Tyrion."

"_I confess, I'm intrigued as to why he has yet to settle down and continue your bloodline?"_

The old lion nearly exploded with anger at the thought "That!..." he started but quickly calmed down and assumed a cool headed exterior "He lacks the will and the conviction to really marry for the duty of his house, and I fear that he also lacks the ability to produce any heirs that do not possess his own short comings."

"_Said's who? Have there been any record on dwarfs passing their uniqueness to their children?"_ Victor asked as dwarfism has happened many times over and he could not recall when those who've been afflicted have failed to produce a child who shared their parent's bearings _"Your son is young and in his prime, and comes from a wealthy house. I doubt there aren't many who are looking to marry into your house."_

"Like yours. Would you consider a marriage alliance between our children to secure a beneficial union?"

"_I'll first have to start having sons and daughters in order to begin the union my lord."_

_**-After the party-**_

The party was over, all the guest were now on their way back to their respective lands and homes after enjoying a rather extravagant night within the castle that was now occupied by two people.

Victor and Ellyn now stood back at the top of the stair case, overlooking as the servants cleaned up the left over drinks, cups and food laying on the table's.

"_That was a rather eventful night. I must admit, I rather enjoyed myself."_ Ellyn said as with smile on her face as she thought this night would be really dull and uneventful but in all honesty she enjoyed it compared the former tedious gathering in her mortal life and plus she got to humiliate the daughter of her hated foe and his family for years to come.

"_Indeed. The air was thick with greed and desire."_ Victor breathed out, dropping the glamour but still maintained the mask that covered his eye's. The spell drained one's will to maintain the casted illusion, there were once enchanted amulets that casted the disguise but he possessed none like those once seen in the twilight hours of the old empire which was a shame because it would've helped out a lot for this.

"_By the way, that was rather bold insulting the queen."_ He then fixed his companion with a fiery stare at her

However Ellyn gave a coy smirk _"Who said I insulted her. I merely taught her the consquences of making such rash assumptions, and yes. I did enjoy humiliating them."_

His eye's narrowed upon her _"You should be more careful. We not yet ready to make our move, the creatures I have created are not in numbers to take on the entire kingdom, nor are the corpses laying in wait under our castle."_ The first of the creatures he spawn were ready for battle, but the corpse and animated bones he's gathered only number in 1/5 of the kingdoms population and are not yet armed and armoured for battle.

The experimental monster's have yet to be fully tested out for battle and the limits of their obedience fully mastered.

"_when will they be then?"_ she asked, wanting to know just how long it will take for her revenge to commence.

"_In a few years to come. The first and lesser of my experiments are ready for battle, but there is more to twist and shape for more suitable roles. And you are not yet ready to take command of your own forces."_ And with that he walked off, leaving Ellyn alone who watched the his disappearing form with a smirk.

She held that smirk as she thought _'I think that is about to change. As tensions are rising within the lands of the Iron Islands.'_ The lords she mingled with revealed onto her secrets she not beholden to know.

Worrying tensions of the Ironborn amassing their fleets in great numbers, many were worrying about another war brewing with the iron Islands and those who sided with them but that part was pure speculation as the Iron Islands have never once in this land's history allied with another kingdom outside the crown's orders or the unification of Westeros.

**Finished.**

**I was expecting this chapter to be in the moderate 7 to 8000 words then over 11,000. I had originally planned the construction of the castle and the masquerade ball to on the same chapter as or before Grey Joys Rebellion but this helps to focus on events on the next chapter.**

**Next chapter GreyJoy's Rebellion**

**A little bit of a spoiler but the next chapter will feature the first of the monsters Victor will deploy in Greyjoy's rebellion and how the king and the lords fighting in the war will react to when Lord Carstein brings his equivalent of an army.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again everyone.**

**yet again another continuation of the Reign Of The Night series, featuring a warhammer vampire protagonist for those of you who don't know what he's based on then check out the Warhammer Fantasy universe, Not the 40K one.**

**there you will see many elements that this is based upon.**

**now without further ado.**

**I give you.**

Age Of Terror Reign of the Night Ch 4

**Armies amassed, Siege Breaker and Nightmare On Ten Towers**

The Sun rose once more upon the lands of westeros.

It's gaze and light washing away the shadows and remnants of the dark from the lands as it's light penetrates through the openings and cravises of castles and buildings, illuminating the rooms and halls of many holdings and homes to those who lived.

One castle however was an except as little light penetrated the top tower of Castle Drakenhof whose halls were only a lit by the ever burning fires of the candles hanging from the walls.

The rooms were smothered in darkness as the thick draps and curtains shielded them from the sun's gaze.

In one of the many rooms was of course the master bed room, a private room only available to the Lord and Lady of the castle Yet their forms were not seen on the extra large obsidian black coloured king sized bed at the end of the large room.

It's thick silk red sheets remained undisturbed however the same could not be said for the drapes cover it from all sides and shielding those within as it's tall frames touched the roof of the whole bed frame kissed against the roof.

Then the unexpected happen, The bed started to lower itself down, sinking down into the floor with mechanical hum with the floor it was on disappearing with it as it went down. It continued to do so till the roof replaced the missing floor and in place of the bed was two large black coffins sitting in place of where the bed was.

They were long and big enough to fit a whole grown human in them.

The lid to one of the coffins inched opened with five pale fingers snaking out from under it and pushing it wide open, from within Victor climbed out of the red bedding inside, shirtless. He floated off from his bed and gracefully landed down on his bare feet that touched the polished stone ground, his mouth opened up, baring his fangs as low hiss escaped from his yawning maw as he stretched his limbs awake.

Blinking tiredly he walked over to one of the carboards and opened it up to present a collection of green glassed bottles with a cold mist escaping from out of it and continued to do so as he picked out of the bottles before closing it.

The bottle held a dark thick liquid that swivelled around as he moved to another cupboard but this time inside was group of finely crafted glass golets that stood together, he picked two out and closed it behind him before moving back towards the coffins, namely the closed one.

He settled both cups now next to a nearby stand and held the bottle out before him, his free hand was held out beside his face with one finger extended, from that finger his nail grew and sharped before he plunged it into the cork that sealed the bottle and pulled it off.

He poured the contents of the bottle into both cups where a thick red liquid that would've been mistaken as wine, but it was not.

With both cups filled, he took them both into each of his hand's and turned to the closed coffin beside him, his red eye's bared down upon it before they flashed and the sealed lid popped open and moved by an invisible force, exposing the slumbering woman within.

Ellyn laid in her coffin, Naked with the cover of the red silk sheet shielding her body as she laid there nestled within with her white hair free and spawlled out.

**_"Wake up my dear. Tis a new day."_** Victor said to the vampiress who stirred in her coffin, her nose twitched as it's smelt the ever excrete aroma of the cup held before her. Her eye's hazily opened to behold the red liquid sitting within the glass chalice, with tired eye's she sat up, the silk sheet fall off from her torso and exposing her naked breast to the Vampire before stretching herself awake.

Ellyn took the cup from hand and began to sip the blood from it, she was unbothered by her naked state and none too concerned with showing it to man before her as she found little shame in showing off her glourious physic that remained untouched by scares and wounds with smooth skin and a figure not damaged before her years of bearing three children.

She drank deeply from the freshly kept cold blood, savioring the delishious taste but in all honesty she preferred it fresh and warm from a pumping body then chilled.

"Why do we have to wake up in the morning? I've never felt so tired in my life when the sun is up."

_**"Everyone gets up in the hours of the sun, we must too to maintain our fecade. Besides, it allows us to resume your training.**_" he said drinking from his own glass chalice.

Ellyn grimaced at that last word.

Though her body was stronger then the average man, she hated the training that victor put her through, her undead muscles would ache but then heal and her fitgue would be quelled by the sampling of fresh blood.

His strict training regiment would kill any human but she was not human so she had the worst of it, Running at speeds till she a mire blur, lifting weights beyond her own and don't even get her started on her vampiric abilities.

Victor would push her past her own limitations when it came to that.

He did it to test her, to see what powers she inherited from him, but like a new born baby she was only grasping the basics of their kind. The ability to manipulate the minds of mortals was the first and simplist of the abilities she gained from him, but her own mastery was at a novice level when compared to his millennium of experience and understanding how his powers work best.

At the party, she sometimes found her power useless against most the nobility, those who are recongised as strong minded and cunning. It was only when their defences were down could she manipulate them to an extent but that itself wasn't enough as there was more to come.

Wipping the remnents from her lips with her finger and licking the last of it off of it "Ugh… why don't you let me sleep this one off till the moon as risen?" she said, letting the empty chalice down beside and staring up at victor who finished his own with a satisfied sigh.

Victor stared at his undead companion, letting a small smile grow on his lips as he saw the tired and begging expression on her face as she laid her head on her knee as they bent up from the coffin _**"Mayhaps later. But for now, don't you want to see what I have amassed?"**_

"…Fine. I'll get up." Grumbling she accepted the opportunity to see what he's progressed on these past nights and days he spent locked within his workshop

_**"Perfect."** _Victor purred out, and moved to the wardrobe and opened it.

There he stripped down his only clothing, exposing his naked back to the vampiress who eye'd it with mezmerised look's of lust as her eye's greedily took in his fit physic that she could see from his back.

'By the mother, I can never get used to seeing that' she thought, watching his body move through the motions of pulling out his clothing and putting it on, starting with the underwear and trousers till-

_**"If your done staring at my back, you may want to get dressed yourself."** _His voice knocked her out of her hypnotic gazing before she too got out of her bed to get changed.

**-A little while later-**

Their jouney took them deep, far deeper below the castle and city, passing by many caverns as if they were decending straight into hell before their elevator stopped and they got off.

Ellyn had never once been inside Victors lab.

She had only ever had the pleasure of seeing his experiments once or twice within his makeshift set up in her families old mine but never the organised setup of books, collected specimens and potions all stacked in perfect order within a maze like layout.

All leading directly towards the inner sactium but that was not what they were here for.

What they came to see, was directly above them, hanging above their heads in such great numbers as to consume the roof, Great large bats a big as a man hung upside down with their wings fold.

Ellyn tried not to scream at the sight of such monsterous mutated varigents of former rodents that nested within dark and dank places such as caves, abandoned towers and even chemleys.

In a former life, seeing even the more harmless variant of these creatures would've had her jumping out of her skin but she oddly enough found her fear to be non-existent around them. In fact an almost calling of kin ship nestled within her bossem as she stared up at them, Ellyn noble mind reminded her that these creatures were nothing but monsters, abomindable creatures compared to her high born Superior self.

_**"Like what you see?"** _victor hushed directly in her ear but she never once took her eye's from them as she asked.

"What are these… Things?" she inquired, wanting to know what these creature's where and how they could be of use to their plans of conquest and retribution.

_**"These my dear are the first of my great army. Creatures who serve the will of the one they obey. My… Fellbats."** _He said, cementing the name for these monsters of his that felt oddly right as she had heard of stories of wolves larger and more ferocious then other's of their kind.

The Direwolves who suppoidly reside north, beyond the wall of the land of always winter where wildlings and snarks are kept at bay by the men of the nights watch.

"Fellbats." She said, testing the name on her tongue as she put it away in her mind for later.

_**"Moving onto to the foot soldiers."** _He led her further into seemingly vast tunnel network, passing by many lit balefires till they got to where Victor was leading her.

A balcony which confused her till she saw what it over look and when she did, her jaw dropped.

Below them, standing in squaired formation was an army.

An Army of Skelletons.

Meatless bones standing without support or joined with any kind of substance, with her enchanced sight she saw with her far sight those closer to the balcony, seeing joints and plates fused together allowing the skeleton men to move shambly without losing their pieces or mobility. The mobility they once flesh covered frames possessed in life, carried on in their dead fleshless bones with simple steel and iron swords gripped in their bony digets, unnatural blue flames blazed within their eye sockets.

She also noticed that army below wasn't just comprised of simple naked skeletons.

A legion's worth wore armour compared to their naked brothers, their amour was ancient and rusty, a mixture of different varents of all styles seen within the seven kingdoms from before and after Aegon the conquer.

Their eye's more alit then the others as fire erupted from their sockets and their frames glowing with natural light within their amour.

In another part she saw walking corpses, decaying with rotted flesh falling off bit by bit as they shambled around carrying their load of armour, weapons and other corspes into a different part of the sactium.

All under the command a single armoured corpse who silently gave commands to the enslaved dead, this lone being bore the amour of the westerlands as it's body was black steel with dirt still clinging it it and in it's cuts and holes it bore, the emblem or sidgel that it wore was faded and rusted out.

_**"Magnificent wouldn't you say?"** _Victor asked, as they stared at the large force that could fill the city above them.

"Yeah… when I knew you had the power over the dead, I never would've imagined it would be beyond this extent." Ellyn now seeing the great power of the dead, desired such control and power to make an army of her own undead soliders.

Her mind reeled with images of her glorious vengeance brought forth with the armies of her fallen household leading the war of revenge against the Lannister's with the very man who destroy both her families having his head attached to the top of a pike of the vanguard.

_**"This is mearly a growth, when we launch our assault it will but with much more and at a time when all are weak to oppose us."** _Victor told her, seeing the excitement and anticipation of unleashing this horde of the dead upon all those that stand in their way.

They're time of training and learning wasn't just to test the limits of Ellyn's gifts and abilities, but to also turn her into a general.

A commander of their legions, with the ability to protect herself and not rely on their numbers to grant her victory

_**"Come, we must train."**_

_**-one change later, in the underground practice ring-**_

Ellyn beared a rough frown as she stood before her opponent wearing no amour but an odd choice of clothing that stuck into her.

It was a one piece tight black suit that started around her chest and down, over her abdomen like a corset where it ended in tight underwear that rided up in her ass, she wore leather gloves and boots as she handled dulled training blade.

"If you wanted me in exotic clothing. All you had to do was ask." She said, feeling that this oufit was unnessicary for the training as she had seen her brother garbed in more loose cloth or just trousers then this choice of clothing more reserved for a brothel whore.

Her teacher or rather opponent Victor stood opposite her, wearing nothing but trousers and boots with his bear chest exposed to her, his lips were graced with a mirthful smirk _**"While you do make that look good, I'm afraid that this is for training purposes. The women of old Valyria used to use that uniform for the training we are about to do."** _The lack of sleaves and proper cloth shirt and pants was to be free of the restaints of the clothes that restricted movements around the joints of the limbs, the unorthodox compressive training gear she wore was to enchance her muscle power and reflexes as the tight garments helped with the flow of blood through the body and reduce fatigue. But secretly he had her wear it because it had been many millennia since he had seen a woman warrior which is rare these days wearing such garments _**"Armour and other clothing are too restrictive, this will allow your more freedom then a loose cloth shrit. Now show me how you would weild a blade."**_

Ellyn did as she was told, taking up the sword she was handed with two hands even though it weight as much as a feather to her, she gripped it and pointed it forward from her body-

_**"Stop."** _Victor commanded with a frown as he walked right up to her with a disapproving look _**"That is all wrong, it is not a great sword you a wilding so don't hold it like so. Think of the sword as an extention of your arm, you do not hold your arm with two hands but one."**_ He said, standing before her with his sword arm stetched out to the side, the blade laying gently in his grip and not held firmly as it pointed outwards where it wanted with his body posed in an elgant statue with his off hand resting behind his back.

Ellyn compied his movement, trying to mirror his pose with her sword hand stretched out with the blade held gently in her grip and her off hand rest on her hip which earn an approved smile from him _**"Good. Now the key to wielding a sword is not brute strength or speed, but finesse. Grace and skill wins a fight, outsmarting and outdoing your opponent is your greatest strength against them."**_

He twirl with grace, going through graceful and elegant sword movements with his body dancing through the low wind, his blade not slashing wide or going heavy on the strikes but lightly twirling in his hands and dancing with him in thrusts and low swings.

Ellyn tried to mimic his attacks, step by step, matching the gracing of his feet like they were dancing, the turn and twisting of his body made the movements of her being more free and graceful, giving her more options and time to swing her sword.

Each thrust and graceful slash was a step forward, and never once staying rooted in place, her body was a weapon, an instrument that carried the sword. Each action and reaction was made to her will, the steps and twirls were like dancing in a river with her body going with the flow of the changing routs Victor led her through.

This went on for who knows how long as time seemed none existent to her, it could've been minutes, hours or even days since they began this dance of blades and she had yet to feel exhaustion or fatigue eat at her yet but she knew that such a thing she once had in life was now dead along with her former life.

But she noticed that she was improving, her feet landing gently upon the ground followed by another as she danced like a river through the non existent stream, her body moving with the flow.

***Dingling! Dingling!*** the frantic chiming of a bell, echoing through the caverns halted their movements as one of the servants up stairs held news.

Putting aside their weapons they rushed back to the elevator with bluring speed till they got back in it and took the express separate box back up to the tower where sitting in a box waiting for them via vaccume tube was a rolled up letter.

Taking it out, with the seal of the crown which ment it was a far graver importance then one with the seal of the Hand.

Breaking it open, he unveiled the content of the letter with Ellyn peeking over his shoulder to see try and see what was on it before he handed it to her so she could see _**"The Iron have burned the Lannister fleet at Lanisport and sack it."**_ Her face lit up with her eye's devouring the rest of what was written.

"Balon Greyjoy has declarired himself king of salt and rock and has claimed indepence for the Iron Islands. His Grace King Robert Baratheon has ordered the immideate calling of his Banners and lords to amass their armies to put down this rebellion." She read out the content of the letter declairing a decliartion of war and the call to arms.

_**"We are being called to war."**_

A smirk stretched across her lips from Ear to ear as she stared at the paper with a excited eye's "Excellent timing indeed. With this we can add more to our numbers." she saw their opportunity to increase their numbers and speed up the timing of their assault on the seven kingdoms.

_**"And establish our strength in the wars to come."**_ Victor own smile nearly matched her's as he watched the anticipated excitement on his student's face "get dressed, I'll organise the men and prepare our ships."

**-A few hours later-**

A dark veil of clouds that wasn't there this morning now hovered above the fortress city of Drakenhof, shielding the land under and around it from the sun's gaze.

Victor had used his power to create the heavy veil of cold air and water to shield not only himself but his still growing companion who has yet to develop the much needed strength to withstand the deathly glare of the sun.

The vampire lord Stood in his armour that he wore to the Tourney however it was a changed a bit then when anyone had originally saw it, it was now in a darker tint instead of the sun bouncing glinting white valyrian steel armour, he held his helm under his arm while his other hand rested upon the bottom hilt of his sword that sat against his side as she stood before his army..

In front of victor, stood a small company of armed men who stood at attention before the glamoured vampire.

They were not fully armoured like many of the amassing armies of the other kingdoms save for Dorne whose call to aid was met with silence.

They were garbed in sleeveless breastplate armour that covered the vital area of the chest to the back, they wore armbraces and shin guards over their red and black clothing with rounded helmets covering their heads.

Standard swords laid by their hips attached and fully sheathed while in their hands they held onto large crossbows, the powerful bolt firing weapons had the power to knock a man onto his back with the sharp pointed tip allowing it to peirce through in to the amour with better success then a normal notched arrow.

But this crossbows were different then standard ones, for one they were bigger then simple westerosi standard crossbows, they required great strength to wield as they weighed 18 lb but also the recoiling power as they possessed a unique ability that other crossbows don't.

They can fire repeatedly as the string automatically pulls back with another bolt pushing up into place from the large bolt chamber attached underneath, this gives the crossbow men the power to fire bolts of arrows with great suppressive power.

This small band of crossbow men were residents of the city, most joining for the great wealth the lord offered while other's were spys from the other noble houses in hope of acquiring Valyrian steel, but sadly Victor knew this and so only armed his armies with standard steel armour and weapons, because lords like Tywin Lannister could hire one of the few people who knew how to reforge the legendary metal should they somehow get their hands on the items.

Victor stood on the steps towering over the amassed troops _**"**Sons of Westeros! You have been summon to answer the call of duty to both crown and kingdom. The treachious iron born have shown their unfaithfulness and disloyality to the crown, they have attack without provocation, burning the Lannister fleet and sacking their port. Now they claim their own crown and so called resurrection of the old ways where they will inact their barbaric practices of raping and pilerging the shores before the days of the conquerer, they will take your wives and daughters, enslave your sons and grandsons for their mines and lands. Will you allow this to happen!?" _His voice booming all around for those to here.

"NO!" The men cried out, staring up at him with strong conviction in their hearts.

_"Will you send those sea loving bastards to their watery graves!?"_

"Yes!" They roared out, bearing their arms up right, ready to use them with the feeling of righteous cause in their souls and beings.

"Then March! With your strength bring those Ironborn the wrath of the mainlanders!" Victor commanded, pointing forward towards the north, his army turned in a perfect 180 degree turn in formation and began to march to the north gate.

All the while Victor watched with a sense of pride at his army's strong discipline in marching in perfect sync towards their goal.

A familiar voice spoke right behind him "What a way with words you have my lord."

Victor turned around and saw Ellyn standing on the next few steps above him.

She wore a valyrian steel corset that hugged and protected her torso to her waist as it squeezed her entire frame, pushing her breast's up as a result and showing the entire top skin of her chest, a human skull without the jaw in bronze was adorned onto her platted stomach with large bat wins stretching out from behind it and two long fangs protruding from the upper teeth.

The corset ended in a small plated skirt around her waist with a white skirt prodding from under it shielding her upper thighs, a red long dress then dropped from under it and dropped down to her ankles however it was largely cut open at the front presenting her long legs that were protected in dark tinted Valyrian steel armoured leggings that went from her thigh all the way to her feet where they became metal heel boots.

Round armoured shoulder guards protected her shoulders in a draconic style plating where tight red sleeves appeared from under it as it travelled down her arm to her wrist where armbraces protected the arm, the sleeve also connected to her neck in a small cloth that hugged around her swan like neck.

A blood red ruby necklace sat around her neck in a gold beaded chain.

Her hair pale hair was free and not done up like it was in the ball however it had gold band that sat atop her head holding it all back past her ears, she wore a dark veil over her face to cover it.

_"I see you have the armour and weapon I left for you, with some adjustments from what I see."_ The original design of the dress was a bit more... modest as the front was meant to be covered and the dress underneath the corset was also suppose to cover her breast.

From his standing point he could see the underwear she had worn was actually the training one she wore when they were sparring.

Ellyn gave a sly smile from beneath her veil "I guess you corrupted me a bit more then you know~" she purred out and walked down past him with a deliberate sway of her hips that Victor couldn't help but look at with an appeasing smirk of his own.

**-The Seige of Sea Guard-**

It was the first days of the Iron islands rebellion and after the burning of the Lannister fleet the Iron born held complete suppority over the sunset sea on the western coasts of westeros.

The ironborn took to their ancestors way of life and started to pilliage and plunder the coastal villages for loot and slaves to work their mines, farms and warm their beds.

One of the many sea fleets led by king Balon's oldest and first born son Rodrik Greyjoy attacked the sea Fortress of Sea Guard of the riverlands, the heir of the iron islands aimed to weaken the river lands coastal defence by taking out their only defence.

Sea guard was originally built to repel and defend the riverlands from Iron born raids.

For the first time in three hundred years the bronze bell of the booming tower rang out, alerting the people of the port city of Iron born Raiders.

The people panicked and raced back into their homes to barricade themselves in while the castle defenders rose up in arms along with those who beared the will and strength to take up a weapon to defend their friends and family.

Lord Jason Mallister led the defenders of the Ironborn raiders that blockaded the port, preventing the city's ships from disembarking, but the Ironborn were not going to stave the defender out as it would take time and they viewed such a way as weak as it was not of their old tradition.

Their ships quickly docked and crashed into their port with the sea raiders disembarking and rushing into the city like a tidal wave, the defenders put up a defence against the sea raiders who held little disapline but made up for it with their numbers and sea raiding tatics of battering them from all sides.

Despite their training and the tight roads and streets that gave them controlling advantage, the seaguard soldiers were being pushed back and Lord Jason tried to rally the men and break the Ironborn assault.

*VOOOM!* the loud boom of a war horn thundered in the air, a surge of hope swelled within him as his mind quickly assumed that reinforcements had arrived.

Upon the walls, the reverses saw the banners of the red bat of House Carstien fly high in the air with an attachment of small army of men marching in full rushing march.

"Open the gates, quickly!" cried out the gate men who rushed to open up the steel bared gates for the allied forces to aid the defenders.

The metal gate pulled up as the men turned the chain wheel as fast as they could, soon the forces of house carstien poured in with the fully armoured knight glistening in the low light that was the new lord Carstien.

The Iron born were unprepared as Carstien forces appeared from behind the ranks of the Mallister men, wielding their crowbow and taking aim, and fired with their steel sharp tips flying through the air and throwing many men on to their backs dead or dying with bolts impaled deep into their bodies from chest to head.

They reared around corners and streets, hitting the ironborn with the full force of their crossbows.

Rodrik Greyjoy knew that this battle was lost, he was losing men quickly and losing the ability to retreat with every second the new forces enclose in on them.

So swallowing his pride at doing what was against the old ways, he was about to sound the retreat when something flashed before his vision.

He was blinded for a second befrore the sky appeared to him as he spun vertically before landing on the ground where he saw his men fleeing back before being mowed down by a rain of Arrows, he was them lifted up but he didn't feel what was holding or anything for that matter, only that he got to see what remained of his IronBorn brothers being slaughtered to the last man before darkness took him.

Holding his severed head by his hair was an armoured gauntlet that gripped his his estranged wild hair, it connected to the fully armoured form of Victor who bore his full armour that he wore to the Tourney but with a few alterations that were new.

The amour was now tinted in midnight black colour, the shoulder guard or plates were no longer round but now large and sharp, pointing to opposite ends on each shoulder with a large black cape attached to the both of them with it dropping down to his feet.

His helmet was also altered and transformed into a more terrifying visage that one would mistake him for black dragon or demon from hell.

Behind him the Malister men cheered as they won the battle with many of their number's giving pursuit to the fleeing iron born and other's matching towards the docks to cut them off.

Walking up behind Victor was Lord Jason Malister, lord of Sea guard and bannermen to Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun, he was a tall and lean man with short brown hair with white mixed into it with fierce blue-grey eye's, he had a chiselled face with high bones, In all honestly he was a handsome man who was reputable to be a man without fear as he charges into battle first.

"Lord Carstein... You have and your men have my thanks." he breathed out, exhaustion written all over his face along with blood and sweet as he was fighting in the main defence to repel the iron born invaders.

From under his helm, Victor's voice bounced from under it, his red blazing eye's stared unflinching ahead of him_**"Your thanks are welcoming enough. if you wish to repay me, we require your ships and those of the iron born, along with the prisoners you and your men take."**_

Lord Jason stared at Victor with a suspicious narrowed glare, he had never heard of such a request being made in his entire life and immediately his war seasoned mind concluded as to why he wanted the latter. while he had no love or Compassion for the iron born, he wasn't a man who would willingly hand over prisoner's of war if he knew what their fate's were to become under the new lord of Drakenhof.

"May I ask why you want both my ships and the prisoners?" He asked and for once, victor turned his head to glance at him from the corner of his visor, Lord Jason froze as he stared at the bright red light emenating from the darkness of his helm, Jason felt like he was staring right at the abyss and it was starring back.

_**"We require only the few to launch a quick counter attack, and as for the prisoners... would you rather hold them for the entirety of this war?"**_ Jaon didn't know how to describe it but he felt his mind remind him of his contempt for the sea raider's his family has been fighting against since the dawn age, his hatred and disgust rising as he saw the deased bodies of both his men laid slayen on the ground around them, something of them were close friends and advisors to him, it killed him to see them dead on the ground with the iron born who killed them staining the streets of his city with their blood.

With all sense of previous suspicion wiped away with burn anger and hatred in it's place he allowed Victor to have what he wanted "You have what ship's I am willing to give, and... the prisoners are your's to do with as you please."

Victor nodded his head _**"My thanks, we will depart soon with as many ships needed for our men and cargo."** _Just as he was about to walk away he stopped and turned back to Jason _**"oh... and the corpse's of the iron born... throw them into the sea and for your men. send them to Drakenhof, we will have them buried if you wish."**_ he left, not giving Jason a moment to speak or called out to him as Victor had disappeared around the corner.

But the sound of heavy marching caught his attention and he turned around to see a group full of arm men carrying an obsidian black Litter (Wheelless Vehicle) for at the front carrying the thick curtain closed wagon by it's straight handles that shot past the front and back where another four men carried it by the back handles.

They carried it past him where he could make out the visage of someone within sitting behind the thick lay of curtains, he had to guess that it was the mysterious lady of Drakenhof he had heard so much about, as they pass, Jason felt a cold chili ran up his spine, he felt as if the stranger had just walked by him.

The Litter was carried to the docks where victor awaited with his men, setting up the next stage of his plan as he directed them to his chosen vessels, a few of the Iron Born's fast schooners and three of House Malister's long ships, The Malister men handed over all iron born prisoner's they had to the Carstien army who started to take them to the ships. The men carrying the Litter dropped it behind him before leaving, Victor did not need to address the being inside who was shielded the sun's rays _**"you should not be here. The sun has yet to be set."**_

From within, Ellyn spoke "I came here to check on how things are." her pale finger's poked from the edge of the curtain a started to move it aside but her digits got caught in the sun's beam and they started to burn at a fast rate, she retracted her hand, giving off a unnatural hiss of pain before Victor gripped the pulled edge and pulled it close to shield Ellyn.

_**"Careful! you have not developed enough strength to resist the Sun's glare."** _he said, his red eye's staring down the outline of his student/ apprentice/ creation and servant who nursed her healing hand. The burns on her hand was beyond what a simple graze by the fire could do, it was as if her knuckles were bathed in fire for while as the skin was burned away, revealing the bone underneath but to her amazement she could see the skin around the damaged flesh healing what shouldn't be healed at a fast rate, the skin re-stitching itself as it closed over the wound completely with no blemishes or scars when there should be but her skin was perfectly smooth and undamaged like before.

_**"We will set sail come night fall, and enact our first live test of our real forces."**_

**-Night Fall-**

Night had come to westeros.

News of the Greyjoy's attack and defeat on Sea guard had spread all across westeros, marking the first ever majoy defeat of the Iron born and the victory for the mainlander's, also marking this the new lord Carstien victory in the land.

Word of his rushing aid to Lord Malister had spread, and already songs and cheers echoed throughout tavern, homes and halls giving a sense of hope and pride to the lords, ladies and common folk who fear and suffer under the Iron Born's shadow for as many generation since their ancestors had suffered from the sea raiders before the dragon's arrival.

The inhabitants of Sea guards breathed a sigh of relief.

The attack on their home was successfully repelled with little loses then expected on the unexpected attack on their city, many went about their day with smiles and hope In their hearts and their prayer's with the heroes that saved them. The carstein forces had set sail as soon as they could, at sun set with prisoners and soldiers on board their ships.

With night now up with the pale full face of the moon shining down upon them, the inhabitants of the fair city were about to rest their heads when strange noise reached their ears.

At first it was low, a continuous buzz in their ears as high pitch wailing sounded it out, but then it got louder and louder, stirring those already asleep now wide awake and clutching their ears at the chorus screeching was now louder then anything they had ever heard, had anyone looked outside their windows or been on the street's like the night guards then they would've seen a large dark shifting mass flying in the sky directly above them, heading out to sea in the direction of the Carstien ships.

No one knew what to make of what that was, only that they never wanted to experience it ever again.

**-Harlaw-**

Harlaw was the second largest island of the iron Islands and the one before Pyke, Old Wyk, Blacktyde, Oakmont, Great Wyk and Salt Cliffe.

It was the first obstical to overcome before the rest of the islands could be approached.

The greyjoy fleet wasn't present near the Islands, they were split and ravaging the western coasts of Westeros with the main fleet heading down south past the westerlands.

Only a small defence fleet of ships and row boats were available for defending.

The Iron born weren't expecting any form of Retaliation so soon after the start of the war and the largest avaible port's located in kingslanding with the lannister fleet and port burned and destroy, they had not heard yet of Rickon's fate at sea Guard or the fate of their fellow iron born so the element of surprise was favoured heavily on Victor's foces as they approached silently towards the second largest Island of the Iron Islands.

The ten Towers was a castle with ten towers that looked to have been smashed together as they stretched up to the sky like 10 fingers.

The carstien ships approached the coast silently, ship lamps blown out bathing their ships in darkness as they sailed as close as they could to the coast before dropping anchor and rowing the rest of the way till their touched ground, they disembarked started to set up.

For once since they started, Ellyn was now out of the litter and standing with Victor as she no longer needed any form of protection from the sun now that night had come, and she relished in the invigorating feel of power course through her, she always delighted when night comes as she felt a great flow of strength rush within her when the moon shines down upon the land, but when the sun looms over she feels the exact opposite, a debilitating sap on her strength and energy.

She naturally wore the masquarde mask to conceal her identity but wore the armour she made modifications to.

On her side was the blade left to her by victor, on closer inspection it was close to likeness with his but was more thinner and of different style. It had a round bronze cross guard that covered and protected the hand as it joined to the bottom of the hilt, the beginning of the blade was jagged sharp spikes on both ends before stopping as the blade lengthen and ended in a sharp thin point.

Ellyn stood next to victor who stared up at the ten towered castle above them on the hill.

_"So how do we go about this?"_ she asked in her perfected accent as the rest of the men disembarked from the ships, and started to unload the equipment and weapons for the battle ahead.

**_"First we take the castle to establish our forward position here on the iron islands. to lead a vanguard force before the royal forces arrive."_ **he informed her, the castle would served its position as a shelter from both the sun and iron born raiders when they learn that one of their islands has been taken, but by the time they know, it will be too late to dig them out especially when his special weapons come and change the world forever.

**_"Commander!"_ **he called out, one of the men previously helping wit unloading the weapons and ammo ran over to them, saluting them as he stood before them.

"My lord. My lady." he said bowing to them.

Victor directed the man's head to look up at the castle above them _**"Commander, I want you organise the men and prepared to storm into the castle the second we get the gate's open."**_ he ordered.

"I understand. but how are you-" The commander turned back around only to find that neither victor nor Ellyn were there, he looked around, spinning himself to try and find them only to see that they were truly gone "My lord?"

Victor and Ellyn were gone like the wind, using their vampiric speed and agility to climb the mountainous terrain that was impossible to achieve for anyone else, they were doing it, running up along the rocks in a near blur. The night enhanced their unnatural abilities two times over that they soon reached the stone walls of the castle and from there dug their hands deep into the wall as they climbed till they got to the top of the wall.

The Iron Born guardsmen weren't prepared for them.

Ellyn lunged at the first of the wall guards before he had a chance to scream, piercing right into his lungs and ripping it out in a violent manner that left his chest ripped open, she then leaped clear across the courtyard to the opposite wall gliding silently over the yard below her like the silent night wind while her companion landed below her and engaged the Guardsmen while she landed on the next battlement cutting a Guard there in half from shoulder to side. Another guard walked out into the wall from a connecting tower, Ellyn saw him and sent him a smile so full of bloodlust and animalistic glee that she didn't look human, she dashed right up to him in the blink of an eye, smashing right into him as she knocked him to the ground and plunged neck, ripping it wide open and drinking it like a dehydrated man in the desert.

Ellyn had never felt such a rush of raw emotions and power ever before, she felt something... primal, animalistic force controlling her body... and she like it. her eye's had never before been more accurate as she could not only see the guardsmen but also see them through the thick rock and stones of the castle, every single one in each tower and hall, she could see not only their outlines but the red network of veins that flowed with their blood.

Her ears could hear the deafening sound of their hearts beating like powerful drums, so in sync was their heart that she could danced to it.

She moved through the halls like a prowling predator, striking before they could cry out, ripping and tearing their throats and hearts out with glee, never once being disturbed or sickened with her actions or the bloody carnage she was leaving in her wake as she relished in the slaughter she was doing.

Meanwhile outside Victor had killed the last of the guardsmen in the courtyard, the alarms were well out as he stood within the yard surrounded by blood and corpses, the lord of the vampires wasn't lost to his iner beast like his companion was, years of discipline had trained him to hold his primal urges at bay and to control them, he unlocked the gate just as his men was marching directly up the hill to him.

But he wasn't going to stay here and wait for them, he need to find Ellyn, he could smell the strong scent of blood emanating from within and hear the sound silenced crys and hearts stilling one by one.

He rushed in towards the tower she disappeared into, following the bloody carnage she left in her wake as blood smeared the walls and floors, bodies left torn and disembroiled, and it wasn't just the guards who were left laying a pool of their own blood but the servants as well.

Rooms smashed or torn open revealing more bodies within, throats ripped out and drained of blood.

Victor saw a sight only a wild animal would make, the signs of huge claw marks against wood and stone around him.

He hastened his search, speeding down the hall till he got to the lordship's room, the doors were broken in, smashed to bits, the sound of scared whimpering reached his ears but by the time he got in it was already to late as Lord Harlaw, his wife and children laid dead in the room with the final daughter laying on the bed, reaching out to him with pleading crying eye's and choking gasps as Ellyn sat atop her, gripping onto her dress and drinking thirstily from her neck till her heart stopped beating.

Ellyn detached herself from the girl, her mouth dripping red with the blood of many that stained her lips and face, she gasped out in pure euphoria, dropping the girl unceremoniously to the bed, her tongue lapped all the blood it could reach around her face.

Victor walked up to her without any fear to the frenzied vampires till he stood at the end of the bed, staring down at her **_"Ellyn."_** he said, and she turned her head to look at him but her eye's was dulled with the lack of control present on her face, her nose twitching and sniffing deeply as she found a new scent.

_**"More~"** _she breathed out, smelling the scent of their men entering into the castle, no doubt seeing the bloody carnage and taking out the rest of the household she had yet to eat.

Victor knew she had lost control of her inner beast, and would not snap out of her stupor willingly.

She was threat much to their troops as she was to herself, prepared to take her out Victor wasted no time just a she launched herself from the bed intent on escaping the room but Victor caught her and threw her back onto the bed where she rolled to her feet, hissing at him like a wild animal. Her mouth reared open presenting her blood stained fangs as her monstrous hiss escaped from her lips with her eye's completely red from the pupil to the sclera that one was unable to see the burning ambers of her eye's baring at him with primal anger.

Victor couldn't waste any time, soon his men would be here and see them like this.

Ellyn lunged at him with her sharp armoured fingers posed to strike but victor caught them by both her wrists, he was far stronger then her even with her animalistic rage that made her a bit more faster, he threw her to the ground face first pinning her by her arms that were held above her head, she squirmed and thrasted around as he sat ontop of her but with one quick strike to the back of her neck, rendered her unconscious and limp in his hold.

He ripped a part of Lady Harlaw's dress and used it to wipe clean the blood from her face before he picked her up bridal style with her head resting against his chest, and not a moment too soon as his commander and soldiers burst in weapons at the ready, but their resolve faltered as they saw the bloodied scene with him standing in the middle of it. they lowered their weapons and stared at the room in horror, Ellyn had painted a bloody picture when she was in here, the halls were bad enough but the bed room was massacre and he would naturally be blamed for it considering he was standing in it with his wife laid limp in his arms while he bared a freighting glare.

**_"Commander. See to it that this room is prepared upon my arrival."_** Victor ordered as he pushed pasted them.

"Y-yes my lord." the man stuttered as he and the soldiers bowed to him as he pasted.

**_"And get rid of the bodies!"_**

**-Meanwhile in Westeros.-**

Robert Baratheon was feeling great, and it's not something a king should be feeling when war has broken out but he wasn't a normal king.

Robert was delighted, for once he in his reign as king he gets to fight and wage war once more without Jon Arryn saying otherwise, he honestly should be thanking Balion for burning Tywin Lannister's fleet. A smile crept on his face as he imagined the old lion's face when he watched his entire fleet and port burn, he could just see it now, the sour enraged look of the old lion looking like he was about to die of pure rage.

He was gathering the banner's of the closest lords around kingslanding which was the Crownlands, The Reach and the stormlands while ravens were sent out to the other lands demanding the sworn oath's be answered in defence of the crown.

He knew for a dead fact that his long time old friend and brother in arm Lord Eddard Stark would answer the call of aid.

Robert sat upon his throne, before the many gathered lords who attended and awaited his command.

As he was giving out his commands, a young boy stormed into a hall from the large doors, panting as he held out a large rolled up scrool while running up to the king but was blocked by the kingsguard standing before him"Your grace." he breathed out, holding the message out to him. The commander of the kingsguard Ser Barristan selmy took the paper from the boy's hand and handed it to his hand Jon Arryn who opened the already broken seal that barred the sidgel of the bat of House carstian.

His old eye's read what was on the scroll and grew wide as he read more into it, his face paling as he pulled the piece of paper closer to his face as he devoured the words with wide eyed awe and horror.

"What is it?" Robert asked his Hand who finally tore his eye's away from the scrolls to look at his former ward with a look of fear the king had never seen on his surrogate father before.

"Lord Carstien... has taken Ten towers and slaughtered all of it's inhabitants... There were no survivors. Lord Castian saw to that personally as he singlehandedly killed 2/3's of the castle's inhabitants with the rest being killed off by his soldiers." A deathly silence fell over the court.

Never had anyone heard of such massacre taken place and in such short amount of time and to be done singlehandedly was a feat never before heard, Not even the rains of Castermere could be achieved by just one man.

"Bloody Brilliant!" Robert roared out, bellowing laughter as he slammed his fist upon the arm of his throne "Hahaha! Those salt cunts must be pissing themselves now that we hold one of their island's."

"But my king. He attack without orders from the crown, he could've Jeopardised the whole operation to lead the counter attack."

"But he didn't Lord Arryn." surprisingly It was the queen, Queen Cersei Baratheon formerly Lannister who spoke against the Hand's Reprimand of the New Lord's Action's "He took the insensitive without anyone ordering him. He rushed to the aid of Lord Malister when other's would've cowered in their holes, and now he leads a vanguard force and has taken one of their islands as a forward base. This is not insubordination Lord Arryn but a true show a loyalty that those sworn to the crown should astride to become."

Robert was equally surprised as his hand at the Queen's honest complement to the new lord rather then her family or any one of her blood.

Jon Arryn however saw this as the Lannister's blunt attempt to secure the Lord of drakenhof's loyalty through ears of the court, by apprasing their actions in order to sway the lords here to congradulating and prasing the man who hold's the greatest hold in all of the land, and with greater knowledge then the maisters of the citadel.

Queen Cersei's true intentions weren't as elaborate as the Lord Hand may think, true she was doing it to gain the Man's favour and solidify her family's position as the true rulers of the Land, like the lions they are but really she was more motivated by the Passionate feelings she was having towards him.

Ever since the Masquerade ball, she could never get over the dance she had with Victor. And try as she might but as she tried to do with her brother whom was reluctant with performing in his own words *A silly little dance* and it wasn't as magical as it was with Lord Carstien who made her move and feel more alive then she ever did, made her feel like the world was hers and she was the most important jewel in the kingdom. Her title and positon as queen did have this kind of affect that she had been hopeing for when she married Robert, then again it was because of him and his lack of being both a husband and a king that led to her unloved love life with him and putting up with his embarrassing antics.

Her dreams were forever involved with the new lord, like a young girl she once loved Prince Rhaegar who was the very deffination of a charming Noble Prince, often she dreamed of him or Jamie who was like a dashing night in shining armour but now only one face and name preoccupied her thoughts and Dreams.

Lord Victor Carstein who like her father radiated power. Pure unquestionable power, and it was that air of Old aristocratic authority and power that made him so charming and alluring.

However there was one being in his company that invoked such wrathful hate and contempt whenever she thought about that one being in all of the kingdom who made her mad with unbelieavable malice and fury.

Lady Carmilla Von Carstein.

That pale haired bitch had made an enemy of her, she had Humiliated her. HER. Cersei Lannister the queen of the seven kingdoms, renewing old and spreading well kept rumours that now tarnishes her very name and position as Queen.

Cersei swore that she will get her revenge and humiliate Carmilla to the point where that she won't be able to live without feeling great shame for every second in her life.

Robert snapped out of his temporary stupor before agreeing with his wife "For once my wife is correct. All of you here do not need me to command you to do your duties, take after what Lord Carstien is doing and Join the fight. or would you rather have those Sea loving cunts putting their bastards in your women!?" He cried out and immediately the Hall was filled with the thunder's roars of the Lord's shouting out.

"NO!"

"Then get your arse's out there, and send those GreyJoy's to their watery grave!" and with that, the war known as GreyJoy's rebellion truly began, banner men were called and armies were amassed to combat the threat of the IronBorn reaping and sacking the coast's of the Mainland continent.

_**-Victor's Journal Ellyn's experience-**_

_It is 1 year during the Reign of King Robert Baratheon as I have successfully established myself as a lord within his kingdom and built my great castle and city of Drakenhof within the riverlands, built on the very same ground of the now destroyed ruins of Harrenhall._

_and it has been several moons since the ball that displayed our power and glory to the rest of the lords and ladies of westeros._

_The sudden seccesson of the Ironborn under Balion Greyjoy was unexpected but not predicable, they launched a surprised attack on the entire mainland kingdom that left the great fleet of Tywin lannister burning to the depths of the sea along with the attack on the neighbouring coasts, thankfully I arrived just in time to repel the assault on Sea Guard, a vital coastal city with the only port closer to the Iron Islands._

_As thanks and a little persuasion we acquired enough vessels to launch my daring assault on Ten towers where we took the keep with no losses to our numbers... though the same could not be said for the People of the castle._

_My little Project and Protégée displayed a Unique side affect that I have never seen in such a long time._

_She brutally killed or rather Slaughtered the nearly the entire occupants of the castle, guards, servants, slaves and children alike in a savage primal fury. It was beautiful yet dangerous because as soon as I caught up to her, she was beyond the right state of mind and given all control over to her instincts that I am now dubbing as the *Beast*, the monster within us all that waits to lash out._

_I'll have to teach her more self control In order to avoid another incident like this, especially as she was about to feast upon our men._

_I had to stop her but even though I was stronger and faster then her, in her inebriated she proved to be a bit more faster but I was still superior and had little qualms subduing her and rendering her unconscious before my men stormed in and saw the state of the room, Naturally I took the assumed blamed and credit for the wrathful massacre that Ellyn did, especially to the Lord and his family._

_Now we have a forward base to launch our assault on the rest of the Iron Islands._

_My little pets will be here before sun up._

_I will have a feast prepared for them after their exhausting travel here._

**Finished.**

**I know all of you were excited to see the fell bats deployed on the Iron Men and originally I had planned it but I felt that was far to soon to be released into the story.**

**But don't worry, it'll happen in the next chapter.**

**Speaking of, I have planned to add another additional vampire to Victor's growing ranks.**

**I won't tell you who it is but I will give out a hint that he will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Oh also, yes. Cersei does have an attraction to Victor because firstly she like the many of the daughter of lords, ladies and girls of the kingdom had a crush on ****Rhaegar** **who was a personified honourable and noble prince of the kingdom. so he had a princely charm that attracted many girls and that kind of fixation doesn't just disappear, so with victor who possesses a dark allure accompanied by his old noble air and power that made hi all the more alluring.**

**So because of her... unique history of having sex with other men besides Jamie, she will no doubt try to bed Victor in order to experience some true sign or feeling of love and not simple pleasure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello again everyone.**

**here again with another instalment for the Reign of The Night story that is getting some good reviews as of late and some idea's being thrown around are quite insightful and helpful in producing some future plans for the story.**

**Anyway, I thank you all for your patience in waiting for a new chapter, This one contains a Lemon scene (Sex) first one in the story and many more to come no doubt.**

**reminder.**

**(Victor's true voice) Victors.**

_(Disguised tone/ Accent) _Victors and Ellyn.

(Thoughts and speech) everyone and Ellyn when she's not using her accent.

_**(letter's**_/_ letter contents)_ letters

**I hope you all enjoy it, for I give you.**

Age of Terror Reign of the Night Ch 5

**Black clouds on BlackTyde.**

Ellyn was not a woman who liked to be woken up in the Morning, especially now with her current condition that makes the morning even more horrid then it already is.

It didn't help that she had a severe migraine that could be compared to a whole army of blacksmith's using her head as an anvil. She stretched herself awake, in rough foreign sheets not as comfortable or familiar as her rich soft silk sheets she would normally have in her coffin and not as limited either.

Her eye's opened and she beheld an unfamiliar environment, rough and moist cover stone tile roof stood above her, the distasteful smell of sea water assaulted her sense's along the scent of dried blood that awoke her unnatural thirst.

"_**Here."**_ A glass object was thrusted atop her face, filled with the familiar dark red substance as a familiar pale hand held it above.

Ellyn didn't need to look at where the hand connected to, she sat up but slowly as the pounding headache was hampering as she feared to move her head and worsen the hurting in her mind before she took the goblet and drown it down.

"_**I'm honestly surprised you could even drink anymore after your… grand feast."**_ Spoke the voice of her lord and master Victor who stood over her with a scrutinizing glare upon her form.

Ellyn didn't know why he was staring at her like that, or why she didn't remember coming to this bed or what happened after they had gotten into castle after that. As she tried to recall she only found nothing, no beginning or end to the darkness that engulf her thoughts as she remembered entering into the castle grounds and slaying the first of the defenders before nothing else continued after that.

So she asked of him to tell her what she can't remember "what happened?"

"_**Can't say I'm surprised to hear that. You were in a…Psychosis like state, completely devoid of reason and control. You gouged yourself upon 2/3's of the inhabitants of the castle, and would've done the same to our troops had I not rendered you unconscious."**_ He explained as to what happened to her and why she had this pounding unreachable hurt in her head.

Though she wasn't focused on the first part as she was with the latter to hear that he was responcable for the current irritating pain obscuring all thoughts "You knocked me out! OW!" she cried out in pain that worsened as she shouted and moved.

To avoid any further harm, she resolved to just sitting there with her head resting in her hands.

Victor rolled his eye's at her behaviour _**"Yes I did. And would again should you lose control again." **_He said before fishing out a small vial filled with dark green power inside and tossed it to her stomach_** "Here this should help with the headache."**_ He said and watched as she snatched it from her being and drowned the entire continents without hesitation before he turned to leave _**"when your able, meet me in the courtyard. I have a surprise to show you."**_

**-an hour later, Ten towers courtyard.-**

Storm clouds gathered above the Iron lslands snuffing the light of the sun from the lands and surround ocean's. Lightning flashed and crackled from the heaven's while the deafening drums of thunder boomed across the sky.

Victor stood with his men with his helmet held under his arm, and the iron born prisoner's they have taken with their hand's bound in rope and wearing only cloth rags instead of their original clothes and armour.

The commander of Victor's army walked up to his lord and saluted him "The men are ready as you have requested. And the prisoner's have been gathered." He stated as victor saw the condition they were in and how they were held by a linkage of ropes that was hold onto by his men that flanked the prisoners at every side.

"_Excellent work commander."_ Victor congratulated his officer before hearing the sharp tapping of heels reach his ears, his turned his head to glance back and see Ellyn fully dressed in her own armour and bearing a less pained expression then before _"finally arrived I see, and just in time too."_ She took her place beside, not saying a word as she waited for what he had planned this morning.

Victor turned and looked to the captive ironborn that was assembled before him _"Listen carefully Iron born. I'm giving you the chance to escape-"_ they clamoured, their voices full of hope of being released yet confused as where his own men and companion before he spoke again _"now hold on! I'm not finished. I giving you the ability to try and escape while you can, before my pet's arrive. And they love living prey, you will run out those gate's with bleeding cuts and debilitating wounds before you run."_

Hope now devoured by fear that nestled within their hearts at what he was about to do to them, Victor looked to his men who weren't holding the captives, and with a single command condemned them _"Do it."_

His men moved and with daggers and swords, and fists, beat them bloodied and opened bleeding wounds, some took it as far as to maiming the captives by gouging out their eye's but were not punished by it.

Many of his men were sick to their stomach and reluctant to watch and do the deed but it was done.

The wounded and bleeding Ironborn men and women scrambled out the castle in hampering droves, pushing each other aside as they all tried to escape and get as far away from the demon in human skin that might do worse to them.

But little did they or the Carstien men realise that their fate's were already seal, for as the army of the victor von carstien stood atop the battlement with their lord and lady, watching their captive prisoners run for the hill, they were about to get the horrify sight they will ever behold.

Near Harlaw, from the east A dark cloud as black as the night pushed against the wind blowing against it and in such speed that increased as it approached the shore.

A violent burst of wind nearly threw all inhabitants on the islands forward, before a sudden boom exploded above them as the dark cloud flew above them bringing a large shadow of death over the land as it suddenly swoops down to the fleeing group of Ironborn.

Smashing into them like a dark fist that shook the ground and sent many bodies into the air and scattered.

"Oh… my… Gods!" swore the commander as he saw the dark cloud unveil to show what it was.

Large monstrous winged creatures as big as a man feasted upon the ironborn who were still alive and screaming bloody murder into the heavens. The Fellbat's gnawed and tore into their victims with sharpened teeth and razor claws.

The screams of the people sounded out with the cries of the monstrous bats gouging themselves upon their helpless prey.

Many eye's stared at the sight in both equal horror and awe on the indescribable monsters that their lord called his pets.

Victor stared at the large bat's as one might look upon his prized falcon when it was being admired by many eye's _"Be thankful they are my animals and not theirs commander. They know their master and love him for the feast they are presented with."_ He said watching as his prized animals enjoy their meal.

After a long travel by flight, his pets needed a well-deserved treat for their effort and as a means to keep them reigned, though he controlled them by a well maintained Iron Fisted will, they were still animals and transformed with a monstrous hunger to satiate their appetite that simple cattle and livestock would not do.

The flesh had to be warm and beating, bleeding and full of terror such was the prime ingredients that could awake their hunger and fill it.

Victor turned to leave, unbothered by the sight as his men were _"Commander, when your ready. Organise our supplies and troops for the assault on BlackTyde."_

**-a few hours later.-**

It was now time to set off, with their unsettled stomachs now still the men were preparing to leave the castle though they held fear of the monsters outside the safety of the walls were to leave through shortly.

Ellyn had stuck near Victor after admiring the Fellbats in action "I must admit. I was in complete awe when I witness our pets in action." She said, voicing her opinion on the war beasts and she and victor stood in back in the castle watching their army from high atop the window looking down upon them as they were packing away the last of their items.

"_**Yes. They're first deployment and full commitment to command was a huge success. Now to test them in battle and BlackTyde Is the perfect testing ground to control them in."**_ they listened to instructions when needed to quench their long hunger, now he planned to test them in live combat for future battles ahead.

Ellyn grew lustful smirk on her face as she walked right in-between him and the window, her hands laid upon his armoured chest and her face inches from his as she stood on her toes to speak up to him "Perhaps afterwards… we could celebrate this _victory~_" she whispered in his ear with a husky tone in her voice as her hand traced up his armour plated chest.

Victor knew the game she was playing and so met her at her challenge as a playful smirk etched upon his face as his hand moved to cup hers _**"I can think of several ways to celebrate our recent's endeavours~"**_ he breathed out in a hushed tone, his face leaning down to hers.

However their game was interrupted as their commander walked in "My lord." he said, earning their attention as he stood before them "the men are ready to venture out."

"_excellent, come with me commander." _Victor said in his human voice before walked out with both Ellyn and his commander to leave this island.

**-outside-**

Victor stood outside in the courtyard with his men.

The thick air of fear and hesitation radiated off of the Carstein men as they were about to venture out from the safety of the castle walls and out into the open road where the black winged demons were.

"_**Men! Fear these creature's Not, For I have complete control over them!"**_ his voice boomed out from his helmet covered head that masked his unnatural true tone. He stood at the forefront of the organised row of his legions who stood in perfect square shaped order despite the uneasiness that circulated within the ranks of what they were about to do. Turning around to face the wooden gate that led outside the safety of the walls, Victor gave the command before he and his army moved _**"Now march!"**_ The gates opened for passage out and so the Carstein forces slowly marched out.

They left the confines of the castle and try as they might they couldn't keep their fear down, they're faces were alive with pending horror and dread, scared whimpers and muttered prayer's as they approached the blood painted, organ and limb piled path where the monstrous bat creature's blocked off.

They stood before the black flock, frozen with fear as the hellfire red bloodthirsty eyes of the fell bats turned to them, their razor sharp exposed teeth was stained red with the blood of their victims with bits of flesh and meat caught in-between their teeth.

Victor naturally stood at the front of his army, starring at the horde without fear or wavering resolve like his men behind him were.

He raised his hand into the air and like a silent command the Fellbats flapped their massive wings and took off from the ground, flying high into the air above them till every single one of them was flying over them in a perfect circle.

His men stared up at the encircling creature with hesitating dread till Victor spoke _**"Worry not men. They will not harm you."**_ he then thrusted his hand down till it was pointing forward with one finger extended. The flock of Fellbats changed in their pattern and flew right in the direction of where Victor was pointing only to change course as the vampire lord moved his arm to the right with the horde following in it's direction.

He demonstrated his unspoken command over the terrifying creatures to his men till they knew that they were protected from the vicious monster's.

"_**Now enough delaying. Get to the boats!"**_

**-Back In Westeros a day later on the Kingsroad traveling North-**

Excitement was not a word that could easily describe how Robert was feeling as he marches with a collective company of men all the way to sea guard.

His brother stannis had taken the royal fleet to secure the sea's while he rallied and picked up what men he could on his way to sea guard.

The anticipation of fighting fuelled his enthusiasm and vigor to push on as fast as he could, Not to mention the thought and knowledge that he would be joined with his oldest friend and the man whom he considers his True Brother Lord Eddard Stark.

The man that grew up with him under his Hand and Father Figure Jon Arryn, the man whose's sister he loved and fought to free from the tyrannical and despicable Targaryen Prince Rheagra.

With his war hammer eager to crush ribs and split heads he marched with his army of men north to meet up with Ned.

Hoping he wasn't too late and missing out in all the action his new lord was giving to the Iron Born.

**-The Island of BlackTyde. The Iron Islands-**

BlackTyde was one of the smaller islands of the Iron Islands and North of Harlaw.

It was home to house BlackTyde of BlackTyde, sworn banner men to House Greyjoy.

Attacking them served no strategic goal, only to weaken the iron born raiders and to live test his war beasts.

Their ships sailed under the guise of the sailing banners of House Harlaw.

Several BlackTyde ships sat atop the waters before their port, anchored and preparing to set sail… but little did they realise that they're fate was sealed.

Their guards down as they spotted the sails of House Harlaw approaching them, but attached and clinging to the frames of the stolen ships, giving them a darken colour was the Fellbats.

The warbeasts in perfect harmony and sync covered every corner and inch of the ship's frame that they became invisible.

When they were close enough their wings raised up breaking the illusion and showing the true colours of the ships. Deep cuts and scratches into the body and woodwork of the ship, and the sail revealed to be tattered with bloody splotches on it.

The fellbat's flew off and high above the ships into one single large flock that eclipses the light from the ships below.

Victor stood at the helm of his leading ship, his armoured hand raised high towards the sky where the bat's continued to sore above his head, following after him.

His fingers then clenched in, forming a fist with the beast's above enclosed in, in one massive dark body.

With his clinched fist victor rammed it down to the floor below but did not hit it, the body of bats swooped down like a fist upon the BlackTyde ships, ramming into them with such force that several splintered and broke, while other's capsized into the salty sea.

But the body of the bat's remained strong and undivided, retaining their great numbers to the last as they hovered over the island like a dark shadow of death

The inhabitants of the iron island stared up at the dark ball of monsters with horror, Praying their they're beloved drown god with hopes of salvation and protection while others sought divine intervention from other gods to save them.

All would go unanswered and no hope of surviving this was their fate as the black swam descended down as bringers of death, the fell bat's swooped down without mercy, hesitation or pity. They crashed into the iron folk, with claws and teeth ripping into their flesh, those that tried to run were swiftly picked up like mice in a raven's claw and taken to such heights only to fall or be dropped, speared upon poles or crushed from the drop, breaking bones and left to the mercy of their monsters that gorged upon their still living bodies.

The Carstein ships dock and disembarked their men who charged out without fear or hesitation, passing under and by the war beasts that satiated their accursed hunger as they charged after the fleeing Iron folk.

Victor and Ellyn followed behind, striding slowly and beholding the destruction and slaughter caused by the Fellbats they started to pass through, the abominable beasts bared no hostility towards them, those in front moved out of the way to give them a path to walk through on the gore fill street.

As they pass, Ellyn marvelled at the war beasts, how close they were to them and yet behaving like domestic house pets even when their faces and teeth were stained with blood and bits of flesh. She couldn't help but touch one of them as they pass, feeling the rough short furred skin of their head's and seeing it behave like petted dog to her touch.

Victor and Ellyn finally caught up to their men who stood at the foot of the castle, outside the archer's range of fire.

The BlackTyde's shut their gates closed the moment they saw the Carstein warbeast's destroy their ships they closed their gates even to their own people outside the safety of their walls. The corpse of villagers and guardsmen alike littered the grounds outside their walls with bolts littering their dead bodies.

Victor pushed his way through to the front of his army to see the situation before him.

"My lord. They've closed the gates off, and have ever able body soldier on the walls ready to defend themselves." The commander reported as he and the men stood from the safety of the arrows while aiming their weapons ready at the defenders themselves.

"_**I can see that commander. Thankfully I have the perfect battering Ram for this."**_

Victor once again held his hand up into the air, and below down in the decimated village the Fellbats looked up into the sky, the call of their lord and master was unquestionable as they took flight within an instant.

Up into the air they soared to and towards their master who clinched his fist as they approached, they formed a single large mass before he rear his clinched fist back and thrusted it forward, punching towards the gate before the entire flock speeded down over their heads and rammed right into the gate.

The strong force broke not only the gate but the foundation and walls it connected to, men and stone were sent flying while the war beast flew straight up without any problems and there encircled atop the castle like vultures.

Victor lowered his hand and rested it upon his sheathed pommel while his commander stared in awed bewilderment of the power of the war beast's power when moving as a single body _**"There's your chance commander. Now…"**_ with his hand griping the handle of his sword he sheathed it in a flash with it pointed to the sky he gave the cry that boomed to the heavens as he swung down towards the castle _**"Charge!"**_ he roared out pointing his sword towards the exposed hole in their defence.

The men charged, with roars of their own, swords and cross bows in hand and raised to attack.

Victor and Ellyn charged with them, dashing in-between the tight spaces as their soldiers started to flood into the courtyard, killing the daze and shaken defenders on sight.

Victor with a furious roar jumped forwards with his sword raised to strike and cleaved a man in half, Ellyn was not far behind, charging directly into the foes before her with her claws ready, dashing passed her soldiers and passed many Ironborn who saw her as a blur. Unaware that necks where slashed open till their heads tilted backwards and blood erupted from their wide open wounds before they fell to the ground dead.

Ellyn charged forward, tearing the throats of the men she pass before rearing one of her gauntlets back and thrusting it into the chest of the man before her, punching her fist right through his chest and out the back.

The carstein soldiers easily took on the down the Iron born whose skills were best suited at sea where their raiding tactics were legend, but on land in a real battle they were nothing more then undisciplined pirates with shoddy equipment and weapons, which was stolen.

Against the carstein men who had better equipment and training, they were easily cut down.

Volley of crossbow bolts sailed through the air, killing several flanks of their men before the rest of the carstein soldiers charged in, swords in hand and roaring with vigour and courage in their hearts as they cut down the last of the defenders before charging in through the halls rounding up prisoners from the servants, thralls and the lord own family.

By the end, They had won and BlackTyde was now another conquered island in the iron Islands with the great hands of death flying above island and casting a dark shadow above it.

Victor stood within the courtyard of the now taken castle, his sword planted to the stone ground and dripping crimson tears into it, Ellyn stood beside him, her sword still sheathed but her armoured gauntlets dripping with blood from each digits.

It took all of her resolve not to raise one finger and lick the tiniest drop of blood from it.

But she managed through it, if only to keep up appearances before the mortals around her who knew not her face or her nature.

"_I think todays first live test went beyond expectations."_ Victor mused out as he took off his helmet, as his Fellbats continued to encircle them above the castle, never deterring or faulting in their flight. His red eye's never leaving his creatures as he looked at them with accomplishment and pride at their power and control "wouldn't you agree?"

Ellyn feeling aroused by the great display of power and control Victor had over the war beasts, she sensed the invisible air of power that boomed off of him like a heartbeat as he instructed both man and beast to slaughter the mortals of the island.

She felt the great dominating power awaken something within her that yearned to be claimed as his and his alone, like a bitch in heat awaiting to be mounted by an alpha. _"Indeed I would My love~"_ she purred out her accent, hugging herself against him, victor turned his head to look down at her with small smile creeping up his lips "_The war beasts have proven their ability most excellently. I think this calls for a celebration, so… where and how do you want me my Lord~?"_ she huskily asked, her cold breath blowing on his chin as she looked at him with half closed eye's while pressing herself even more against him.

Victor cupped her chine with his curled finger as he bent down to meet his lips with hers-

"My lord." their commander spoke out as he hurried over to them, interrupting what they were about to do much to their annoyance especially Ellyn who wanted nothing more then to rip out the man's throat for stopping their moment.

She felt the beast within claw at her will to lung and that it was driving her to the point of insanity of how struggled to contain this primal force desperate to get out sake it's demanding need.

Victor maintained a dignified stone faced expression even though he too felt the disappointment and displeasured interruption between them but he carried on as there was obviously more important matters then satisfying their baser desires _"Yes commander, what is it?"_ he asked, looking at the man who stood before them with slight irritation.

His officer didn't know how to address what it was they found only that it would be more easier to show then to try and explain "You may want to come and see this my lord." he said before walking back into the castle with Victor following directly behind him as they made their way through the halls of the castle.

Passing by their men who moved bodies, furniture and loot as spoils of war as they made their way down, deep into the foundations of the castle that led them to the dungeons where two men were posted beside a single cell.

They stood before the locked cell, starring down at the chained man inside the iron bared cell _"what do we have here commander?"_ Victor asked as to who before him earned his attention.

"A prisoner my lord. say's he's the son of… I'm sorry, but who did you say you were?"

The man held himself up before them, dirtied, unwashed and unclean from who know how long he stayed chained to the wall as his hair on both his face and head had grown wild and untamed but still he held himself with distinction even as he spoke "I am Creighton Redfort. Son of lord Horton Refort, sworn bannermen to Jon Arryn hand of the king."

It was young man, growing into the years of his prime, if victor had to guess his age, he would say it that the lad could be 15 years of age.

Victor was surprised to hear to this, that in their custody now was a son to one of the major house's of the vale _"Tell me, how did a son of the vale become a prisoner of the Blacktyde's?"_ he asked.

Creighton told his story "I was sailing with our ships to investigate sights of pirates when we were set upon by the iron born. Those traitor's attack us without provocation and took us prisoner, I am being held here till their ransom demands are met."

Victor, after hearing the story unlocked and opened the cell door before walking in with his men _"I am victor Von Carstein. And I free you from your chains."_ They opened his chains, freeing his hands from the iron bounds before he was helped by the lord himself _"Come, you must get washed and eat. We have much to talk about."_ Victor said as he led the now free noble son out of his cell and into the castle to make himself proper.

**-The Former lord Blacktyde's office. Dusk-**

Victor sat within the office of the now dead Lord Blacktyde, disrobed of his full body armour and wearing his official lord clothing in place as he sat within the chaired desk with a mountain of organised papers columned to each side..

Going and sorting through the letters and documents for fleet information and numbers on local garrisons on the remaining castles and villages.

As he was browsing through, he see's Creighton come in , now washed and all cleaned up, and now wearing appropriate armour and clothing for a son of Vale, the hair on his face shaven clean off with his hair cut to a sensible length as fuzz upon his scalp. A welcoming smile graced the vampire lord's face as got up _"Ah, ser Redfort. Come in, was hoping we might talk."_ Gestured for him to sit on the seat opposite him and the desk full of papers.

Creighton took his place on the chair Victor offered to him before the vampire in disguise sat back down and adopted a serious look on his face as he stared at young man infront of him with his hands clasped before his face hiding his mouth _"no doubt you've heard how the iron born rebelled a few weeks right after your capture, and that they demanded ransom. But who did they demand it from?"_

Creighton answered though the answer didn't seemed to surprise victor in the slightest "The hand of the king. Lord Jon Arryn, my father calls him honourable, and I know he would've paid. Those Iron born must've been lying to say otherwise."

A look of pity softened his harden face as took from the piles a paper beside him a later with a broken seal _"I'm afraid not. This letter is recent, and bares the sidgel of the Hand. You may want to look upon it yourself."_ Creighton took the letter and saw that it was indeed a letter from the hand of the king as the broken red wax seal with a depiction of the Hand embedded on the seal.

He opened it and read the words written in it.

_**-letter-**_

_To Lord Blacktyde._

_The crown will not meet your demands to ransom the freedom of your captive, including Lord Redfort's son._

_While I know that you have indeed taken many prisoners from the land, I believe that young Creighton Redfort, died at sea and have informed his father so of his death._

_The crown will no longer negotiate with traitors and pirates unless it involves your uncondictional surrender._

_Signed Lord Jon Arryn. Lord Hand of King Robert Baratheon, king of the seven kingdoms and pr-_

_**-end letter-**_

By the end it, Creighton had crushed the letter in his hands with his face distorted and red with rage, his expression showed, rage above all, betrayal with tears threatening to fall from his cheeks, his clinched fist shaking with emotions raging within him.

Victor walked around and placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder _"It's alright. Let it out."_

Like a bursted dam, Creighton fell to his knee's before the desk and cried out all of his frustations, slamming his fist in anger and all the spent time living here in anguish praying to the seven for deliverance from his imprisonment and captivity.

Only for the hard truth that there was never going to any form of release from his father and the hand Jon arryn that refused to pay the ransomed and told his father of his false demise.

Victor continued to have his hand on the weeping boy's shoulder, patting it reassuringly _"let it all out young man. Let it all out."_ He said while unknown to the weeping young Redfort was that the vampire lord was smiling as he saw the opportunity bring a certain bit of influence into the vale through not only this young man but the letter pertaining the Hand's refusal to pay his ransom.

"_this wasn't your fault. The blame lays in the one who allowed for you to be here."_ He said sowing the seeds of blame to the Hand which was accurately right as it was because of Jon Arryn that Creighton was never released.

He could feel him trembling with unbridled rage though he did not need to see the look of unnatural fury on the young man's face as he lifted his head up from the desk **"That Bastard."** He hissed out in a whisper that Victor heard.

The vampire lord helped the young angry boy to his feet and urshered him out _"Come, you must rest after your ordeal."._

**-hours of the night.-**

The hours of the wolf had cover over the land with the crescent pale moon reflected from the calm waters surrounding the iron islands.

Such nights was invigorating and not tiring for the two beings of darkness unlike their servents who rested well within the taken castle while the mid night sentries sat atop the towers and battlements of the conquered castle. Their red glowing eye's stared blamelessly into the darkness of the iron as they stood and sat like statues, silent gargoyles in ever edge, nook and cranny of the island for any sign of incoming invaders.

Victor was on his way to the master bedroom, the former room of the lord and his wife who's heads along with their family decorated the pikes sitting at the port where their ships were docked as a warning to any Iron born looking to retake the island.

No guards where stationed outside his doors as all human men were soundly asleep in another part of the castle.

He opened the door and beheld the bedroom of the Iron born lord only there was some new adjustments to it them the previous castle had.

Velvet silk drapes hung from the large master bed, silk red sheets sat atop the bed whose rough and splintered wooden frame wasn't appropriate for the beautiful decorations it housed, nor was the room that contained a chest full of pillaged goods the BlackTyde's accumulated but then again much of the stuff that they owned was stolen to begin with.

However the drapes and sheets were new because they belonged to him as were the glass chalices that sat in the hands of Ellyn Rayne who laid on the bed with an ever permanent saucy smile on her face and silk red sheet covering her form that bore no signs of her clothing or armour on her.

"A toast. To our successful battle's, my lord." she said raising a cup to him as he walked towards her and took it.

"_**A toast. To our success my dear."**_ He said as met his chalice with her's causing a ting to echo throughout the hallow halls before they both drank their fill, not a single drop of blood missed from the cup's before they put them down.

Ellyn ever baring her smile that twisted into a suggestive smirk as she got off from the bed, clasping the sheet to her body to cover her figure as she stood before the vampire lord with one hand holding the cover shielding her body.

"you know, I'm feeling a little jealous of these islands~." She then let go of the sheet, letting it drop to the floor and exposing her bare naked figure to her superior with her arms and hands spread out in sign of welcoming "Will you conquer me my lord~" she asked, beckoning him to come.

For once beyond a time he could remember, Victor gave control of his body to his instincts that roared to be unleashed at the presented prize before him. He watched behind his own eye's as his body moved like a puppet on strings towards the bare and willing Ellyn who stood like a newly sculpted statue before breaking the illusion as she pulled into his embrace and lips.

**-lemon scene-**

Victor's hold on her was unbreakable as his hands danced along her back feeling the cold yet unmarked smooth surface of her skin, her body trembled with delight at his devilish touches upon her body, she quivered like a newly born virgin trembling with excitement and anticipation of her first night.

Her hands snaked along to his back, where as her hands moved ghostly on the surface of his black jacket before his nails made good work in cutting and tearing them apart all the way down to the shirt to free his naked skin underneath before ripping what remained from his torso.

All sense of rationality and will gone for what now stood in the room was two animals getting ready to unleash all they have in this savage mating dance of the night.

Ellyn was the first to pull away from victor, her lips reared showing her teeth gnashed together with her blood red eye's now brilliant fiery red as if a demon was now in control of her as she kneeled down to his feet and began to work on his trousers. Breath short and panting with exhilaration, she managed to rip the belt off along with the buttons holding the lower piece of clothing together before she was thrown to the bed on her back.

Victor pounced upon her like a beast, his mouth to her neck giving such red kisses to her white as snow swan neck whilst his pelvis matched in-between her legs that wrapped around his body, pulling and holding him deep against her with his barely clothed hips matched against her naked one.

Ellyn cried, thought it was not a humanly cried that escaped from her lips but that of a creature who's howls were hauntingly terrifying as it echoed beyond the halls of the castle that the beast's outside joined her screech into the night.

With all her strength Ellyn threw off of her and into the wall high from the floor where he stayed by his power, she then launched herself clear from the bed and onto him with such force as to create cobweb cracks in the wall behind him.

His pants and underwear flew straight off of him along with any other piece of clothing he had on his person as he held onto Ellyn eaqually naked with his pale erect dick rubbing right under her clean shaven snatch.

Ellyn grinded herself against victor, her lips never leaving his before the two of them then flew to the otherside of the room onto the opposite wall, the castle shook with all the gathered dust on the roof and walls falling down in a thick haze.

Victor aimed his dick right into her entrance before with one swift strike he thrusted himself in, penetrating deep into her, the roar that escaped her lips would almost be compared to that of a bat giving off a howl however it was more deep and haunting with a wolve's cry mixed with it.

Her hands dug into his bare flesh, drawing red tears from his wounds that didn't close so long as her nails stayed impaled in them. Her head rear backwards as her gapping fanged mouth let out howl after howl with each powerful thrust victor did into her.

She spun him around till he was against the wall on her ontop of him with her nails cutting deep into the stones of the all as to leave such great scratches into it, her beastal howls muffled within victors lips as she once more melded with him, both there and below as she shifted and impaled herself onto him.

But victor's own inner beast would not allow it's self to be dominated so he turn the tables and spun them both around again with her against the wall and the both of them near the corner, they slid upwards to the roof and them onto it, having sex at the very top with the ground directly beneath them.

Ellyn breathed out at the unnatural pleasurable sensations racketing through her very being, her hands now with a mind of their own raked across his back, deep into his flesh as to creates wounds that heal in her trail that she left as she created red paths along his skin that disappeared as quickly as her hands moved across his back frame.

They moved across the roof like a force was propelling them to all corners of the of the room with their bodies twisting around as the two battled for dominance till they stopped directly above the bed and dropped down onto it.

The mattress cushioned their fall with victor at the bottom and Ellyn right onto of him, she dipped her head down into his chest and with her mouth open out slithered her tongue that tasted him from his chest to his neck as she rose her head up.

Her eye's opened to reveal only pools of red that swallowed her eye's from pupils to sclera that met victor's own inferno coloured ambers that shined from his twin redden pools that stared back at her with equal primal lust before this dance of the night ended in the first of many passionate dances to come.

As with one final thrust did both Ellyn and Victor cry out synchronised howls however compared to Ellyn's light screech's victors was a roar that could easily be compared to a dragon as it rocked the castle down to it's foundations as it travelled beyond the sunset sea to the western coast of Westeros.

The bat's outside and all nearby creatures along the coast of the mainland joined in the howls that haunted the blackest night on the land.

**-down below in the temporary barracks-**

Meanwhile while all this was going on, down in the barracks where all of the soldiers including the liberated Creighton Redfort laid wide awake within their beds.

Unable to sleep or keep their eye's closed at the terrifying sounds and the earth shaking rumbles that followed, they did not need to be a measter to know what those howls where accompanied by the shaking of their castle.

So they stared up into the ceiling, faces full of horror and disgust as they imagend within their minds what was making those sounds and why.

Finally one of the soldier's bare of his amour and laying within his hammock over another turned to one of his fellows "Karl. Go out there and make them stop." He begged, joined by many other voices who moaned and cried out him to go and do that.

However Karl looked to his comrade and fellow carstein soldiers with horror at what they want him to do "Me!? Fuck you, I'm not going out there to those things. You've seen what they do to others when our lord commands it, I don't want to be the person who interrupts their fucking!" he cried out, trying to be louder then the howls and roars escaping from the beasts above them.

"we need to sleep!/ make them stop!/ I don't think I can ever mount a whore again if this keeps going on." They cried out in dismay, many trying to drown out the noise that prohibited them from sleeping.

"I preferred being a prisoner." Creighton groaned out as the time he spent chained up in the dark, dirty and dank cell was paradise compared to the ceaseless cries of the beast's outside that disturbed his mind as it thought up images of what they were doing to make such horrid nightmarish sounds.

Throughout the whole night, none would get any rest or eye shut till the sun rose over the land once more.

**-sea guard.-**

The people of sea guard and their lord stood vigil over the waking sea's of the rising sun, ever prepared for another attack on their home after the last one, they pulled every resource available to make ready for the second host of the kings company to sail to the iron islands and deliver a crushing victory against the iron born.

All the while they kept up high spirits of victory close to come as updates of victor's successful campaign became gossipels in taverns, homes and barracks as knowledge that he has taken two of the iron islands and killed the heinous sea pirates down to the last man, woman and child.

The gates of Sea Guard opened as the royal army arrive and began to march in, they were welcomed as heroes with people cheering them on as they made their way to the dock, to prepare the long voyage to the home of the rebellious Iron Born.

Robert Baratheon was feeling more alive then ever, he felt nostalgic as memories and feelings of his rebellion were reborn in both his mind and soul. His hands crushed together tightly, gripping his Warhammer with excitement, eager to feel the weight of his hammer crushing against bone and metal of his enemies.

The beautiful sound of swords clashing, arrows loosing and metal bent and breaking with the songs of battle raging along with the choir of men roaring their warcrys.

A smile stretch from cheek to cheek across his face as he watched with great anticipation that was killing him as his men prepared the supplies on board the ships they were taking.

And his joy only got better as a host from the north came in with Lord Eddard stark walking right into the mass with his forces.

Robert heard the marching of men and turned his head, his eye's lit up with happiness not seen in such a time "NED!" he cried out with such joy as he marched up to the man with his hammer held in hand and his kingsguard following behind him as he was nearly jumping with excitement to his old friend.

He got to the northern lord and pulled him into such a strong one armed hug that it knocked the wind out of lord's lungs as Robert embraced Ned "Good to see again!" he bellowed out with jovial laughter escaping from his lungs before his parted but kept a hand on his friend's shoulder who cough for air to return back into his winded lungs.

"And you too Robert. You've gotten shorter." He noted, seeing the small difference in height from what he remembered of the last time the two met.

He could see the age and depression all over his face and the faltering of his once muscular frame showing fat all over his face and frame a bit.

Though ned was no different he was certainly more in sharp then Robert who didn't or couldn't afford the luxuries his previous uncrowned life gave him in the form of fights and challenges the once young warrior with take with great vigour and enthusiasm.

"you've gotten grimmer." Robert joked, seeing the dire face of his friend aged far more then his, and he guess it by the loss of his family and… sister.

The latter was subject that haunted both men as the once beautiful and active girl now laid in her final rest, she was far different from other noble girls both men were associated with as she wasn't afraid of dirt or blood and took to masculine actives such as horseback riding and fight.

A character that enamoured Robert more then when he first met her.

He was ever sadden and in mourning the moment he was told of her demise, for all his power he could not save her. He would give it all up to have her, his kingdom, his gold, his crown and throne, his faith, everything that he own he would give it all up if it meant having her in his arms.

But things do not work the way they do, and he could not turn back the clock or command the gods to give him what he wants most, and so he rules an entire kingdom with a woman who despises him as he does her.

But such thoughts were wiped away as his mind flashed back to the present at hand and the great battle's ahead he would get to fight in alongside Ned.

He pulled his friend away from his northern army and led him towards the ships "Now that you're here. We can once more fight together like before, and this time you're not leaving my side." He laughed out as he had one arm draped over Ned's shoulders as the two moved to the ship that would carry them across the sea to take part in the war on the islands.

But such battles to come that the king thought would not be as grand or long as he had hope because by the time they arrive, it would be first and last battle the two would fight in for a long while.

_**-journal entry of a carstein soldier-**_

_Our lord and commander led us to victory where other's would've failed or refused, but he radiated a presence that took away our fears and hesitation, he instilled fear in those who stood opposed to him._

_I had thought that we were his mighty hand, his sword against his foes._

_But now I know that we are but of his many tools and that his hand stretches beyond the limited confines of armies and men._

_For on the day of our second campaign on the Iron islands he casted his shadow that followed him here and I beheld with horror awe filled eye's of what terrible weapon's he held with an iron fist._

_A black cloud of death that hover's over the land covering it in a shadow of imminent death and dread, it is only by his mercy that those who trespass against him are not taken by this force of murderous black winged demons that follow's our lords command like any other loyal soldier._

_For I have seen what happens to those who bare no mercy from him, and I thank the gods that I was born as a man of the Mainland, and not of the islands._

_**Corporal Hains of the first crossbow men.**_

**Finished.**

**I began working on this right after publishing the last one, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Now onto the questions.**

**First off, cersei in the Harem?**

**I'm going to No! to that. At least… not entirely, She won't be a vampire if that's what you thinking but she and him will have an intimate relationship because as I'm building the story, she finds herself strongly attracted to him.**

**And as we all know Cersei is and I'm putting lightly… a whore. She is well known both in books and the tv show as woman who has slept not only with her brother but also other family relations and other men beside's her husband.**

**She is vain about her beauty and herself, using her body to seduce other's only adds to her pride of being the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms because everyone wants to have sex with her. And since she commands other's to do it any way, this also adds to the golden crowned ego of her power as a queen.**

**Now the reason why she isn't a permanent member of the harem is Ellyn.**

**The newly reborn vampire has made it her mission to destroy Tywin Lannister and that also includes his entire family, she won't just let cersei join them because she despises the entire lannister family and would kill without a moments hesitation. Ellyn want's to make Tywin suffer not kill him that for last, she wants to take away and destroy all that he loves and holds dear, his children with his number son Jamie being at the top of her hit list, his family and family, casterly rock, she will destroy him till he has nothing and is nothing before giving him the mercy of death.**

**That reason number one.**

**Reason number two is that I don't like cersei. I don't mean I don't like her character, she was wonderfully done and made with Lena Headey playing her character really well, so well in fact that you can't help but Hate the character because she is selfish, manipulative, devious, cruel and just plain a bitch.**

**Sort've like how everyone hate's joffery from day one when he was first presented and how you all wanted him to die, she that kind of character.**

**In another fic, mayhaps I won't be that kind of guy, but unfortunately the way she was made and is throughout the entire series you can't change her character so easily, especially how deep I am into this story as I make it and have to go with the way it's heading.**

**Next question is why Ellyn and not some other woman to be the first female vampire of the story or why I didn't start it off from his point of view.**

**Well it's quite simple I needed a person, namely a woman to help start off this story of revenge or vengeance as we introduce the vampire into the world of westeros.**

**The reason elia martell wasn't pick or is a vampire is because she didn't fit the role.**

**Vampire's are naturally vain and selfish creatures, and Elia is made out in both books and lore as a kind and caring woman with no sense of selfishness or hate in her being even as she lived under the hateful glare of the mad king who slandered her at every turn and lived a loveless marriage with Prince Rheagra. if I was to bring her back, her newly transformed nature that carries with it all the traditional qualities attitude of a vampire she still wouldn't fit it right, she would not seek revenge against those who wrong her, I can't suddenly just change her character from a nice and generous women to a heartless vain creature of the night.**

**And no other woman in the series was right for it.**

**no one long since dead like Princess ****Rhaenyra Targaryen would suit the time line in which the series begins at from the show, I needed someone from the recent years of when the series takes place.**

**Thus I came to Ellyn Rayne (Tarbeck) who was everything I needed for a vampire story, she a westerner, like the lannisters (Example Cersei) she is naturally vain to begin with and bare's strong grudges against them, the story of her and her families demise was the perfect start to go with. Now as a vampire she pushes Victor to conquer the seven kingdoms after his ageless time on this world spent searching for a means to create his own race and people, her ambition and natural high and mighty attitude is now enhanced by her new vampiric condition that has truly transformed her into the personification of a vampiress.**

**With this she makes the story as it is, with vampires being introduced in the world of Westeros and all the classic abilities and then some from the great game Warhammer, The fantasy one not the 40k one just in case you don't know with the elements taken from the vampire counts or Von Carstein factions.**

**Also why I started it off from her point of view, well it's a bit cliché' and over used starting off with the main protagonist of the story so I started it off from her view at the time of the siege of Tarbeck Hall and introducing Victor from her perspective so we all share the feel of wanting to know who and what he is.**

**and finally the sex scene, no doubt some of you are confused so let me elaborate as to the nature of the animalistic rumble that happen, you must remember that vampires aren't human so traditionally sex is so simple as it should be, vampires are creatures in human skin like wolf in sheeps clothing. They are prideful beasts under the guise of their human skin, only a stone throw away from giving into the ravenous beast inside, so that's why it was more a vicious cage match then a simple round of sex you may see often in other fictions.**

**Next chapter is of course the end of the GreyJoy Rebellion, Obviously because the rebellion pretty much ends when Robert leads his forces on Pyke, storming the castle and forcing Bailon (the so called brave) to bend the knee, thus ending the short war.**

**The chapter won't be just that, nor short, but I won't go into details of what happens as i'm sure most of you have already have a good guess to what happens if you've been following along.**

**I hope I have answered all of your questions.**


	6. Chapter 6

Age of Terror Reign of the Night Ch 6

**Hello everyone.**

**Once again here is another continuation of Age of Terror Reign Of The Night where we continue off from Victor and Ellyn Night of passion.**

**No news to speak of or any updates to alert you about new fics or chapters for other fics.**

**So without further ado I give you.**

**Age Of Terror Reign Of The Night Ch 6**

Normal voice: Everyone and Ellyn (Speaking/ Speaking)

Victor's True voice _**(I am Darkness)**_

_Victor's Disguised Voice (I am Darkness)_

Ellyn's Accented voice _(Queen of Darkness)_

**Seige of Pyke.**

The feeling the morning sun beset upon Ellyn that nauseous draining feeling that plagues her till the moon rose.

She stired from her ever joyous slumber after the events from last night that still has her quivering with delight and excitement just as it did the beast within, with her eye's still closed and her body still laying within a cover of sheets as she laid upon a hard yet comfortable foundation that she relishes from the touch of her body against it.

She could feel the beast within, content and purring just as she was from the proximity and presence of Victor whom she rested upon with her head nestled against his firm hard chest, her soft elegant body rubbing against his, the sound of his breathing in her ear that pressed against his chest lullabied her to sleep.

Yet the feeling of the sun outside the safety and sanctuary of their taken castle ruined her moment of peace and pleasure as her beloved Victor arose from his own blissful dream.

The lord of the vampire's opened his eye's to behold the room that they slept in, torned, broken and ruined as if two beasts had fought viciously in here, such thoughts caused such memories of last night to resurface and a smile of satisfaction graced his lips as he recalled the events with expert accuracy.

If he was being honest with himself this was perhaps the most thrilling and enjoyable session of sex he had ever had in his untold years of life, his body was put to the test as he matched against a woman who now had as much energy and stamina as he did. It was a bit boring how mortal women would faint and pass out not long in the session of pleasure while he was left awake and still full of stamina to go but now that changed, for the first time in his life he felt physically exhausted and satisfied, the night of pleasures was something that he would cherish as they both had transformed not physically but spiritually as monsters, beasts in human skin that trashed this room beyond human standards.

The deep claw marks in the walls and roof, broken wooden frames of the bed, cracked brick work all over the place and all of it was mostly caused by the being laying atop his body. Victor knew that Ellyn was awake and trying to fall back asleep however the lack of proper protection that their confines afforded couldn't keep the power of the sun from leaking into environment and disturbing their slumber.

Breathing out as he reluctantly move to get up for today but first he had to get his companion to wake up herself _**"Tis a new day, open your eye's my dear. Our place here is nearing an end."**_ He cooed down to her as he sat up.

Knowing that he was aware of her awakened Ellyn slowly opened her eye's, trying the savour the taste and close company she would get in a while that made her feel oh so complete. With a stretched out yawn she crawled up and looked up upon her better with half lid eye's that spoke with her lips of her well satisfied enjoyment "Good morning my lord~" she sang out as she clung herself even more onto victor.

"_**Are we well pleased from last night?"**_

"Very! You made me feel more alive then I had ever felt before." She breathed out, her body quivering from the memory of last night and how he did her to an unnatural climax that did more then just complete her body but her soul and what else that now dwelt within.

Victor let free that smile that showed how please he was to hear that, cataloguing that bit of information away before he gently pushed her off of him much to her displeasure as she felt the yearning instinct to get back that sense of warmth that filled her spiritually.

"_**Fret not my dear. You will get all the company you wish after this last assault on the Iron born's capital of Pyke, We will end the war in one final attack."**_ He said, kissing her on the lips for a few seconds, enjoying the way she melted against him from his touch before parting _**"Now get dressed, you don't want to look improper in front of his grace today."**_ He said, tapping her on the butt, earning a giggle from her as it was telling her to get off of him as he climbed out of bed and made ready for the day ahead.

**-Morning. Castle BlackTyde courtyard.-**

Clouds gathered over the island of BlackTyde as the Carstein soldiers set about for the next assault they're lord would lead them through as confidence and aspiring pride swelled within the men as they conquered island after island in this war with only just their number's and not the full force of the seven kingdoms but one small army of an entire city against a land full of raiders.

Naturally they didn't need to have guards posted upon the battlements because they were filled in both duty and positions by the warbeast's of their lord who stood their guard without rest, knowing that they were safe the men continued on with their work without hesitation or fear.

However, their liberated captive was amazed by such terrifying creatures that acted as sentries, naturally Creighton was frightened and down right confused as to why these men were acting so normally with the beasts that were perched all around them but after being told he sort've understood their composer around such… monstrous creatures that would be giving him nightmares for a while.

Creighton dare not approach these beasts, in fact no man was both brave and stupid enough to pet the Fellbats as they were called.

As they were just about ready to set out, Lord Victor Von Carstein and his Wife Carmilla Von Carstein exited from the castle, The Lord of the Forces was dressed once again in his full body armour while his wife was the exact same with a masquerade mask adorned upon her face.

The soldiers gathered before him with Creighton standing right with them, eager to both know and get some payback on the iron born that wronged him.

"_Attention all my Soldiers!"_ Victor called out as his men all those nearby including the fell bats turned their entire attention to him _"You have accomplished much in this past few days. Did what other's would fail at and call the impossible. when you go home, you will be called heroes from your fellow brothers and sisters, you're wives and sons and even the crown itself will honour you."_

"_However, I have yet to honour you for your dedication and loyalty in follow me to this forsaken place. That is why, I have decided to give you all the spoils of war that we have collected."_ The men exploded in cheers at the spoils that they have collected was now there's alone to take home to their families. Undescribed gratitude towards victor from his men whose loyalty was now ever without question or complaint _"Everyman here, has earned his treasure for it is yours now. Take it home with you and reap in your rewards."_

As his men celebrated victor walked up to the commander of his soldiers who was also involved in the revelry before victor spoke to him _"Commander. See to it that you and your men sail back to the main land but leave us one ship."_ Their lord commanded which of course confused the commander about his lord's request.

"I understand my lord. but why one ship, are you continuing on without us?" the commander naturally asked about the unusual command his lord gave.

"_Indeed commander. But fear not, we will be joining the main assult with the royal fleet that you will no doubt pass on your journey back home. And when you do, pass on the message that we are waiting for them on Pyke."_

"yes sir." The commander said before moving back towards the legion of happy and cheering soldiers to prepare for their voyage back home.

Ellyn stared at the men who began to pack their thing before looking up to Victor, in the short time she got to know the commander of men in him, she now understood that every choice and order no matter how absurd or strange it was that it was with a reason to it that she would later find out.

Ellyn knew that without a doubt that the both of them could easily take on a small army by themselves due to their enhanced strength that made them superior to even the strongest man, plus the extra army of beast's currently posted all around them "so, this is your plan. Send our men away so we can unleash our full might upon the last Iron born strong hold." She deduced.

Victor smiled as his protégée was finally learning and understanding tactics of war that were not far off from the battle within court, one must always plan ahead in the matter of all wars for if one does not heed caution or strategized their next moves carefully then they fall to their arrogance and vanity as has been proven many times before when generals and kings are blinded by their own pride to recognise a danger till it is too late.

Victor pulled Ellyn closer as he began to take her back inside _"That is but one part of the plan. By the time the royal forces arrive, we will the door opened for them to deliver the final blow. We are the nail and they, the hammer."_ They will win the battle but it will be the king who wins the war as he takes the victory they will give to him.

However they stopped when victor was called "Lord Carstien?" turning they saw Creighton Redfort rushing over to them from the cherry crowd of men.

"_Ah, Lord Creighton."_ Victor said to the young man who stood before them with great discipline and Authority.

"It's ser Creighton. My father is lord." he corrected, keeping a straight posture and respectful tone to the man who was impressed by the young man's unbending militaristic attitude which wasn't unusual considering he is born to one of the most noble families in the realm with a history of military prowess.

Victor wasn't offended by the correction as many if not all might be, instead he retained a bemused smile on his face _"How might I help you then Ser?"_

Creighton never broke character as he spoke "I cannot express my eternal gratitude in freeing me from my captivity. Nor can I repay such debt. But I would I like to begin my long repayment by joining you in this fight, I would like to repay those traitorous pirate's for my

Victor held a long thoughtful expression as he studied the man before him who was honestly a little fearful that his request would be denied until _"…very well then young man. You shall your honours this day recovered__**."**_ While Creighton was happy, Ellyn was confused as to Victor's sudden change of plans in adding Creighton to their final assault.

Ellyn was looking forward to going all out and unleashing her full capabilities on the iron born with no restraint to appear human before the troops but now she had to keep pulling her strength

"Thank you my lord." he said, gratitude upon his face as he bowed before victor before getting up and walking away to prepare for the fight ahead while Victor and Ellyn continued to walk back in.

Disappearing once more within the safety of the castle where they resumed their true identities.

"what happened to our plan? I thought we alone were suppose to lead the final assault on Pyke?" Ellyn asked as she walked with him, wondering why he agreed to the boy's request when they could've easily turned him down or used a bit of his power to wipe the notion from his mind and make it easier.

"_**Change of plans. We can very much use this, but fret not my dear, you shall enough blood to quench your hunger just remember to be presentable to our guest."**_

**-Three hours later. The Royal Fleet halfway to the iron islands.-**

An entire fleet of the royal forces from sea guard sailed, bearing the sidgels of the crowned stag of house Baratheon upon their sails that carried with the wind.

Robert stood at the front of his ship that led at the forefront of the entire fleet, Robert tight grip on his hammer tightened further as they got close to the iron islands, seeing one of the rocky masses on the horizon.

Words could not express the thrilling anticipation Robert was feeling at the fight ahead that the king could only imagen as he invisioned himself battling against the forces of the rebellious ironborn along side his best friend Eddard Stark.

Back to back just the old times.

As they got closer the men saw upon the distance a couple of ships sailing in the opposite direction towards them.

"here it comes. The first fight!" Robert bellowed, his voicing carrying out to the other ships with their men rushing towards the deck, armed and ready to on the greyjoy forces.

However as they neared to make out the sails of their foe's they halted in their readiness as the sail the ships bared were not of iron born known houses but of main land houses, to be more precise the red bat of Drakenhof that flew on a black field.

"STOP!" Robert commanded as he ordered the ships to halt and drop anchor before the approaching ships that got closer to them till one of them sailed up next to the flagship were Robert was standing on deck looking over on the men sailing back towards the main land.

"What you doing? Why are you sailing away from those squid shit islands!?" Robert demanded to know why these men were sailing away and not towards the main land of the iron islands.

The carstein soldiers were bearing grins of high spirits as they sailed with a cargo of great treasures that they own, the commander walked up to the deck to stand opposite the king to pass on the news his lord wanted his grace to know. "Our lord has ordered us back to the main land while he and her ladyship are sailing towards Pyke. They ordered me to tell you that they'd meet you there for the final assault."

Boastious laughter roared from Roberts lips as he doubled down, holding onto the sides of the ship as he continued to roar with laughter "Hahahahah! Hear that lads!? That man has a big pair to take on those sea cunts by himself!" Robert bellowed with laughter, feeling great as he heard the news that his newest lord was more fearless then he thought, taking on the great island of Pyke with only himself and his wife.

But little did he know that he was wrong in his assumption.

**-Lordsport Pyke. A few hours later, the royal fleet.-**

One did not know what to make of the sight a beach soaked and littered with blood and gore, the sand drank the pools of blood that the silent crashing waves could not wash away, the bit's and parts of men and women was sprawled onto ever part of the shore and port.

And this was a sight that the royal ships that sailed to Pyke came across.

Men puked and froze with horror at the scene, even veterans like Thoros of Myr, Eddard stark and Robert Baratheon were still.

All sense of vigour, excitement, dread and duty was silent as the main forces looked upon the ports and rocky shores decorated from pieces of meat hanging in one form or the other.

A trail of blood and gore travelled up the path of the destroyed pathway of buildings that looked to have been raided by far worse then any the world had seen.

The ships docked and the passengers disembarked with caution, Lord Eddard stark docked upon the same port as Robert, forgoing the plan to land on the opposite shore on the other side of the island in favour of making sure his king and best friend was safe.

An ever silent air radiated off the island, no sound or cry, no squeak or whisper echoed from the dead town and that was unsettling to the royal forces.

Robert was alerted that his newest vassals Lord and lady carstein were expecting on the island, he had been hearing tale's and reports of their continuous success against the Ironborn with their small force of men. But now that the soldiers were returning home leaving the lord and lady behind to lead the vanguard Robert began to wonder who these people were if they could this on their own.

Thoughts of the mountain's terrible deeds came to mind from the lion's attack dog's infamous strength came to mind along with his brutality but this… made him question what kind of people did he invite into his kingdom.

He led his forces through the desecrated ruins of Lordsport, following the red trail up the road leading to the spireing castle tiped rocks of Pyke, a castle built upon separate rocks that conneted to eachother via bridges that connected the towers to the main castle in the middle.

They soon came to the tall hill connecting to the castle and froze, man by man, rank by rank at what was before them.

Monster's the like's unthinkable stood before them on large black wings and razor clawed fleet, they stood upon the bloodiest ground that created a large pool of crimon water that dyed what grass there was red.

These hell spawn as the most regelious and the rest called these beast's whose eye's reflected the red fires of hell while their ever closed razor sharp maws gleamed with bits of flesh that the beast's fought over as they tore and fought over what was left of those that didn't make it to the gates.

Yet standing calmly in the midest of this terrifying horde was the Lord and Lady carstein themselves with an extra man by their side wiping the blood from his sword with rag as he sat calmly against a rock despite the environment he was standing in.

Victor turn to see Robert and his forces standing at a safe distance away from his fell bats, "Hail, his grace!" the Lord of drakenhof called out to the forces behind them, causing all including the monsterous bats to turn to the royal host that froze as the attention of the ever blinkless large bat's stared at them with unnatural hunger.

Victor, Ellyn and Creighton walked from out of the black horde that parted out of their way as they walked right up to the king and knelt on one knee before him except for Ellyn who gave the lady verson of bowing but without pinching her dress as she held onto her blade that cried it's crimson strained tears.

Creighton knelt before Robert who stood with his best friend, his sword stabbed into the ground before him with his head bowed low against his blade as he showed the upmost respect to both the king and the his best friend Lord Stark.

Victor followed in his example though his sword was sheathed in it's sheath hanging off his side _"Your grace. Welcome to the final siege, I trust you had a pleasant voyage coming here?"_ Victor asked as he rose back to his feet along side the other's.

"What… in the name of the father's balls, are those… things?" Robert asked, more interested in the creatures behind the new lord and why such blood thirst beast's were not attacking them when their intent was clear in their eye's at they leered at them with unnatural hunger.

Victor glanced back to see his bat's ever standing there like stationary gargoyles as was his command as he willed them to remain there and stay their hunger from the royal force, their satiated thirst quench making them manageable that he didn't need to assert that much will to dominate them.

"_Lovely aren't they .These wonderous creature's are my Fellbat's, and they know who their master is."_ To add it further, Ellyn beckoned to one of them that walked forward on both hinged and wing limbs to her where it stopped with it's head hovering beside her's. She stroke it's chin with one hand and it purred and shivered in delight to her touch like a house pet, something that astounded the westerosi beyond what they could conceive of these monsters.

As Robert stared at the huge war beast's with awe, Lord Eddard stark diverted his attention to the third man beside them who wasn't apart of their household when he saw them last, in fact as he looked closer he could see the defining features that made him stick out from Lord carstien and why they were so familiar.

"Do I know you?" he asked Creighton as he knew he had seen the distinctive strong and broad bearings of his facial features somewhere but he didn't where until Creighton told him.

"You know my Father lord stark. Lord Horton Redfort of Redfort." Creighton said, refurbishing Eddard's memory of his mentor/ father figure Jon Arryn's vassal. He had met with the man a few times during his younger years with Robert, and whle the man was short with mild eye's, his stature shouldn't be taken lightly, a fact that Robert had learned the hard way after challenging the man to an arm wrestling competition… and then wrestling… and after that fight which would have him on the floor before he knew it.

"Redfort? You're his son." Ned was obviously surprised to see the son of Jon arryn's vassal lord all the way out here without any of his men.

"I'm his second son Creighton Redfort." Creighton corrected "my father speaks very highly of you, he regards you with the highest honour's as both a warrior and fair lord."

"I am honoured by his high opinion. Tell me, why isn't he here with you, and why are you here?" he asked, wondering as to why Creighton wasn't with an escort of Vale troops and as to why he was here by himself away from his home.

Creighton began to explain his presence here, far from the mainland and his home kingdom "I was unfortunately captured before the start of the war by those traitorous Iron born and held for ransom. My father was… misinformed of my demise and does not know that I am here and well thanks to Lord Carstein here." At the part about his father, he bared a deep frown that showed his underlying anger and hate for just a short second before he calmed down and assumed a strong neutral face.

However Eddard was confused as to what he meant by Misinformed "Misinformed? What do you mean?" he asked, not knowing the truth yet before Victor interrupted.

Victor cut in, not wanting the spectacle to happen here, better that the explosion go off a much more crowded place in order to ensure proper damage to the Hand's credibility _"I think it will be better for all of us to get this done then settle our private matters afterwards."_ He said before Robert pushed pasted him a clear sign that he wants to get on to the action.

"He's right. I've been itching to stain my hammer red once more, and don't want to wait any longer. Prepare the Trebuchets! I want those walls down now!" he ordered as he stare dup at the stone bricked walls where a few brave Iron born peaked their heads up from the safety of the battlements, not afraid of the massive army of men outside their walls but the terrifying beasts prowling upon the red field.

The setting up of the trebuchets would take all day to have it up and flirting from bringing up the pieces and parts from the ship and up the hill to putting it all together down to the last nail and screw fixed in and then the rocks to fling out at the walls, all would take up too much time that it would be close if not at night's embrace of the sky.

It would not do to prolong the victory before them so victor had an alternate salutation _"no need for that your grace, we already have the perfect weapon to break those walls down for you."_ all eye's turned to victor as he walked back in middle of the swarm, as he stood centre of the fell bats swiped his blade up to the sky.

The bat's heard the silent command and took flight before the awed eye's of the westerosi who watched as the entire flock of fellbats lifted up into the air above them and the entire hilled cliff, casting a great shadow upon the battlement and the men hiding behind it.

"_**Charge!"**_ Victor commanded as he swiped his sword down towards the walls and the entire body of the flock swopped and smashed into the stone body, sending it entire blocks and rubbles of stone flying into the air where they came back down swiftly, crushing all who were unfortunate enough to be in their path like one of Balion's son who was behind the battlement when they were smashed open.

All stared in open mouth looks of horror as well as astonishment at the power such great group of creatures can achieve in one great act then any man or manmade weapon could ever hope to achieve "By the gods." Stannis gasped out as the destruction of the walls that now held a breech large enough for their men to swarm in into castle's main yard and take it by storm.

Lowering his down as he stabbed it to the ground he turned his body sideways and looked back at the still awe strucked men and lords who beheld his work, victor bared an expecting looking upon his face as he said _"Well, what are you waiting for. An invitation?"_ he ask expectantly as he has just given them the way in.

Robert snapped out of his stupor and regained his bravado raising his mighty war hammer high into air "He's right, come on men!"

With a furious roar Robert charged straight ahead leading his army through the broken wall's killing the staggered iron born defenders .

Robert's hammer smashed into men left and right, breaking their pathetic old and outdated armour, easily bending and smashing it along with their bones and head that cracked and broke like egg shells against his mighty blows.

His men followed his example including several notable men who charged on a head towards the castle, leaving the main force that was occupied by a near large group of iron born men who railed from all nearby direction to combat the royalist forces. As a small group of them led a separate attack through the leading stone bridge connecting the island to the castle where a small group of defenders stood ready to repel the attackers.

Charging ahead with a flaming sword of wildfire waving high in the air was Thoros of Myr, a worshipper of R'hllor from Myr which was a free city where the worship of the fiery god of R'hollor was prominent amongst all other religions of the known world.

Behind him was Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, Jamie Lannister the King slayer and Jacelyn Bywater who slew the iron men as they carved a path directly into the castle.

All while this was going Victor and Ellyn hung back and watched the fighting unfold "Shouldn't we be helping them?" Ellyn asked, the sight and smell of the bloodshed awaken her addictive desire and need to drop down onto the ground and lap up all the blood around her, but she manage to retain her self control over the maddening desire for the red nectar being spilt before her.

Victor knew of his companion's vexing desire to drink the blood that permeated the air like a thick fog that filled their senses with the intoxicating aroma that alerted their senses, causing them to unconsciously adjust their senses to hear the powerful thumping of hearts beating like sticks on drums and in a tempo that they could dance to. *THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTH-!* they would hear as one heart beat would silence after the other as steel grinded against steel and metal bashed against metal with the clashing and breaking of bones and the tearing of sinew under the chink and click of armour and metal linked vests the men wore.

Victor and his forces had been fighting battle after battle with success but the favour of the crown was a fickle thing as favour with the king can easily be swayed depending on who wears both the crown and the title. But Robert was easy to please in appealing to his baser desires of battle and honour of a worthy fight, Robert was a warrior who appreciated and valued strength as a warrior should, there was without a doubt that Victor and Ellyn would be honoured greatly for their services (prowess) to the crown by defeating and conquering the iron islands, but as a warrior Robert needed the taste and feel of a good fight or else he'd sulk and whine about missing out and take out his fustrations at the people who ended the war for him before he could break bones and smash faces in.

"_**We already done enough and killed more then our share. The king personally wishes to fight this battle and who are we to deny him his pleasure, besides it is the final battle that finally eclispes this short war."**_ He said, breaking his disguise as they started to walk after the royalists but in a slow stride so as to give them time to defeat the iron born so that they don't run into any remaining defenders.

"Must be the shortest war in history." Ellyn mused as her steel hills stabbed into the scattered rubble of stones as they climbed through the breach in the wall, walking passed many dead men and a few large destroyed portions of the wall that laid scattered around them, crushing men under them.

"_**Second shortest, there was the first turtle war of Rhoynar that lasted less then a moon's turn."**_ She had almost forgotten that he was older then recorded history with a perfect memory to catalogue the perfect time frame of wars, events and other lost stuff that happened in years' time forgot. While she was no measter and bared no love for studying the tedious records and ancient tomes of old lore she will admit that she is interested to know secrets not recorded within history books about many people and kingdoms she could think that came to mind such figures from the ancient time of the age of Heroes to reign's of the dragon's.

She was so enamoured in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that they arrived on the bridge connecting the land to the castle till victor spoke "It appears that we are victorious. Time to see the finale of how this ends." He stretched his elbow out to her for her to take.

She grasped his offered limb, hooking herself to him as they walked onward over the bridge where they pass over the fallen bodies of royalist and iron born alike that turned the bridge into a stream of blood that ran down from broken doors to the hill leading down to the land below.

Finally they made it to doors of castle pyke, just in time to see all of the gathered lords, Lord Stannis Baratheon brother to Robert Baratheon and lord of Dragon stone, Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, Thoros of Myr, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and finally the king himself who stood over the chained and bound king of Pyke Bailon Greyjoy who was forced on his knees before Robert.

Robert stood triumphant over the defeated rebellious lord of Pyke, his hammer levelled with the man's head who saw the blood of his people drip before him from the splattered rough squared edges of the iron hammer. "well, well, well. King Bailon Greyjoy, have you come to surrender?"

Bailon wasn't a good fighter, no noteworthy triumphant or achievements in his life prior to this, this failed war that he would be known for and lost in less then a year.

Bailon was a known to be a very capable captain who saw when there was opportunity and futility in many of sea reaving he went on before giving it all up for his driftwood crown and commanding from the safety of his salt throne.

Bailon knew that further defiance was a death sentence and as humiliating as it is, he knew the only course of action in order to insure his own survival "I… Bailon Greyjoy, king of the iron island do surrender and swear eternal fealty to King Robert Baratheon first of his name. king of the Andels and the First Men, Lord protector of the Seven Kingdoms and Defender of the Realm." He vowed, swallowing his pride and bowing with the upmost humility to the man who once again chained him and his kingdom to the iron throne.

However, not all was given on his meagre words of fealty after his rebellion against the throne to make himself king of the iron islands, many wanted to challenge his words that were worth as much as his reliability, his people and their way of life is built upon taking that which they did not earn through hard work but rather plundering and pillerging the kingdoms of their resources for themselves.

One person at of all the lords spoke.

"_Not good enough."_ All eye's turned to see victor glaring down upon the chained and defeated lord reaper of pyke who could not stand up to meet this challenge to his so called honour _"How do we know you are not just saying these words to save your pitiful life?"_ Victor's red eye's beared down upon the king of salt and rock who became paralysed with fear as his eye's stared deep into the unforgiving inferno of the lord of Drakenhof who unknown to him destroyed two of his vassal houses.

However, they always had to be a nay-sayer or in some people's opinions… and idiot "he has no choice but accept, we have won and his son will become a ward to one of his king's vassals." Lord Eddard stark rebuked Victor's demand for more then what the defeated lord Bailon could give. As a man from the north, he and many of his people live and respect the old traditions of honour, chivalry and mercy, however as the most isolated part of the kingdom, away from the plots and schemes of the south they were too ignorant of the cutthroat world they live in in a realm where betrayal and oath breaking is all part of a lifetime game that starts at birth.

While lord stark's argument was sound there was a flaw in that plan that victor reveal to all.

"_And… what's to stop him from producing more? He's still in his years with probarbly more bastards then men from the salt wives he took, what's to stop him from taking another woman to bed and spawning more of his brood then waiting on the one son to return."_ He argued and many agreed on that logic, that if they were in that position then they themselves wouldn't wait either on just the lone heir to return, they'd get back planning on once again rebuilding their strength to attack again.

So that begged the question of how to stop of man like that from escaping the bind of having to wait for their children.

"What do you have in mind?" Stannis asked, intrigued by what the new lord was proposing.

"_Give him a reason to wait for his heir and why he should remain loyal to the crown."_ Victor said, all leaning and listening carefully to what he had to say _"Take away his ability to make children."_ The room immediately erupted in shouts and jeers for Bailon's bits to be cut off, said man himself was drained of any colour as he paled with fear of the fate awaiting him.

But not all was so cruel as to deliver that punishment upon a man "Robert you ca-!" Lord Eddard stark started, he amongst a few in number protested this horrid punishment against a defeated foe before he was interrupted by Ellyn who added her piece in.

"_Lord stark, is lord Bolton within your company?"_ the voice of Ellyn Rayne spoke in her accent, who smirking lips were present as was her voice which was heard over the jeering shouts that filled the room, she leaned herself close against victor, watching with delight at the sight of the fearful man begging for mercy at Roberts feet.

This she imagined to herself with Tywin in King bailon's place, begging at her feet as she stands amidst the corpses and ruins of his family and home begging for death or pleading for life as she exacts her revenge.

"No! I forbid it. You will not torture this man." Ned roared out, stand up to victor as to challenge him that the terrifying lord met as he walked off from his companion and stood face to face with Lord Stark.

"_The command is not yours to make. It is his grace, My king Lord Greyjoy has shown his unfaithfulness by seceding from your rule and attacking lands under your protection. Surely an example must be made to ensure no further rebellions be made against your rule and the rule of your children?"_

"Robert, you can't maim him. He already defeated." Ned pleaded to his friends sense of honour to deliver mercy not retribution on that man.

"But not destroyed. The only way you can be sure that he never threatens your rule is to hold that which he must covet greatly and to set an example have him profess his oath of featly within your throne room before all of your subjects for them to bear witness to your triumph."

The two clashed in a battle of words that split the entire room in two between those who supported victor's logic in forcing Bailon to comply with the wishes of the crown.

And those who demanded mercy and not brutality against Bailon which were few amongst the other lords who were many against them.

The roaring and shouting grew louder into a heated and cursing argument that threatened to turn into a brawl until the king himself roared out "Enough!" all quieted down but not in fear of his famous temper but in wonder of what his decision to do about Bailon was.

"I have heard your bicker and decided to take Balion back to kingslanding, where he will profess his crimes and then swear loyalty back to the crown." Robert commanded, Bailon would be forced to leave his island in chains, disgraced before the remains of his people who have lost their pride in this war that now proved futile against the main landers. Now he will be humiliated as he is taken to the capital of the crown and forced to bend the knee before the iron throne that he rebelled against, thus insuring that none of his people will join him again in his rebellion should he rise again to challenge the throne.

But there was one issue to resolve before they leave in victory "And what of his child?" all eye's now turned to the frightened little boy cowering behind the safety of one of the chairs as he watches his own father be chained up and judged for his crime.

The answer was clear though who should take him was uncertain as many would no doubt treat him as a hostage, and gladly kill him should Bailon give a reason to have his only living heir behead for his defiance.

But no one wanted him, out of spite and disgust for his people and their ways that have plagued them and their ancestors since history could remember.

No one spoke until one did "…I'll take him." Lord Eddard stepped forward "better that he be raise as a son then a prisoner." No one objected, content that they themselves would not be burdened with the weight of raising the son of their enemy within their roofs.

"There, it's settle. There will be no more talk of this or objection to Theon's placement."

"_As you will your grace. But allow me to request one thing from you?"_ Victor requested.

"And that is?"

"_The spoil of war."_ Many eye's narrowed in irritation as victor dared to claim more then what he has already plundered from the castle's he has taken, however their kept in mind that he said *spoil* instead of spoils and so watched in silence as he continued on _"I request the honour of choosing one of this castle's treasures to take as my own."_

"Haven't you earned enough from your successful conquest here?" one of the lords asked as it was a bit greedy to ask for more when he has already taken a treasure trove from the islands.

"_And have given them all to my men, and left none for myself."_ He explained though that still meant nothing as he could just as easily tax them or lied about it but no man here would dare to challenge his honesty after what he did to all that was sent after him at the tourney and of how he beat down Tywin's mad dog with his fists.

Robert wasn't bothered and didn't care about the request, he wanted to get it all done with so he could return home in victory and feast in celebration to the war he won "Very well then. Since you have earned it, you may choose."

Victor didn't hesitate to move, as he moved around the room, ignoring the already collected chest of treasures and trinkets already gathered by the soldiers as he was rather interested in something else.

"This." He said as it picked it up from the table and presented it to them, much to their utter confusion as to why he could pick that instead of the other treasures gleaming and glistening before them.

"A goblet." It was an odd looking cup that looked old and worn from years of neglect that left the metal dulled and lacking it's shine that it may of have had years ago, it stood on a tall and lean leg like any other goblet but the only notable thing about it was the worn out old scratches around it's head and with a dulled dark blue jewel embedded in it's face with another stained in the centre of it's cup.

"Chalice actually. But yes, I want this amongst all the other items the former king possesses. The rest you and your company may take as retribution for his sin against the kingdom." He said before leaving as they all began to squabble and fight over the treasure they have taken.

Ellyn followed after victor, catching up to him as he carried the prize he has taken with great care much to her ignorance of why that amongst the many other beautiful and grand objects he could've taken.

"So why that useless old thing?" she asked as to why he treated it with great care as they walked back down to the beach to leave these islands.

"This old thing as you call it, is more valuable then any treasure within the seven kingdoms. It is worth more then the iron throne you people covet so much." in truth, this old object was indeed worth more to them then any other treasure they might've collected, and it posed a place in his grand plan for both this land and for Ellyn.

"alright. But why?" she asked, wanting to know what it is that made it so important and what he had planned for it.

He stopped and turned to her, cupping her chin and tilting it to look up to him as his face was inches from her "I shall tell you as soon as we return home." He whispered as he stared into her lidded eye's.

It looked like they were about to kiss when a messenger came running down from the castle, calling out to them "Lord Carstein!" the sound of his name made the both of them whip their heads towards the man charging down the path till he stopped before them, panting from the exhaustion of air in his lungs from running and screaming his name out. Finally after catching his breath he stood before them with dignity after that act "As thanks for your service in the realm, you are commanded to accompany his grace back to Casterly where you are to be bestowed with a feast and tourney in your name."

The two glanced at each other, knowing smiles growing upon their lips as yet another opportunity to establish themselves came.

"it appears that will have to wait, we have feast to attend."

**-Miles away, within the Red Keep.-**

Cersei was holding onto the letter and smiling as she read the content's like young girl reading a love letter portrayed to her as it detailed the final attack on Pyke, while it contained her husband she was more interested in only one man who has been the main focus of her attention.. and it wasn't her Brother Jamie.

A pile of assorted reports and letters laid upon the table next to her, each differently written out but all containing reports about the battles of one lord leading the charge.

Victor Von Carstein.

The very name brought a delightful smile to her lips never before seen, not seen on the day of her wedding, nor of bearing her Pure blooded son Joffery has such a smile graced her lips.

Cersei's fascination became an infatuation upon the man that now filled her dreams and fantasies , such passion in her heart were never before inflamed since her days as a young lady at court trying to curry favour and attention with the noble Targaryen prince Rhaegar who captured many heart's with both his kind and gentle nature.

In victor Cersei found the man she desired above all else, handsome, charming, fearless, strong and a man of both noble baring and attitude something the latter that both her husband and brother lack and do not attain to.

Her husband shamelessly bellowing with his bold childish acts and words like common sellsword in a bar, drinking whoring and hunting in which ever order he finds himself in and spurning her both physically and verbally.

Her bother, though raised alongside her to take up the mantle of Lord of Casterly rock was also lacking the proper attitude and maturity that would've made him a fear man just like her father but he treated everything including life as a game, a silly joke that he parades around in even as other's spit at him with the accursed name Kingslayer that he is labelled as.

But Victor, he allowed no slight or obstacle to stand in his way.

He was a hero of the oldest tales, Cunning as Lann the clever, brave like Durran Godgrief, strong as Ser Duncan the Tall, Ferocious as Meagor the cruel and a conqueror like Aegon the Conqueror. He was all these men reborn as one single man, a man who if ambitious enough could take the world and make it his throne, he could forge an empire the likes of which would topple any other in the histories of mankind.

And there she imagined herself standing by his side wearing a crown as they sat upon a greater throne or she sitting upon a throne worthy of her and him next to her as her consort, lover and husband with many children destined to be kings and queens like the Targaryens.

Of course she kept being reminded that he was not alone as she fantasied about as the irksome masked face of Carmilla would always invade and take over her thoughts bring that unearthly rage with it especially as she was accompanying victor all the way here for the festivities in his honour.

Cersei knew she had to play it smart, that slip up at the ball made her realise that she wasn't dealing with the average lady at court but someone who knew how to play at the game of word with tongue sharp enough to leaving a debilitating wound on one's reputation like it did with her.

She knows for a fact that people are still gossiping about her and Jamie's dark secrets that were mostly true but the rumours were becoming even more twisted as it goes on such as that she's not only fucking Jamie but her other brother Tyrion.

Such a thought made her shiver in disgust at the thought of that lecherous abomination putting his twisted little hands all over her body.

The rumour may disappear for a time, hopefully not appearing on history books that records nearly every slight and slip up throughout the history of Westeros, she'll be damned if she allowed them write down this baseless rumour like they did with Aegon the Unworthy's wife who was a victim of baseless slander spurred on by her own husband.

If she were to counter this rumour then an even juicer one need only take it's place for people to forget about her.

In her twisted hate fuelled mind he began to think up what weapon she needed to retaliate against Carmilla Von Carstein on her own soil of Casterly Rock where she would hold all the advantages in this game.

_**-Bloodstained Letter from Thoros of Myr to the Great Temple of R'hllor In Volantis.-**_

_The night is dark and full of terrors they all say._

_They all repeat in their chant as they pray to lord of light for protection and salvation against the agents and monsters of his great foe the Great other whose name not known and if it was then it never spoken._

_He is only known by the names and titles he bares._

_The Lord of Darkness._

_The Soul of Ice._

_And the God of Night and Terror._

_I've never been a believer in the great words and sacraments of the Prayer's the Priests had us go through, half of them I don't even remember or choose to._

_Not really a religious man… until now._

_At the siege of Pyke I beheld… creatures that the mind could not conceive of._

_I knew that these Monstrous bats were not natural, the way they moved and obeyed the command of their Master the Lord Carstein._

_A mysterious man of unknown origins with skills and abilities beyond what men are capable of, at the tourney I witness him destroy all that went up against him with such speed and strength that he killed all those before him and defeated the mountain with his fists._

_I knew right then and there that this was no man, in his presence I felt an unnatural coldness and shiver of fear run up my spine and as I looked upon him, his eye's bared no warmth or human compassion within them._

_And his great city is home to such unique and other worldly contraptions that were far beyond the concept of what we could dream of, Iron posts that house's ever burning fires within their casings and a great castle of nightmares that would make the most righteous of men flee in terror at the sight._

_I know that deep within my soul that this Lord Carstein may be an agent of the great other… or R'hllor have mercy, He is the Great Other._

_The bringer of death and Darkness that will swallow up the world in eternal night._

_I now write this in hopes that someone may spread the word of the day of great terrors coming._

_For the night is dark and full of terrors, and I have seen the first of many to come._

_**Thoros of Myr. Brother of the Priesthood.**_

**Finished.**

**I hope you all enjoyed that and look forward for the next one to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

Age Of Terror Reign Of The Night Ch 7

**Hello again everyone.**

**Once more after a long wait another Chapter for Reign Of The Night Ch 7.**

**Unfortunately for those waiting on my other works, I am sorry to say that things are progressing slowly due to lack of inspiration and other things requiring my attention much more that I have little time to actually work on any of these fic's.**

**So for the time being, I'm going to focus on the one fic at a time rather then all of them.**

**So sorry if many of my works won't be coming out soon.**

**Now without further ado I give you.**

**Reign of the Night Ch 7.**

**Victory celebrations and Matters of Honour.**

Today was a day of great rejoice and celebration as it marked the end of the war known as Greyjoy's rebellion.

A war that will be marked as the first war in the reign of king Robert Baratheon, first of his line and name of the Baratheon dynasty.

The ships of the royal forces departed from the islands in victory, taking their share of the treasures that they *Rightfully* stole back from the defeated iron born.

Many of the ships departed along with the flagship carrying his grace back to the mainland as they sailed to Casterly Rock, while other's separated and departed to return home like the ship carrying Lord Eddard Stark and his new Ward/ Prisoner Theon Greyjoy that sailed back to sea guard.

Amongst the ships sailing with the king's was one carrying the Lord and Lady of Drakenhof back to the lands for the celebrations and tourney's held in the home of the wardens of the west, the Lannister's city of Lannisport.

Victor and Ellyn were passengers within the vassal that carried them, taking the private captain's quarter's as their own with Victor only ever coming out while his companion stayed within, not coming out for days as the ship sailed.

The Fellbats. Their prized war beast's returned home by the orders of their master, flying back into their castle through the windows and hatches that leads back into the inner sanctum under the whole city.

No one entered apart from Victor who took any and all food give in and then out with a clean plate as to ensure there was no suspicions with the crew about the mysterious lady hiding in the private quarters.

For days the ships were carried by the wind that favoured them on the sunset sea's of the east as they move along the western coasts till final, Lannisport was in sight.

The great city of Lannisport was grand port city that was walled against threats outside on the main land but never against threats from the city due to the arrogance and lax security of the city watchmen. The years of absence threats and attacks on the port made its occupants and protectors fat and lazy, they were unprepared, outnumbered and out skilled by a bunch of sea pirates who sacked the city and burn their entire fleet at its harbour.

The city sat a mile away under the shadow of Casterly rock, the castle where the main branch of the Lannister's family resided as the great castle was home of the wealthiest family in the kingdom that stood on the cliff watching over the harbour and the sea leading into it.

From within the ship, Ellyn peaked through the curtain covered windows of the captain's quarters to see the castle that she once resided in, in another life when she ruled the courts here for a time before being ousted by the very man whom she loath own mother.

"The Rock… it's been awhile." Ellyn breathed out as memories began to resurface of her plays and battles here as she forged her own little kingdom within court, using her power as Lady of the rock to supply her family with needed gold to get themselves out of the muck Till Tywin and his whore mother put a stop to that, dethroning her and exiling her to another family whose wealth was also downhill.

Her red eye's gleamed as they snapped to the city that laid in its shadow, her new enhanced sight saw the damages that the iron born left in their ransack of the city, the destroyed and damaged walls and buildings, the bits of ship debris floating and sticking out from the water.

A smirk stretched from her lips as she took great satisfaction at the sight of the Lannister's own province spotting damages with lord's own personal ship being amongst the destroyed vessels now laying at the bottom of the waters, such thoughts brought great delight as she imagined Tywin's face as he awoke to bare witness to his city and ships burning in the night.

The door to her cabin opened and she once more closed the curtain and walked out to meet Victor in nothing but her underclothes as she stood before him, his glamour dropped as he stared at her with his true face _**"We will be docking shortly. Get dressed, I will have a Litter prepared to take you ashore and into the castle."**_

Getting up from place with the curtain closing back over the window, she shamelessly stood naked before victor, not feeling the least bit embarrassed about showing off her body to the man she gave it to. "why can't you just create more storm clouds to hide the sun like those other times?" she asked with a disgruntled scowled as she was forced to stay cooped up in the quarter's all this time with no time to go out and sip some fresh blood, feel the beautiful glow of the moon upon her skin, but instead she was forced to stay in there all day and night with no time outside and free.

She couldn't understand as to why a man with the power of gods wouldn't use that said power to create a large blanket of clouds to shield her from the sun's rays.

But all she got was a tired sigh, combing his hand through his hair, victor explained to her the absence of his influencing over the elements _**"Because to generate a cloud in the midst of such clear sky's would be unnatural and arouse concerns as to why such a thing suddenly appears in such a beautiful day. And second, it is draining to cast and maintain such body of large body of clouds to block out the sun."**_

In truth, throughout their whole adventure of taking the iron Islands by storm Victor used his magic's to generate and maintain the thick shroud of clouds to shield Ellyn from the deathly rays of the sun. The whole sustaining of the entire stormy weather was tiresome and draining on his magic that spent on days making added by the glamour he casted upon himself to shield his true features from the eyes of mortals.

But his protégée did not understand the laws and rules of magic, wholly ignorant of the truer purposes of the great power that she like many others believed that the great universal power granted to anyone made them gods amongst men with the power and the authority to bend and shape what the gods have already created. "What's the point of having magic if you can't use it?" she grunted, getting tired by all this talk about magic when she could barely conjure or cast the simplest of spells.

Since her rebirth back into world, she has been gifted with the natural god like strengths of what she and victor are along with most of the abilities that come with it yet forces of magic that he seems to command with the grace and wisdom of a king while she felt her own pool of magic slowly grow but at a rate that will take ages before she could possess power equal to that of her lord and master.

"_**The point is knowing how to use it."**_ Victor chastised her on her impatience and lack of understanding the great powers and mystery's that she will come to possess soon _**"Magic isn't some great power that some fools can use without restraint or wisdom to use. There are rules and limitations to what one could accomplish."**_ The ancient being had learned a long time the limitations to what one can do with magic and how limited they can achieve as he had seen many foolish wizard's and warlock's destroy themselves from the arrogance that they can achieve such power that they're bodies cannot handle.

"_**But that's a talk for another day. Today we look pretty before the lords here."**_

**-Disembarking-**

The ships carrying the royal forces sailed into the ports, in-between the docking planks with men tying the ropes to secure the ships in place while the crew pulled and tied the sails before throwing down the boarding planks to create a bridge between the ships and the mainland.

First from the vessels was Robert Baratheon, strutting down with his head held high as gathers from the city came and cheered the returning heroes on their successful victory on Pyke, Their applaus and bellows where genuine to the royal forces for vengeance against the Iron People the destruction, rape and pillaging of their homes not long ago with the scars still fresh.

Other ships came while other's waited with row boats carrying other lords and men onto shore.

Amongst the first ships already docked, Victor Von Carstein stepped foot onto the docks, garbed in his shining shadow steel armour but with his helmet off to show his face to the masses. Behind him, men carefully carried the Litter containing the Lady of Drakenhof herself who was protected from the deadly glare of the sun within the thick curtains of her carrier.

The two travelled across the studying hard wooden path till they touched the strong stone of the port city's street port where the crowd continued to cheer, blocking their path.

Though some didn't mind the praise there were those who had things to do and wanted to rest their shaky legs after some time at sea, thankfully they were given the opportunity to leave as Lannister soldiers pushed though and created a path for the men to leave through.

But not Robert, his royal grace was to be escorted to Casterly rock itself and surprisingly… victor as well.

The servants came and specifically asked for him to come with them to Casterly Rock, No doubt under the direct orders of Lord Tywin.

Victor followed, leading the carried litter up the hill where other notable lords that were with them were also walking toward the great castle, amongst them was Creighton Redfort. The young man was on a different ship back from the iron islands so he did not travel on the same vessel as last time with Victor and Ellyn.

The traveling caravan of men and lord journeyed up through the road leading to the great castle that was coming in sight. From within the protection of her hand carried Litter, Ellyn spied through the thick fabrics of her curtains to see Casterly Rock, the home of the Lannister and the great palace of the west where all of the western families under the banners of the wardens of the west came to play court within the halls of the Lannister's.

Ellyn began to reminisce of her time her, from the first time she came to this great castle. Young and full of great ambitions of being Lady Lannister to the man she was promised to, Till fate took him and so she quickly had be promised to his twin only for him as well to share his fate not soon after.

From there she struggled and battled with the now new Lady of the rock for her place and position here, playing under the false hood that she was pregnant with the son of one of her promised husbands till she found a means of permanently solidifying her power and place here.

But then came Tytos Lannister, The laughing lion.

A spineless weakling who rolled over for everyone, giving out loans only for them to never return, she thought that she might have found the means to make her desires come true but as he had proven to be a spineless worm, the moment she tried to seduce him to bed the man ran with his tail between his legs to his wife who promptly had her exiled and forcibly married to her husband and father of their three children Walden Tarbeck who's family was also in the same situation as they were.

Now as Ellyn looks up at the expect craftsmanship that costed a 100 kings ransom's to make the splendid castle that sits like a shining crown of marble above all the people living in his shadow.

'I'm going to enjoy painting their beloved castle with their blood.' She thought as she fantasied about the day when she storms into the Westerlands with an army of the dead carving a path of destruction through the Lannister ranks before she sits herself within their throne, judging all of the accursed men and women of Lannister blood guilty and exacting her revenge with Tywin's face twisting in despair and horror at the sight of his family's demise.

By the time she came out of her little world she found that they were walking right into the castle hall where he litter was gently laid down and she could finally emerge safely out from her box in the protection of the castle building.

She climbed out and emerged with her dress completely different then what she's worn already, it was a simple slim down dress that started out dark at the top of the body with the torso before slowly turning red as it descended down from the waist to the feet. It was cut from the right side of the waist to show off her slim pale legs from the naked thighs to the feet where golden metal heeled shoes adorned her feet; on her arms were golden entwined bracelets that went up from the wrist to the elbow.

Her dress was so slim and tight that she showed of the entire figure of her body, from the hips that board out to the rounded mounds of her breast's that poked through, on her shoulders that joined at the neck and over the dress was golden armoured shoulder guards that joined at her neck and went up to where the head joined.

And lastly on her face was a simple golden mask, no special designs or unique features like the ones at the ball, it was small piece that covered the eye's as her pale as snow hair was combed straight down.

All of this was to garner attention as it was currently doing right now, Ellyn as a former lady of the Westerlands relished in the attention and the wearing of expensive garments and jewellery that showed off her immense wealth and power.

And in that form of that power was her Lord and husband that she walked up to, hooking herself close to victor to express to all including the other women who bit their lips and clinched their fists in bitter jealously like the queen who stood with her father as her son was held in the arms of a nurse maid.

Together they personified the words of wealth which was Ellyn and Power that was Victor Von Carstein.

They earned their place in following second behind the king as he walked up with accomplished pride in his chainmail with a golden crown sitting upon his head and his war hammer fresh with new battle scars.

"Your grace. Welcome." Lord Tywin Lannister said and immediately the Lannister court erupted in cheers and applause to the heroes of the rebellion.

"It was bloody good Battle!" Robert boasted out, eager to celebrate the first victory in his reign as king with of course… more bloodshed "Jon!" he called out to his hand who stood not far away from the king and her father "I want a Tourney. A damn good one to honour our victory over those sea shitters!" he commanded.

Jon managed to contain the excruciating sigh that threatened to escape from his lips, after all these years he had not managed to temper Robert's desires or teach himself control, thank the gods that Ned was a blessing compared to the man who was already on his way to whoring and drinking.

From the corner of his eye he stared into the back of Lord Lannister, already knowing the high costs this extravagant tourney the king wanted.

However before all could get to partying, the distinct sound of rattling chains sounded out, all eye's turned to the entrance where armed soldiers came in with Lord Balon Greyjoy dragged into the halls of Casterly Rock in chains wearing nothing but rags.

It was a humiliating act upon the iron born Lord to be in chains in the den of his ancestor's long enemy the Lannisters.

Lord Tywin let loose a satisfied smirk as he watched the man who ordered the burning of his great fleet that once occupied the harbour, there was a sense of grand pleasure to take from this, to have your enemy chained and kneeling before you in utter humility.

"King Balon the Brave… no wait it's not king Balon anymore but… I'm sorry but what you now." spoke the voice of Jamie Lannister the kingslayer who asked as to how he should address the former king of the iron islands. A question that had many of his western lords and kin laughing at the reduced rebel in chains who wanted nothing more than to kill them all, to spit and curse at them but knew better to hold his tongue when his life as at stake as much as his man hood.

Even as many jeered and snickered with insulting titles thrown at him such as.

"Balon the Shameful!"

"Balon the Stupid!"

"Balon the Fool!"

"The Fool king of the Iron Islands!"

He chocked down the bile of hate and bitter anger that welled up within him as it took it all.

He knelt down to the floor with all humility he had to muster and spoke with a clear voice "I… Balon Greyjoy former King of the Iron Islands do hereby swear my undying fealty to Robert Baratheon. First of his name, king of the Andels and the first men, Lord Protector of the Seven Kingdoms and defender of the realm." He proclaimed, as he swore his allegiance back to the crown.

"I'm sure you do lord Greyjoy." This time it was Cersei who spoke and had the eyes of the entire court on her "But how can we be sure you will prove that loyalty?" she asked, already aware of what transpired on Pyke thanks to her many eye's and ears who wrote the exact same thing as the other with Lord Carstein's suggestion of making him a eunuch.

"How can we be sure that you will remain true to the crown?"

Robert expressed his tired sigh loudly at his wife bringing up this already decided judgement "I am not having this conversation. Ned has the boy and that's the end of it." He stated, ending the talks about Theon Greyjoy…

But that wasn't what she was taking about.

"I wasn't talking about Theon Greyjoy." She said in a tone that sounded like she sang it out, and immediately Balon paled and shook with fear while Robert stared at his wife who continued to bear her smug smirk at all of the attention and the fear directed at her.

Her Green eye's lit up as she found and looked at the man whose idea she found… Enlightening "Lord Carstein. Didn't you mention to my Husband and… king." She said the last bit out purposely "That to ensure that Lord Balon patiently waits for his son that we eliminate his ability to produce more offspring."

The court erupted in cries and shouts of cutting off his balls and cock at the man who was now a shaking and whimpering mess in his spot.

Lord Tywin looked at his daughter who continued to watch with a chilling smug grin at the near teary former rebel king.

Robert looked around, seeing his subjects calling for the harshest punishment he'd have to sentence in his reign. Despite being a king he couldn't deny the cries of his people demanding such brutal of a punishment upon a man, especially when their western lords all under the command of his father in law Lord Tywin.

A man who he was indebted to, both Financially and literally in his control of the realm due to the strong alliance of five out of 7 realms all loyal to him. He knew that if he were to deny a request… or a command then he'd pay for it dearly, the untold debt of gold could be called and he'd be forced to pay it back in full which would leave him in hard destitute throughout his reign.

Even Jon Arryn looked both sickened and troubled by the call of this kind of punishment but held his tongue as for the first time in his office and life, he looked to Robert for the answer he'd be forced to give.

Victor however remained stone faced, watching as the so called noble lords around him turned into beasts, Barking dogs howling and snarling at the sheered and beaten lamb between them. His companion however relished in the outrage and chaos around them, seeing the very men and women who had once scorned her when she was exiled now show how close to beasts that they really are.

"ENOUGH!" Robert shouted out, and all silenced their voices as they looked to the king, focusing all of their attention on him to hear and see what he has to say.

With a deep breath and pity pushed down he passed his Judgement upon Balon "Lord Balon Greyjoy. For the crime's of disloyalty and open rebellion against the crown, I hereby sentence… for both your balls and your cock to be cut off. So that you won't produce anymore any more treasonous bastards to sow yet another rebellion against the iron throne."

By the end Balon was crying and begging for mercy from that sentence but for Robert to take it back would show how weak willed he was before everyone here so he blanked out the pleas as he stormed off into the castle to get drunk while Balon was dragged away to the dungeons.

All went their separate ways to get ready for tonight's victory feast.

**-Nightly Festivities-**

The night swallowed up the sky with the half-moon hovering over the castle with lit blazers illuminating the shadows surrounding the castle where inside golden light shined ever so clear from the halls and rooms of the castle.

Inside the main hall was alive with lords and ladies redressed for the grand evening, tables now brought in and filled to the end and corners with food so rich and extravagant along with wine so rich that you knew it was bought by only one family who could afford a thousand barrels of it.

King Robert was enjoying himself… well enough with a large cup full of spilling wine in one hand and two women under both his arms with the third kissing him on his wine drenched bearded face.

He did this ever so shameful display to everyone much to the ever bitter displeasure of his wife and queen who watched with a sour look of anger for in her devious vengeful mind she made a note to kill the faces of the women he was currently fondling before her and her family.

In his drunken state he seems to forget who he was and who was currently watching him with the same irksome glare she was giving as her father stared at the so called king with scrutinizing distasteful glare as Robert acts like a drunken horny fool.

Her green eye's waved and washed over the crowd of people, seeing many familiar faces of her family, kin and lords and ladies under her father's banner along with those of the crown but she was searching for someone who was not there.

Someone who should be there relishing and basking in the praise and glory that was his by right.

But disappointingly she could not find him because he was not there.

She made sure that her father had prepared the best room, second only to the king and themselves to host Victor Von Carstein, with servants prepared to attend to them.

Cersei was about to get up and walk out when the large doors of the grand hall opened with thundering sound that prompted all to stop in what they were doing and look to see who had just entered.

As the door's swung open, there standing in the entrance was the Guest of Honour himself along with his companion.

Victor wore nothing too fancy as last time, a dark leather jacket and matching pants that made his pale complexion and hair stand out more while his companion was still in the dress she wore this morning with her mask still present on her father. Upon his shoulders and following in his shadow was his cape that sat perfectly atop his broad shoulders with the open flapped collar standing tall to the back of his head and side of his jaw as it cover's his neck.

They stood beside each other with their hands entwined and levelled up, Victor's free hand was held behind his back to straighten his posture while Ellyn laid free beside her.

They entered, slowly and methodically like two wolves slowly stalking into pen of sheep with their red eye's silently leering and studying each morsel around them careful.

From the far end, Cersei was absolutely giddy that her champion was finally here, she was about to go and search for him but now he was here.

She watched as all men parted before him out of respect and fear, The kind of power only a king should possess as they bowed in respects to him as he passed them by with not a whisper from his lips to have them still bowing in his shadow.

Her green eye's looked upon him with delight as they trailed his healthy strong form within the rich leather he wore.

But… There hooked onto him by his fingers was his loathsome companion who walked like queen within court when it should be her who walks and acts like that.

Carmilla Von Carstein, A name and a face that invokes boiling rage even as she looks at woman who walked into their grand hall like she was the lady of the rock.

Victor and Carmilla walked through the hall to where she, her father and her husband who had yet to collect himself or the large breast of chicken currently clinched in his mouth till Lord victor and his wife stood before them.

"_My Lord Tywin."_ Victor said as he and Carmilla bowed to her father _"We thank you for your hospitality."_ He showed great respect and reminded everyone present that all of this was all Lord Tywin's doing.

And shortly after they followed suit, bowing their heads and bodies to her father who no doubt was feeling the satisfaction of the recognitions he so rightly deserve and nodded in thanks to victor who made the lesser and unappreciative lords be thankful to who suffers their presence.

Victor then looked around, seeing the many eye's upon him including the king as they all waited to see what he would do next and how they would act.

"_Don't let me keep you from what you were doing before. Celebrate! We have won!"_ and so with that command, everyone went back to feasting and partying, and Robert… whoring, drinking and feasting in which ever order he was peckish in.

Victor and Ellyn from there went their separate ways with Victor walking straight towards the queen who tried to still her beating heart and breath that halted in her throat as the man of her dreams soon stopped before and bowed with true respect to her to divine grace and statue as queen of the seven kingdoms.

"_My Queen."_ He said in that thick accent that made him all the more charming as he took her hand and planted his lips softly upon them, Cersei allowed him to touch and treat her but had to let her hand drop as he lifted his away _"I hope you have been well these past few weeks. The war must've had you worried for the life of your king and brother who sailed for the final battle."_

"As much as any wife and sister. I have no doubt that my husband King Robert led his army to victory while my brother's skill with the sword carved for him a path to fight through. But I wonder as who truly won the war." She bore a smirk as she spoke of who truly secured victory for the royal forces "If I'm not mistaken, you took the initiative where other's would've waited for more reinforcement's or went back to their castles to wait out the war. But not you. You are the true hero here Lord Carstein. Everyone here knows that and the crown cannot thank you beyond all the deeds you have done for this realm, my husband may think of some… reward that is meagre compared to what you truly deserve."

Victor quirked an eyebrow as he was… intrigued by what the queen going with _"Enlighten me my queen. What do I really deserve?"_

Cersei stepped closer till her face was inches away from his and she stared deep into his red ruby eye's, as she spoke, she spoke in a husky whisper _"Not here. Come to my room later where not many ears will hear~" _Cersei could see this being her day to get what she had been recently dreaming about.

As she left, she walked with purpose sway of her hips directed towards him as she made a mental note to prepare herself properly for later when the hours of the wolf were at their zenith.

Victor knew what the queen was playing at, the message was clear as well as the signs such as her heart rate skipping as he stood within her presence and the smell of her arousal waving off of her. The queen obviously wanted to copulate with him and he honestly couldn't blame her before being attracted to him, over the years many women who has been around him has felt the odd attraction to him and he honestly didn't know what it was that made them so interested in him physically.

Be it his natural appearance that catches their eye's, his legendary skill's that intrigues them or his powerful authority that captivates them. Like animal's, humans are instinctively drawn to power, if there be but one powerful individual amongst a pack or group like wolves, the females would be vying for the attention and rights to mate with him.

Returning back to his surrounding Victor then walked to the next person he had to speak with but he didn't have to wait on him as Tywin seemed to have the exact same thought and met him.

"_Ah Lord Tywin. I was hoping to speak with you."_ Victor addressed the man who was hosting the victory feast to honour the triumphant over the war against his family's long enemy who burned his entire fleet in the water.

"Lord Carstein. I thank you for your attendance, now what is it you wanted to speak to me about."

What victor said next turned some heads and brought excitement to the old Lion's Eye's _"About the acquisition of a valyrian steel sword for your family."_

From far across the room, Ellyn's head snapped in the direction of the two men, her red eye's were wide with disbelief behind her mask, her hands holding the metal goblet full of wine strained and bent under her pressured grip as she looked on with a flabbergasted expression with her mouth gapping open in shock.

'wha- What in the seven hells is he doing!?' she thought, screeching in her mind about why Victor was giving Tywin. TYWIN LANNISTER!. A valyrian steel sword when he's suppose to be helping her in destroying them not making them more powerful.

She walked away from her group and began to make a bee line towards them walking past many of the people in her way towards Victor to give him a piece of her mind. She was nearing them, a clear path a head when suddenly her view and path was blocked by broad muscular frame with a heavy scent of thick wine and women assaulting her nose.

Stopping she looked up and first saw a heavy hedge of hair that was wet with wine before her eye's travelled further up and saw that it all belonged to King Robert Baratheon who stood before her with his eye's leering down at her with intent so clear that she didn't need to see the lecherous smile he was giving to her.

"My Lady Carmilla. Where are you off to in such a hurry~?" he asked as he purposely blocked her path so she couldn't get to Victor to stop him in what he was doing.

Seeing that she wouldn't be able to by anytime soon she relented and decided to play at what he was pestering her for.

With a seductive smirk of her own gracing her lips, she met Robert in his blunt attempts _"I was on my way to my husband but clearly you need my skills far more My King~"_ she purred out in her made up Targost accent that made her all the more unique and enchanting to not only the king but other men who desired to see her face as much as have her.

Robert licked his lips as he stared not at her eye's but what was below her head as his eye's traced the shown figure of her body from the tight dress hugging her form. "Yes… I need your skills." He drooled out, from another part of the room, watching was Queen Cersei who made sure to keep an eye on Carmilla so as to have a weapon against her. And just by the look of it, it appeared that her husband was already up to his antics, drunk and horny with clear intent on having Carmilla this night.

With a smirk she watched as her husband presented the opportunity she needed to shame this harlot within her family's hold before all that was present, she waited for the right moment to attack.

With Ellyn she was struggling to keep her smile alive on her face as she felt her resolve tested with the man who clearly wanted to bend her over the table, she would've liked nothing to then to drain him like last time and leave him fuddling through the halls but afraid of tasting far worse from his time with whores who carry many things besides their tits and asses.

Plus… the feeling of eye's upon her was heavy with malevolent feelings being directed at her.

From the corner of her sight, she looked towards where the source of the feeling was coming from and with her vampiric sight she spotted who it was. On the far side standing outside the crowd surrounding her was Queen Cersei Baratheon, the blonde daughter of her hated enemy Lord Tywin.

The queen of the kingdoms stood in the shadows with devious smile upon her face, Ellyn immediately knew what the queen was up to, having bested her attempt to shame her at their masquerade Ball. The queen was no doubt seeking revenge for being humiliated before hundreds of influential lords and ladies throughout the seven kingdoms.

Ellyn knew the mind-set of the queen, being a lady playing in the courts and a westerner of this land gave her an insight into what the queen had planned. With the smile stretching to the corner of her lips, Ellyn destroyed what chance the queen had against her as she turned her focus back to Robert who continued to ogle her breasts.

"_I'm sorry my king, but unfortunately I'm needed elsewhere. Enjoy the party."_ She said, completely dismissing him even as he attempts to gain her attention as she started to walk past him.

"Hey!? Don't go, we jus-"

However in his sluggish and uncoordinated stupor, his hand landed upon the place where a man such as him should never place lay his hands on, his rough large appendage landed upon a the large mound showing through her dress that made her freeze in her spot.

*SLAP!*

A loud clap echoed throughout the hall, silencing all other sounds in the grand hall with all occupants turning to see the source.

There with her hand flat and stretched towards the other side of her body, lips twisted in angered sneer to the man who's face was twisted to the side with red developing hand print on his face while his hand still rested upon her breast.

Breathes were held as they realised what had happened.

Carmilla Von Carstien… had slapped the king.

Though she was in the right, no one would dare strike a king for punishment for doing so was severe.

Robert's inebriate brain rattled awake with the pain on his face registering to what had happened.

Anger and fury swelled within him as he snapped his head back with his face red with blind rage, his hand upon her breast flew to her arm where it gripped it in a tight hold that would've hurt and snapped any other woman's arm but not her, as she barely felt the bone crushing hold on her limb.

With his other arm, Robert reared it back with the intent to retaliate for what she did.

With shown teeth clinched hard and his hand ready to retaliate with all of his strength, Robert swung his hand to strike her *Thump!* only for a pale hand to catch his arm in mid swing.

All saw that was Victor who stopped the king… and he was far from Happy as he bore a spine chilling expression of rage as he glared at the king who was about to slap Ellyn.

Then before anyone knew it, including the king who suddenly found himself lifted from the ground and then slammed on hard onto his back on the ground.

Gasps and hitch breaths sounded out as everyone watched as Victor threw Robert, a man more heavier then himself over his shoulder while still maintaining his grip on his arm. Robert groaned in pain from being slammed to the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs, however his reprieve was short lived a cold unfeeling hand grasped him by the neck and he was sudden wretched from the ground and forced onto his knee's.

The neck crushing grip on his throat, through struggling dazed eye's, Robert saw that man choking him was none other than his vassal Lord Victor. And for the first time in his life… Robert was afraid… he felt weak as it was at the mercy of the man who bared none for him but contempt.

"_It seems you forget yourself. Your grace."_ Victor said in a low edged tone that had no warmth, compassion or mercy as he continued to have Robert at his mercy _"As a king and a man, YOU. Should know better than to raise a hand against a woman much less Grope her. She's a Married Woman, not a whore." _His tone was sharp enough to cut into steel.

No one dared to move, even as Robert's choking gasps could be heard, It was as if they were being forced to stay there by some other power keeping them rooted in their place "Release the King!" cried out the voice of Jon Arryn who broke the silence within the court.

Immediately the kingsguard unsheathed their swords in preparation to defend their king and deliver punishment upon Victor who looked back at him from the corner his eye as he continued to hold Robert at his mercy.

All could see the bloodshed about to occur within the halls of Casterly rock, and the high possibility of a new house's demise. While some where eager to see the destruction of house as powerful as Carstein with the possibility of owning the great city he built, Other's… were less keen on the idea and wanted the exact opposite.

Tywin did not want to lose the only chance he would get at acquiring a Valyrian steel sword for his family, Nor losing a great ally such as Victor because of the Kings Blunder, he would try to calm the situation down before blood his spilt in his family's ancestral home.

Queen Cersei like her father was terrified at the prospect of losing Victor when she was so close to getting to him, she was hoping that the Carmilla bitch would give her the weapon she needed to strike at her but instead her ever incompetent husband screwed that up and laid his hand upon her breast.

As both a king and a man, he laid his hand upon another man's wife and a lord at that who secured him victory in a war. He might as well be Aegon the unworthy for his unrestricted acts of debauchery, No one wanted disgraceful king like that who nearly destroyed the realm by naming his bastards.

And she personally didn't want that in fear of her own son safety and claims of succession to the Iron throne, She'll be damned if she allowed her husband to give birth to another BlackFyre rebellion to their children.

Victor knew he was in precarious situation that he locked himself in when he slammed the king onto the floor and now continues to hold him hostage before everyone, the only way out was through one of two ways and he wasn't that ready to go for the latter.

Slowly he released his grip of the king till his hand off of him and Robert could finally inhale, slowly Victor turned around to the arm force of sworn knights at the command of Jon Arryn, ready to deliver punishment at the command.

"Seize him!-"

"Hold that order!" all eye's including victor's and Ellyn turned to the voice who that belonged to, walking straight towards victor was Cersei who tried to hold a serene smile that hid the conniving witch underneath with her hands locked before her "There will be no punishment or retaliation dealt upon Lord Carstein." She commanded much to everyone's surprise that she would defend a man who struck her king.

"But he struck the king. He must be punished!" Jon Arryn roared, seizing upon the opportunity to finally punish and reign in these extreme new lords, to make an example out of them. They were getting too powerful too quickly, and Jon feared that should they're ambitions grow to such heights as to declare treason for the desires for the crown as many wars have been waged for the very thing.

However he was obstructed by the queen from exacting justice upon them "Lord Carstein was in the right when my husband pushed his limits by touching his wife… inappropriately and then attempting to strike her." Many nodded at her reason that victor had a right to defend his wife honour and body.

"That still doesn't excuse that he attack his king."

Cersei still continued to bare her Lannister smile as she defended Victor from Jon Arryn, it was easy to say who the people in the grand hall would side with but Cersei pulled out her ultimate trump to make sure no one had any doubts or second thoughts about siding against her. "Lord Arryn, if my husband was allowed to do as he wants without restraint or care for the repercussions of his actions then we would be suffering another Aegon the Unworthy on the throne."

Jon face paled at the image of Robert transforming into the kingdom's worst monarch in history.

Aegon the Unworthy.

A name that in today's age helps remind everyone what happens when a king rules without proper governance or morality. Considered to be the worst king in this realms history for his poor and lack of proper rule, he filled his court with sycophants and whores, turning the Red Keep into a brothel and having his way with women, whores and nobles alike as he pleased.

By the end of his reign he committed the worse act that continued to haunt this realm for countless generations.

The Blackfyre Rebellion.

The wars between lines of Aegon's true born children against his bastards that would forever plague the realm until the last rebellion that ended nearly 3 decades ago in the war of the Nine Penny Kings with the now current lord commander of the Kings Guard Ser Barristan Selmy earned his fame.

No one wanted that, a great war so soon after this one and the kings own rebellion.

But that still begged the question of what happens now.

Queen Cersei has stopped the kingsguard from attacking Victor but her husband and king Robert had the deciding command as he finally managed to gain control of his cough to speak "*Cough!* No *Cough, Cough.* no one touch them." He managed to say as he held his sore and dry throat, with the command of their king, The Kingsguard sheathed their weapons and the suffocating tension within the hall lifted and everyone can now breath without fear of getting caught in the bloodshed.

His Hand Jon Arryn came over, shooting a quick glare at Victor who returned with an even more terrifying one that shook the man in his place before he shook it off and helped his king up "But my King-"

"Enough Jon!" Robert shouted through his sore throat before he manages to lift his head to look at Victor with an apologetic face "I was in the wrong and… I apologise for that." All looked at the king including his father figure Jon who stared at Robert like he suddenly grew a second head as he bowed in humility to the man.

Robert turned to look at Ellyn who stood behind Victor, using him as a shield against the former lecherous king "I'm sorry my lady. I wasn't in my mind."

Ellyn couldn't deny his plea for forgiveness especially from the king _"I… accept your apology. Your Grace."_

Now that everything was sorted out through a peaceful solution, everyone went back to what they were doing.

Robert was led out of the grand hall to his prepared room where a Measter can look him over for any serious injuries while Victor walked out with Ellyn towards theirs.

Victor led Ellyn by the hand back to their room, keeping a steady normal pace, calm and collect despite what happened as he maintained a regal demeanour, passing by servants on his way to their room before finally arriving.

Upon entering Victor let go of her hand as he closed the door before bee-lining towards the balcony that overlooked bay where the dark waters reflected the sky above with the pale glow of the moon shining above them.

Ellyn took her seat at the foot of the bed; her red eye's glowing in the darkness of the room where not a single candle was lit. she looked a victor with amazement, throughout her time with him she had seen the many levels of anger that he had shown.

Irritation, Annoyance and irked.

But in that hall a few minutes ago, she had never seen true anger, the kind when someone else dares to do something that really makes one snap into an uncontrollable moment of rage.

Even now she could see the signs of his temper broiling inside despite his calm demeanour he still showed that he was not yet calm down, the ledge where his hands laid down developed cracks from the strong pressure of his hands crushing the strong stone ledge.

His eyes were burning suns, blood red sclera with the eye's them burning with pure rage that glowed like the fires of hell were burning within them.

When Robert groped her Ellyn responded out of instinct, both natural and inside where the beast that once clawed and roared within was now silent and content after that special night that left her feeling whole. When Robert laid his hands upon her, she felt the monster within roar out to gut him for daring to touch her other then Victor, and then when he gripped her arm and went to strike her, she kept down the urge to kill him as she knew that his hit wouldn't harm her as much as they would anyone else.

However what came next surprised her, as Victor appeared and caught his arm, in the span of few seconds that went by everyone's eye's when he flipped and threw the king onto his back, she saw the murderous look of rage he held for the king.

She could feel the intent to kill emanating from him, it both excited and frightened her.

"_**Attacking him was stupid."**_ He finally spoke, never once looking at her as he instead continued to stare straight ahead into the night.

Ellyn held an indifferent face as she assumed he talked about her slapping Robert "What would you have me do then. Allowed him to continue to touch my breast?"

"_**Not you. ME."**_ he growled under his breath, his nails lengthening into sharp claws that dug and scrapped the once polished and unblemished stone. _**"I nearly jeopardised our place here by assaulting him. Thankfully I managed to control myself from killing the fool."**_ He confess to his sudden loss of control.

It was as if something in him snapped like his head when he sensed that the king had groped Ellyn, he was already on his way by the time Robert had turned his head back. When he had the king in his grip he had to refrain from killing him no matter how hard he wanted to at that moment, it was only thanks to his self-control that he manged to hold himself back from unleashing his full might upon him and his kingsguard when they posed a threat.

It surprised Ellyn to hear this from him, She had assumed that Victor was the perfect one of their kind, in control at all times but to realise that he temporarily lost control made her realise that no matter how much training or learning that in the future even she may lose control.

"_**Thankfully, I puppeted that drunkard to forgive this act."**_ Robert was already weak minded to begin with before he got drunk, His mind easy to manipulate and voice out the commands victor put into his mortal mind.

"So now what, we go back and act like nothing happened?" the grand hall was probably still alive with gossip about what happened, with the vultures and snakes that they were plotting how to play with this to their advantage.

She had no doubt that no man in that hall would dare lay a hand on her after what Victor did.

They may look and fantasise, but never touch.

Still she managed to ruin Victor's talks with Tywin about gaining a sword.

After managing to calm down and look normal… or rather normalise for him as his eye's were no longer burning embers as they were and his features returned to normal with his nails once more receding back before he deeply inhaled and turned to face her. _**"you won't have to worry about encountering the king again. He'll be sleeping through the entire night without disturbance."**_ Victor informed her, placing one last command in the weak minded man's mind to sleep no matter what.

Standing up from her place now that it was safe to approach she walked up to him "and what of your talks with Lord Tywin?" Ellyn questioned, wanting to know why in the seven hells was he offering a priceless and valuable sword to the man he promised to help her destroy "Why are you offering a Valyrian steel sword to him?"

Victor sighed as he stared at his young protégée and lover with a tried look as Ellyn failed to see the actions that he does is all part of grander scheme currently in motion as they go. _**"To get close to him. He already desires us as an object of power, if he see's us as allies then not only will we have powerful friends in the cutthroat politics of the south. You saw how quickly the queen jumped in to save our lives, Her word is the word of her father as far as everyone is concerned."**_

While Robert did wear the crown that didn't automatically make him the most powerful man in all of the seven kingdoms. That unspoken title belonged to one man who earned it as Tywin demonstrated his talent's and abilities many times during his years and his time as hand under the reign of the mad king that saw a prosperity and great flow of treasure the seven kingdoms had not seen since the golden years of the Targaryen reign before their decline.

By making Tywin as your enemy, you ultimately seal your fate as no house would dare go against him as he could out pay them in both spy's, bribes and paying for his troops and mercenaries and their up keep while other's will struggle within the first years of war.

Behind the power of the crown lies the Lannister's who infiltrated and filled nearly all of the positions within the capital of Kings landing and the red keep, they're hold and control over the political intrigues as well as the daughter of Tywin being queen has them virtually untouchable to any reprimanding or attack on them.

Men and women kill for chance to be not allies or friends for such words are non-existent in this land, only tools and pieces are what one can hope to achieve in order to survive the grand game that they play.

Ellyn seemed to finally understand his motive and plot to better themselves for the day of judgment they would unleash "So, we offer a gift. An unspoken offer of friendship in order to get close to him and to protect ourselves." While they get in close to deliver a knife in the back when the time is right, they will be protected during the time of waiting against any who dreams of attacking them.

Just as demonstrated not 5 minutes ago in the grand hall when the queen came to their rescue.

Victor smiled as he saw the realisation upon her face _**"Precisely. We want our foes off guard when we attack. Make them believe we are friends and not their enemies when we cut their throats."**_ He expressed by holding his hand to his throat where his sharpened nails were posed to slice it, he then snapped his fingers to his thumb to emphasise them cutting opening the throats of their enemies.

"_**As soon as this tourney is over, we will return back home to where we may resume our plans."**_

**-Five minutes later after they return.-**

Things were back to normal in the grand hall, everyone was feasting, talking and partying.

Victor and Tywin resumed their talks about his family gaining a Valyrian steel sword.

Ellyn was mingling with a group of nobles men and women, sipping her cup of wine that lacked or rather had no taste in her tongue as it once did in life, a near bitter taste of ash in her mouth compared to the strong sweet taste it meant to have.

Everything was back to normal… "YOU OLD BASTARD!" until that happened.

From across the hall, Creighton had confronted Jon Arryn about his letter to the BlackTydes.

The lord of the Vale was honestly just as surprised to see the young man alive and glaring at him "You told my father I was dead without even sending an envoy to check if I was." Creighton had gotten into a heated argument with Hand and his family's liege lord over what he did during the war.

Jon justified his deceit to Creighton's father about his death "We were at war. We had no time to check the casualties, better your father believed you dead then killing himself trying to find you." his reasoning's failed to placate the young man who only grew angry a the man's refusal to apologise for his deception and inaction that led to him being a prisoner of war to the BlackTyde's.

"You had no right! No right to decide that!" Creighton roared out, his face red with rage.

But Jon stood firm in his place, unfazed by the young man's fury as he had years of such temper tantrums from Robert when he was growing under him.

"I have every right to as lord of the Vale and Hand of the king." He stated, throwing his rank and position, stopping Creighton who knew he could not take his demands for justice out any further then berating the Hand for his crimes against him.

However the argument did not end there as new person entered into it.

A hand landed upon Creighton's shoulder causing him to look at who it was and with surprised eye's he once again saw that it was Lord Carstein who came to his aid _"I must agree with Young Creighton. You haven't the right nor the authority to do such a cruel thing of lying to a grieving father about his son."_ Victor involved himself in the dispute, gently pushing the angry young man behind him as he stepped in front of Creighton, taking his place between him and the Hand.

"The sudden attack by the iron born took us by surprise and sowed chaos into us. We needed Order and stability, Lord Redfort needed to believe that his son was dead so that he could focus on the present crisis that needed every able body man to combat the threat of the iron born." Jon justified his deceit, the importance of war was of major concern at the time seeing as the sea's of the realm where practically under the control of the Rebellious iron born. Putting all coastal villages and cities at risk of attack, like in the days before the Conqueror where the pirates of the Iron Islands would rape and reave they're way into the mainland when possible.

But Victor grew a smile that had the Lord Hand on edge as to what trick the new lord and hero would throw at him _"That reminds me. Where were the knights of the vale during this time?"_ he asked, his question bouncing within the hall and giving birth to many curious questions that formed within the minds of the nobility that listened.

'Where were the Knights of the Vale?' was the universal questions that murmured and whispered in the grand hall that seemed to increase in volume and in voices. With the war raging on, no one seemed to think about the other kingdoms getting involved, Dorne was easily expected to not be throwing their lot into war but that didn't mean they won't defend their coasts and cities from the Ironborn.

As far as any of the gathered men and women within the room knew, no man, Knight or lord left the confines of the Vale to fight.

"What?" Jon asked, his heart racing as fear began to quell up about the truth he hope to keep hidden, cold sweat beginning to gather on his head as he stared at victor who bared a frightening smirk like he knew his deepest and darkest secrets.

Victor whimsically glanced away from the sweating hand who looked pale _"I am just curious about the Vale of Arryn's part in this war? The North, Westerlands, Reach, Riverlands, Crownlands and the Stormlands sent every able body man and ship to fight in the rebellion but what of the Vale? I mean, we all know that we won't be expecting Dorne to throw their lot in for quite some time, but I had expected lords and knights of the vale to come at the call of their king so why did I not see a single knight or lord fighting amongst us at the battle of Pyke?"_

A nervous looking Jon manged to find his voice but spoke in a strangled tone "They!- They were securing our eastern flank." He stated, trying to ease the tension and the many eye's baring down on him like guilty man before court.

"_Strange as I have not heard of a single cavalierly of the realms renowned warriors leaving your land to protect the coasts?"_

"The Matters of War are not the concern of a lower lord to understand!" Jon commanded, putting victor in his place as a vassal lord instead of a liege lord who Ruled over and entire kingdom.

But that was a mistake…

"…_A lower lord…?"_ The hall seemed to grow cold, Even Ellyn felt a chill penetrate into her soul as the foolish Hand unknowingly insulted the most powerful being in the room who closely related to a god in terms of power and skill. Ellyn almost pitied the poor man… almost being the operative word as she really looked forward to her lord and master destroying the pitiful man before them.

A short chuckle escaped from his lips, a sudden Peng of fear welled upon within everyone who heard the frightening chortle escape from his throat _"Forgive me Lord Hand but where were you when they attack Sea Guard!?"_ eye's looked back and forth between everyone looking for an answer to that before they all looked to the man who looked like a cornered animal as Jon knew he had overstepped his bounds and was now about to pay for it _"Where were you when we launch a counter attack, taking island by Island till the Royal forces joined us at Pkye?"_

The answer was clear and did not need to be said but Jon tried to make an excuse for his absence in the war "I stayed behind! Stabilising the realm in his graces Absence." He stated, using his position to shield himself from the attack aimed at his honour but Victor wouldn't let him.

"_I believe you have the small council for that. Men who managed the realms finances and security of the realm. As hand you are tasked with raising and commanding of the realms armies, while your duties of managing the realm in the kings absence does take priority, it is a little concerning as to why it was left to the king to recruit volunteering men with no skill or allegiance to a house. Small Folk armed with only what they have instead of a trained army of household knights and soldiers, where were the rest of the lords from there, why was only the royal force at least 1/5 of Its true strength of a united realm that you so present?"_ Victor took his aim not at the hand but the seven kingdoms, using them as a weapon to strike not just at the king but at Jon as well.

While it may be alienating him a bit from the growing supporters in the room, it also showed that the realm wasn't as united as the Hand tries to present it to be.

There were many amongst lands who supported Robert but never joined in this war because they were either low in number or strength to muster an armed force, or didn't want to fight. Men like Walder Frey whose loyalty was easily questionable and well known that the old and ugly snivelling weasel faced man wouldn't risk his life for Honour or duty as he has made it known during Robert's rebellion where he earned the distasteful title as the Late Lord Frey.

And again during this war where his men would arrive late on purpose, showing their supposed loyalty by presenting arms but never using them, along with the man's other dishonourable habits of taking and marrying any woman that catches his fancy… even be they his own Daughter or Grand daughters.

Back with Victor, he continued his task of tarnishing Jon's reputation and honour _"As both a Hand and Lord of the vale you reflect the status of the kingdom and of the Vale. And from what I saw, this land is hardly united nor dutiful in their loyalty to the current king and your kingdom is not home of the renowned honourable knights it so boasts about if they cower within their mountains and halls."_

Jon Arryn clinched his teeth in anger.

The summoning of lords and knights was meant to be over looked in the ensuring chaos and victory of the war. The Westerlands couldn't muster an army to join them due to the Lannister's putting all of their troops into defending the western coast, plus all of their available ships were destroyed in the sacking of Lannis Port.

Truthfully he had summoned his banners but as ever his … Wife had intervened, stopping the Raven's with commands to join the war, burned and destroyed them before sending different orders to protect the Vale from outside threats.

While he had reprimanded her for going against his council and decision, he couldn't fault the wisdom in protecting the eastern coast. Should the royal fleet fail in sailing across the sun set sea, then new ships needed to be available for a second attack, The Ships of the vale could've secured victory had not the Carstein's took to the islands themselves and destroyed the Greyjoy defensive fleet at the first islands.

Everyone even himself considered to be a even-tempered man, not easily riled or annoyed when insulted, but he was a man and a lord. Prideful of his accomplishments and of his birth land, when someone insults that which he holds dear, especially when someone insults both before everyone, that is when he must defend both his honour and the honour of his people.

"Are you insinuating something Lord Carstein!" Jon was calling him out on slander that was borderline challenging on his people's and his honour.

Victor didn't bother to hide or cover his jabs, as what came out next was blunt and clear _"Only that the Knights of the vale are Cowards. Always hiding within their kingdom and never leaving until they muster the courage to leave the safety of their walls. Like frightened hens in a coupe."_

Creighton felt that insult at him as well as he was from the vale and his people were being called cowards.

Jon felt the last of his patience snap and his anger rise beyond what he's felt or shown that if his young ward was present right now, then he'd be impressed at how furious his second father looked right now. Face so red he looked ready to explode, Eye's bloodshot and exploding with fury, bottom lip pulled in and clinched between teeth with blood trailing down to his chin. His clinched fists shaking with rage that they begged to be unleashed and pound the smirking face of the man who caused it all.

"You insult my people Lord Carstein!" Jon shouted out, from the shadows, Ellyn watched with smirk twisting on her face as she watched victor tear the hand apart before everyone, breaking down his lies and excuses and leaving only a defenceless man to take in all of the insults that will stick to him as he floundered about with what excuse he could try to muster up.

She could see similar smirk adorned on the faces of everyone here, like jackals looking upon a wounded prey and plotting many ways to use this moment of weakness to their advantage.

"_No. I merely speak the truth, for as emissary represents a kingdom, then a lord represents his people. And I have to say that you personify your fellow lords and knights as cowardly curs that boast about their martial skill when really they speak with twisted tongues filled with lies and fear."_

That was the last straw for him "THAT'S IT! I have enough Slander and insults from you. In the name and Honour of the Vale of Arryn I challenge you Victor Von Carstein to duel at the King's up coming tourney!" gasps sounded out as the Hand openly challenge Victor to a honour duel.

Victor arced an eyebrow with a bemused smirked on his lips _"I wasn't aware you were warrior Lord Hand. But accept your challenge._"

He knew that Jon Arryn was no longer the warrior he may have been in life, age ate away his youth and body, Bone's becoming brittle and weak, Muscles slacking and stamina limited so that left only one option for the Man challenging him.

"My chosen warrior shall fight in my name. Who will fight for you?" It was expected that he put one of the warrior's or knights willing to fight for him but the both of them knew that none of what the Lord Arryn would throw at him would survive in the fight.

It would only be for the display that wins him what little honour he could from this challenge by showing that he's not afraid to defend his honour when questioned.

But Victor had other plans the meeting his champion on the field of battle _"Seeing as it was not only me that you've disrespected I name the other person who has suffered under your incompetence. I name Ser Creighton Redfort as my champion."_

"ME/ HIM!?" both Creighton and Jon cried out in surprise to the name of his champion who was called.

Victor wrapped his arm around the surprised young man, pulling him closer as he stared down the equally shocked Hand with his hand resting upon Creighton's other shoulder _"Yes. I have every faith in this young man martial skill. Let our trial by combat begin his grace's tourney a week from now."_

Jon said nothing as he simply glared at victor before walking out of the Grand Hall, highly likely to be sending ravens to call for the best knight or warrior he had to fight for him against Victor's champion who was feeling quite humbled that he was picked to fight for a man as great as Victor Von Carstein.

He slipped out from his hold to address the man who named him "While I am honoured by your faith in me my lord. but wouldn't you fair much more better then I against The hand's champion?" Creighton had heard the stories as much as any young man who ears drops on their father's gathering talks or read their letters behind their back.

He had heard about how Victor took down all that went against him… even the Mountain where even the greatest warriors such as the great Ser Barristian Selmy would find trouble fighting against such a monster of a man who's size was equal to his monstrous strength that would crush any man with his bare hands.

"_I would and could. But me defeating him doesn't prove anything, everyone knows that I can easily triumphant against this realms strongest warrior's so the lord hand won't send his best against me. You on the other hand will force him to pit his best against you, making his defeat all the more harder for him to overcome."_ Victor had planned on this, telling his champion his ploy to goad the Lord Hand.

Drawing the Hand out to call out for his best champion against Creighton, to make his defeat all the more sweeter. But knew that political intrigues and conniving ways of the south meant that the hand would try to play dirty, using what resources he could to halt or block Lord Victor through the young named champion.

Said named champion narrowed his eye's at victor, Glaring at him with heavy suspicion "so you basically used me?" he growled through his teeth as he sent pointed looks at victor.

A small and quick laugh escaped from victor's lips at the accusation thrown at him _"Used you? my dear boy, I haven't lied nor intend any ill-intent to you or for you."_ he answered honestly as throughout the journey since meeting him to now, he has never had any ill-will's for the young man who's shown the great martial prowess for a son from a family with history in the military.

Victor walked back to him and laid a hand upon his back before he escorted him out _"now, come marrow we begin your training. My champion will not be unprepared for his fight."_

Victor had plans for the this young warrior who caught his eye.

One's that will shape the world and the course of history for generations to come.

**-Later in apex of the night-**

All guests where soundly asleep or retiring to their rooms with few servants awake to patrol the halls and clean up the rest of the festivities.

But lurking through the halls where candle lights flickered and blew out, submerging the corridors in complete darkness, two predators in human skin stalked through the halls with their own agenda.

Victor and Ellyn were separated from each other, both in different parts of the castle.

Victor walked with the stride and posture of a noble men while his eye's ever glowing in the darkness showed the demon in the darkness that swallowed all light before it could penetrate through the thick shroud traveling through the halls.

Victor was on his way to the queen's chamber, as he had promised to see what it was she had to offer him… not that he didn't already know but he could easily use this time to gain more political footing in the kingdom then he already does.

Soon he found himself at the doors leading to her room, while odd as it was that she wasn't with her husband in their luxury decorated room with bed large enough to fit both of them in any other castle, this was her birth home and thus she felt more relaxed in the room she grew up in.

He stood before the door where the only light that shined underneath was from the moon facing it outside, raising a fist, he knocked his knuckling upon the wooden frame _"My queen. It is I, Lord Carstien! I'm here as promised to talk about what rewar-"_

"AH! AH! AHHHH~!" was the sounds of her cry's. Not cries of pain but of the exact opposite that sounded out from within the room, halting him in his talks.

It took approximately five seconds to register it all and what was happening _"Nevermind! I'll come back another time."_ He called out to her before turning his heels and walking back the way his came all the while thinking of who else could be in that room with her except for her husband who wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

As he stood outside the door at that time he smelt her scent twice over which was unusual as human's only produce one form of scent not two, The heavy musk produced during sex is heavy and he would've smelt another person's scent in there. His enhanced ears heard the rapid drumming of two hearts booming in that room so she wasn't alone but why did he not smell the scent of someone else?

Curious as to the reason behind this oddity, he disappeared into the darkness with the intent to investigate this from an outside perspective.

**-Meanwhile, Inside Cersei's childhood Room-**

The queen of the seven kingdoms was caught between Anger and ecstasy that ran through her.

All caused by the very man ramming his dick into her without care or concern that they were nearly caught.

Jamie had ruined her prepared evening and self by believing that her exotic clothing, prepared room of wine with two cups and rose petals laid around the room, and the finest silk decorations she had put in immediately was all for him.

Try as she might, She tried her best to dissuade him otherwise but knowing or not of her intensions to have someone else besides him didn't stop him from ripping down her underwear and penetrating her with his dick.

And He purposely made her cry out in order to send away the man she truly did this all for.

So anyone could see why she was feeling these two emotions at once.

She Loved her brother… more then a sister should. Their secret relationship was closely guarded between them, with any witnesses dead before they could talk and servants sent away before they could hear.

As she laid on her back, facing towards the door with Jamie on top of her, She pictured her blonde haired twin with Pale white hair instead, Red eye's instead of Lannister Green and an unblemished ice white skin that was unique and beholden to have.

However, Unbeknownst to the two they were being watched.

From the open balcony two pairs of red eye's peered into the room, seeing the twin's fuck each other without restraint.

While one pair of eye's looked on with intrigue and plans being born.

Another watched with both equal disgust and amusement at the scene.

Victor and Ellyn were outside on the balcony, clung firmly to the walls with their nails deep into the stone that held them as they peered from the top lining of the open arch, their long white hair flowing up instead of gravity making them drop along with all other clothing that should've folded downwards by the universal force that holds all down to earth.

Ellyn was notified by victor of the anomaly he found outside the queen's room, curious she joined him and was glad to do so as she found the perfect thing to use against Tywin. She could imagen the face he'd make should he barge in here to see his perfect golden son and his slut of a sister entwined together.

She licked her lips at the juice fantasy of the entire kingdom finding out about this. The whole scandal will completely destroy the Lannisters, Humiliating them for generations to come, putting them deep in the muck that no amount of money they have or throw would get them out the hole Jamie and Cersei's secret puts them into.

While she would like nothing more then to wake the entire castle and lead them to this scene, her companion had other plans then to simply present the two siblings as forbidden lovers. His ever calculating mind began to wonder how long this secret incestuous relationship went on for considering the rumour Ellyn blabbed out at the masquerade ball that got him curious but Most importantly if the newly born crown prince was truly king Robert's son or Jamie's bastard?

Crawling backwards from the balcony all the way to the unoccupied room from which they descended from and re-entered before Ellyn let loose the twisted laugh that she kept within herself all this time "HAHAHAHHAHA!" bellowed from her lips that was contained within the room as she doubled over, throwing her mask off and holding her sides as she continued to let out her delight and amusement of what she just witnessed.

"Oh… how Rich that was!" she finally said after gaining control of herself, she used a nearby table to help herself up "To think that the queen and her brother are more then just siblings. Their lovers!" as twister conniving grin was ever etched on her face as she turned around to face her companion who stood in the archway with a deep thoughtful look on his face.

"_**It appears that the rumours are not unfounded."**_ Victor said as he held his chin while staring at nothing but the _**ground "But… what else are they keeping a secret besides their hidden love?"**_ he mused to himself, not really interested in anything else as his companion walked up to him with an ever shit eating smirk that showed her fangs.

"What else is there besides that!?" she asked as her red eye's lit up with delightment as she thought about waking the whole castle and leading them there "We must show everyone this! We can effectively destroy them all with this scandal!" she informed and while victor did agree that this would effectively deal a huge or crushing blow to her enemies and soften their conquest.

But it was too soon and rather too late to act as by the time they do in fact wake the whole castle up, the queen and her brother may have already finished and fled from the room, the queen may be caught having sex with someone other then her husband but the damage would not be too severe as it would've to catch them both in the act.

"_**No!"**_ he firmly commanded causing the smile that was once upon her lips to disappear with frown married on her face.

"No? but we have the perfect opportunity here to destroy them! We can't let this moment of power slip by while we have the chance!" she argued, not wanting to let such a golden and perfect opportunity to destroy the Lannisters go.

"_**It is already gone and by the time we awaken the whole castle. They may have already finish and parted from the room."**_ He reasoned as he bared down on her, intimidating her to accept his command whether she liked it or not.

Ellyn bit her lip, her fangs and teeth easily penetrating into her flesh and drawing blood as she stood there, glaring back at victor with rage at his ever damned slow progression that forced her to be patient in the face of her opportunity to strike.

"**Why!?"** she cried out with fangs bared and eye's burning with predatory rage "Why do you keep me from this!? Why are you not helping me destroy them as you promised me when we set out to conquer this land!?" she demanded to know his reasons for holding her back for all of this.

Victor shot his hand out to her, but while she had expected him to grasp her by the neck, she was instead shocked to find gently cupping her chin with the thumb soothingly stroking her cheek as she looked down upon her not with a hard glare but a soft expression that faulted her heart hardened by anger.

"_**And I will but now is not the time we will attack."**_ He cooed to her softly, extinguishing her burning rage with the softness of his voice that left her not as reborn vampiress but as a woman with only despair and heartache that filled her hollow heart that yearned for vengeance. _**"I know of your pain and longing for vengeance but you don't want a quick and easy victory against them. You want to see them suffer. For them to know what true humiliation and despair is before granting them the merciful death you may grant at your whim."**_ His words impacted her hard that she failed to feel the red drop of tears softly falling down her face.

She trembled and her clinched fist's faulted and released, letting go of all traces of anger and resent she had before a soft pair of lips met hers and the embers of hatred and rage was squashed. Despite being a reanimated undead she was still a woman with the frail emotions she still possessed and so she latched onto the only support she had in her life.

Silent gasps and silent tears was all there was as she hugged herself into victor who held her close, letting her unleash her raw emotions of sufferance, misery and unanswered retribution that she so demands into him.

"_**I am a man of my word. You will have your justice that you so crave but much more the sweeter then what you have planned right now. Besides, given that the queen seems intent on having me. I believe we will be getting more opportunities to slowly destroy them as you like."**_ He reassured her however he failed to predict the outcome of what laid in his words that caused her to still.

Still her body. Her Breath and her tears as something new surged up within her.

Her hands upon his body clinched dangerously tightly onto the fabrics of his coat "…what did you say?" she said in a tone that surprised him as it contained a hostility not directed at him nor any anger. This altogether tone caused a shiver to creep up on his spine as he watched with an amazing stone face expression as she lifted her head and looked at him with frightening possessive look "The queen… wants you!?" she hissed out as her eye's stared in a threatening manner while she clutched his body tightly towards herself.

These new territorial feelings surged up within her, dominating and controlling her which on the most part was part of her true feelings as she honestly had grown quite attached to him and after their night passion she now possesses an unusual attraction that compelled her to always

So to hear that another woman was trying to seduce him made something in her snap and cry out for the blood of the woman who dared to try and take what is hers!

"_**For more then just for simple consultation."**_

"**No!"** she hissed out to him "**She** will not have **you!** That whore will not touch you **Whilst I live!"** she declared to him, feeling the beast within Roar and howl for blood, slaughter those who dare to touch what was hers and assert her dominance over everyone to make sure no

Victor was feeling both amusements at the animalistic nature his companion was showing and agreed that queen Cersei would never come close to having him physically.

He had standards when it came to fucking women as it was.

He never touches whores. Both for either pleasure or nourishment as the low born women were breeding grounds for diseases and parasites.

He never touches young girls because that's sick and he's not going to force himself to bed a girl who's barely a woman as it was sickening to bed a girl who was still a child. Both out of self-respect and self-restraint that many of the lords and ladies around him seemed to lack like Walder Frey who was completely devoid of any self-respect he had himself as he shamelessly marries his own daughters and granddaughters.

And he never lower's himself to bedding sluts like Cersei Lannister who spreads her legs to get what she wants or to anybody she likes without regard of other's or what they might think because she believes she can throw her money and power in order to get what she wants done.

And so with soft voice accompanied by matching face to quell her fury, he spoke to her as gently as he could _**"You needn't worry my dear."**_ He said, as he brought her face close to his that their lips were only centimetres away _**"I don't plan on so much as touching her much less tasting her vile blood."**_

And with that the two Ellyn let her emotions take her as she pushed herself deep into him with her lips smashing into his, for the first time in her life she allowed herself to be vulnerable. To feel helpless and weak for being unable to exact her vengeance yet, to have such a gold opportunity to strike the deceivably blow to cripple her hated foes only to have to stay her hand at the command of her teacher and lord who swore that he would aid her in her quest for vengeance.

At the denial and constant stress of having to wait for who knows how long got to her.

There were few moments where she relished in feeling superior such as basking in the slaughter and gore, the feasting of fresh blood and finally her personal favourite, humiliating the queen. In those events she felt a feeling she had not felt in a long time.

Pride. Victory. Superiority.

These were the only positive emotions she felt amongst many core emotions she possessed such as Anger, Hatred, Irritation,

That night when they had sex or as other's might call it monstrous intercourse that would've killed anyone else but on that night when they fucked like wild beasts she felt completed. Something in her was filled like a missing piece that she didn't know she had was completed and after that she started to see victor as not the man who resurrected her, teaches her, hold's her leash and is her superior but now as the man she can trust.

Confides in. Trust's her life to. He was her other, the one who showed her affection in a life of political loveless marriages that this world was known for.

Her marriage to Walderen Tarbeck was out of necessity and humiliation, not love. It was her imposed exile from Casterly rock, a desperate and hasty marriage alliance to a man in his fifty's while she was 30 year's younger then him.

And in that time of suffering through the similar impoverish lifestyle as her family was experiencing and suffering through mothering his three children, no love was born between them in those years, only a… mutual interest of furthering their house's position and wealth.

It was through her in which he gained the ability to collect loans from the weak lord of Casterly Rock Tytos. It was through her that the houses Tarbeck and Rayne once more saw splendour not seen in such a time and it was through her in which they enjoyed such rich livings before Tywin ended that.

He was the brawn, power made physical in the primogeniture society where women had no place except producing sons to further the family line. They may generate and covert power in politics but never lead armies or own land less they be the only surviving members but even then when they marry that land is then owned by their spouses or children.

She was brain's, the political backing in their relationship, pulling strings and garnering support for them amongst the court of jackals in the Lannister's halls. Walderen was nothing before she came along, a man in destitute with a home slowly and painfully sinking into the muck before she pushed him in the direction he needed, aimed and told what to do, he took credit for her plans, victory in her commands.

And it was tiresome to keep it together, leading a blind man through a field of death known as court was irksome especially when male pride got in the way and he would assert his position and authority over her when she stepped out of line.

But with Victor, he didn't need to be told what to do only advised in the current affairs which was the court's of the lesser men and women who call themselves noble lords. Victor proved to be more then just brawn, he was also brains. He was cunning on both the battle field and in the fields of political intrigue

He was the perfect man. Charming, Handsome, Intelligent, Strong and Powerful.

Everything that she could ever dream of and he was her dark dream made reality, the new and only thing she cherished along side vengeance and she wouldn't let anyone take away what new joys she had. Not that whore queen. Not Tywin Lannister. Not anybody!.

The nightly breeze blowing in and capturing what free and loose objects that it could lift, victor's cape moving up and wrapping around Ellyn who pulled herself deeper into victor, never letting her lips leave his as her hair flowed up.

The moon light shining though the balcony gave a distorted yet shadow images of the two with victor's cape transforming into a large wing that wrapped around the two with Ellyn's hair ghostly floating in the air.

**Finished.**

**Hope that was as good as the last one.**

**Anyway, here's the Omake.**

**Omake.**

_**-Origins of vampirism. By Arch-Measter Orisno of the citadel-**_

_The light and merry of men feasted and celebrated in victory over the Iron Born in their short rebellion from secession from the throne._

_But not all bared the same warmth in both body and soul of the lords and ladies within the once splendour castle of Casterly._

_The Carstein's stalked into the hall's. head's raised up and proud of their grand accomplishments of delivering victory into the hands of King Robert Baratheon._

_Many historians of this age believe that it was on this night that the carsteins began the steps in their rise to power. The first move's in the great game to conquer the realm and the world but this false._

_The Carsteins plotted and began their moves way before that as they sought to conquer all in an age of strife._

_Many know of their nature with theories on how they devolved from men and women into monster's._

_Perverse imitations and shadows of their former selves. Selling their souls for immortality, Eternal youth and beauty… Power and strength._

_Other's choose ignorance and blind themselves to the so called reality that the fictional stories of beasts in human skin feasting upon human blood and spreading their debauched curse onto others as simply tales told to scare misbehaving children or rumours used to quell insubordination, rebellion and cower rivals from acting against them._

_But few know the truth that those stories and farfetched tales…are true._

_The reality that they were monsters is fact and not fiction._

_Undead that prey's upon others for their blood. With the command of countless legions of dead and living, Human and Other at their service with the long lost arts of the arcane at their behest._

_The events and affairs of the kingdoms at that time were greatly changed by their presence._

_Many wonder what might've happened had they not existed._

_Would the strife known as the war of the five kings begun?_

_Would that such chaos and instability not be present to give rise to a Dark Age in this world's history where brutal and terrible acts were performed?_

_Would that once mortal and noble men and women not turn from the holy and sacred light of the gods instead of embracing the darkness and selling their souls for power as pacts made with demons in human flesh that today the accursed plague known as vampirism still exists with branches of the undead pestilence continuing on in various bloodlines from the those infected by the original perpetrator._

_These Bloodlines are signs of the grand curse being born with many bastard lines of the blood pestilence inheriting the unique traits from the inflicted parents. Some retaining their human appearance whilst other's devolved and mutated to revealing the horrifying beast that lurks beneath the skin._

_But none could compare to the majesty and beauty of the original strain passed on from parent to child._

_Rumours afloat of the Lord Carstein and his Queen producing a child born and not bitten that inherited their natural abilities._

_But these rumours are unconfirmed as the inflicted contain such secrets to their second grave._

_**Writings of Arch-Measter Orsino of the citadel. **_

**Hope you all enjoy that.**

**Victor and Ellyn are earning friends and enemies in this game for the Throne and the world.**

**Next chapter is pretty clear but who young Creighton will be facing is a secret and I would dissuade any secrets or information on what the next chapter will contain so sorry but all of you will have to wait.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again everyone. once again here with a new updated chapter for my most popular story of the GOT series.**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

Age of Terror Reign Of The Night Ch 8

**Battle of Champions.**

A week had gone by and still the populous current and coming into the westerland were excited especially when word quickly spread about the up and coming honour duel between the champions of the Hand Jon Arryn and the legendary hero and lord Victor Von Carstien.

Naturally said name of Victor's champion prompted the very man's father to ride so hard to casterly rock that he damn near killed his horse by riding all day and night.

It was only natural that the patriarch of the house was relieved and over joyed that his son wasn't dead as he was lead to believe. But that moment of fatherly love was quickly wipe away as honour and loyalty to his liege lord made him demand that his own son step down as champion.

_**-Flashback. one week ago-**_

_"Why can't you understand! Its not just my honour on the line but the honour of the man whom I owe my life to!" Young Creighton Redfort was standing up to his father who commanded that his honour duel cease in their sworn loyalty to their house's high lord._

_Honour and the old traditions of oaths and fealty were the main traidtions that isolated kingdoms like the North vauled above all others. The vale was a region of large impassible mountains that make traveling through the region nearly impossible except through the only possible road in and out of the Vale of Arryn which led to the bloody gate, the only entrance on the great eastern road that led to the Eyrie, the ancestral seat and home for House Arryn._

_The arryns have govern the vale for centuries after their legendary ancestor the winged knight slew the griffon king of the first men, securing the vale for the andels and taking oaths of fealty from the ancestors of many of the noble houses of the vale._

_Houses such as Redfort have taken their oaths and vows to their grave in servitude to the Arryns for generations, so for one to go against and challenge their liege lord such as Jon Arryn, A man who has both the loyalty and respect of the men and women of his vassel house's goes against such honours they hold to him. As well as undermine and question their true loyalty amongst the other lords._

_Lord Horton Redfort may question his lord's decision and judgement on keeping his son's captivity a secret but he could not pass judgement out of blind love and obedience to the man. But little did he know that the raven sent to him was the first and only one sent to the vale before another followed to summon his champion._

_It was cunning ploy to force the young champion of victor to back down from his place but warrior pride and honour kept him defient to his father's wishes who was becoming red with rage at his son's continuing refusal._

_From the shadows watching the two as their argued was Victor, Leering from his place as he watched the relationship between father and son fracture over self pride. His calculated repercussion was the first act in his grand threater of the prideful father pushing his son away out of fear of appearing disloyal to the man whom he holds in a grand light worthy of admiration and worship._

_"Crieghtion! I will not ask again. You will stand down from this tournament and apologise to the lord hand." his father demanded, his patience running thin from the stubborn defience his son was giving him_

_"Or what!?" crieghtion snapped back, anger at his own father's stubbornness and blindness to see the true enemy pitting them against eachvother "What will you do if I don't?"_

_Lord horton looked ready to explode but managed to calm down and assume an cold and indifferent composer as he spoke in a chilling calm voice "…If you don't… I will disinherit you from the house. And brand you a bastard." Creighton pale upon hearing that._

_Would his father really go to such lengths to preserve his image of undaunted loyalty to a man who lied to him._

_From out of the shadows watching, Victor stepped out "That's going a bit too far for an honour duel my lord." Victor stepped in, exposing his presence as he walked into the courtyard, taking his place between them with a polictal smile._

_Lord Horton turned his ire to the man he blamed this all on "stay out of this! It's because of you that my son is being dragged into duel against the hand." He glared at victor, accusing him of putting his own son into this position that he refuses to leave._

_But what lord Horton might imagen from the one sided letter to be true was in fact false, Victor may have named Creighton to be his champion but by the laws of the realm said that champion could leave his service at anytime without dishonouring himself "Your son is his own man my lord. he can leave my service any time he chooses, I am not holding him into this."_

_"My son. Is not properly thinking, he does not grasp the conscept that his actions are damning not only himself but his house as well." Lord Horton explained, trying to get his son to realise that his actions are endangering the lives of his brothers and of their household with his position against the hand._

_"So. You would have him forsake his own honour and be risked called a coward for the presivation of your house." Lord horton wasn't just demanding Creighton to leave Victor's service, he was also demanding that the boy apologises to man he is fighting against would shame him as a coward. "That doesn't excuse your reaction as most father's would be supportive of their child's valour and honour of defending his rights and his family's integrity."_

_"You know not what you speak Foreigner! You don't know what being both a father and a lord is like." Lord horton soon regretted those words as Victor face went into a chilling expression as his red eye's bore into the man's own._

_"Acturally… I do. I know the joys and hardships of father hood. I myself fathered three children from a… previous marriage." The immortal being still remembered and held a great grief over the golden age of his life when he was both father and husband to family he deeply cherished. "Two sons and a daughter. Much like you I too was in the exact same position when my eldest took my armour and sword, bearing it with pride as he earned the champion's title. And even then I supported him to his death."_

_Lord horton saw the honesty on his face and felt the grief carried words that made him see the man in the same light as him as he was with the safety and concern with his own child "I… I apologise for my rude remark. But… this is my son. My second born whom I thought I lost, I will not risk losing him in this honour fight between you and the lord hand." The man said in softer tone._

_Victor place a hand upon his shoulder as a sign of reasurence and understand and he replied In the same tone "I understand your woe's but this is not my decision to make. It is his." He said bringing it back to Creighton who watch the exchange unfold, learning a bit more about the man in under a minute then his time fighting along side him these past days._

_His father looked back at him with pleading eyes upon his mournful face that aged him "Would you risk losing your son then have him admit to his untruthful wrongs?" victor cooed to the man, his words seemed to spark something within him._

_Lord Horton looked at war with himself, his bare fists clinching and shaking against his sides as his head dip down to the ground so both men couldn't see his face. And when he raised back up, he no longer looked at Creighton as his son but as a lord upon his subject "…Yes!" he said in a dead tone._

_Victor turned back to Creighton with a sigh "Creightion. As I stated before and I'm saying now. I do not hold you to what oaths and debts you have to me, you can back down whenever you want. It changes nothing." Victor said, giving him the out he needed to leave without damaging his relation's to his father._

_"Lord carstien." Creighton breathed out, humbled and thankful for the offer that no longer tied to him to what debts he may or may not have had to the man._

_But…_

_He looked to his father, seeing his head nod silently at him, telling him to take it and leave but Creighton looked back at victor seeing the same from him with a warm smile upon his lips._

_Creighton didn't know what to do._

_On one hand he could accept the offer and leave without disgracing himself but admit to being wrong to the hand soon after and being ridiculed for his moment of disloyalty and cowardice._

_But on the hand if he chose to stay and fight, he would lose his rights and connections to his family, he'd never his mother or brothers again, and he may die fighting in the tourney as many others do._

_It was a hard choice, one he found himself at battle with his conscious and soul, the morals and values he was taught in a struggle with is passions and emotions till finally after some time of silence and looking between the two men he found his answer._

_"I… still wish to fight in your name if you'll have me." With those words Creighton sealed his fate._

_"No! I won't have it!" his father roared out in defeince against his son's words._

_"And what are you going to Lord Redfort? Do remember that you cannot jepodise this duel or else risk further dishonour upon your house for whatever action you take against your own son." Victor reminded the man of his place in this crucal time, warning him of any attempts to hinder or sabotage his son's time till the tourney would cast a dark and suffocating shadow of dishonour upon him and his family._

_Lord Horton knowing he could do nothing and say nothing now that Creighton had made his choice left in a huff but just as he was he about to leave the ear and eye shot of the two men he turned back "Creighton." He called out as he looked to his son with hard face "Remember what I said. if you go through with this, then I have no choice but to disinherit you from the house. You have until the tourney to change your mind and know where you true alliegence's lie." And with that he left._

_Now that it was just the two of them, Crieghton was the first to speak as he broke the slience "I'm sorry you had to see that My lord." he apologised for the shameful display his father put out._

_"No. it is I who should be sorry for involving you in this. I can understand your father in one way but his selfish pride over your own honour makes him unworthy to bear the name lord and father. Because from where I stand, you have the integrity and courage that many houses and kingdoms would be proud to have you bear them." Victor's generous and inspiring words were earest to the man who took them to heart till said young man remembered something said between his father and Lord Victor._

_"Forgive me for asking this my lord, but… I wasn't aware you had a son." He was naturally unaware as pretty much everyone was to the new and mysterious couple from uncharted lands._

_He assumed that he and his wife had yet to bare any children yet._

_Victor had a far off look as he spoke in a distant tone "It was a long time ago. He'd be about your age when he first competed and won with great honours and valour in combat…but he was unfortunately murdered in the most dishonourable manner there was. The man whom he defeated to be named champion showed his cowardice and vile nature by stabbing him through the heart before the entire spectors after falling to my son in single combat." He told his tale that got him sympathy from the young champion._

_"I'm- sorry for your loss."_

_"it is heartening to hear such kind words. Let me part to you some wisdom young creghtion. Do not let self doubt or others hold you back from achieving greatness." The immortal lord gave his advise before pulling crieghton with him as they walk away "Now come, we must begin your training."_

**-Now present-**

A week went by in a flash for the two immortals.

Victor spent most of his time with creightion redfort, giving him an excuse to keep away from the queen who tried to make up the night she attempted to bed him but luck and Ellyn made it impossible for her.

Speaking of his dear Ellyn.

The resuraected lady was certainly enjoying herself if he had to say so himself.

Ever there was a smile that made her look like the cat that swallowed the pigeon and the reason for such an ever present grin was that she was wining her own battle in court. Using her old skills and tactics to beat cersei in the game of rumours and allies, a battlefield was grafted out of the entire castle and city filled with the nobility that had to choose where they align with.

And it honestly was hard at times for the mortal men and women who tried to befriend the carstiens in hopes of a powerful ally to support them and vice virsa or the great backing of the crown and the Lannisters who were the most wealthiest family in the kingdom.

With each day Cersei looked less serene and graceful and more furious and haggard with her hair developing split that appeared unnoticed to the untrained eye but to both Ellyn and Victor they saw the number of split frizzes gradually developing by singles in her hair. A frown and thin lips married her features, servants and kin alike steered clear of her whenever she walked the halls with that look that meant trouble .

_**-Flashback. A few days ago-**_

_It was like any other day in the Rock, Ellyn stayed inside the halls that she was familiar with, knowing every room that the castle held what they contained. She had just entered the grand hall which had been reorganised into a large dining room where tables were aligned and filled with food that many of the vistiting nobles sat and ate at with their household and allies._

_Each table was aligned in a way that rank each house that sat at them, from lesser and vassal lords to liege lords all the way to the crown and prominent figures in the kingdom. The top of the hall was filled naturally with the lannisters, Baratheons and members of the royal court such as the hand and the king himself, but for their heroism Victor, Ellyn and Creighton were given the honour of sitting with them._

_The two undead played their part, dining with the people around them. Victor ate his food with more table manners then anyone in the entire hall, holding dignified well mannered face as he used his utensils expertly to cut and pick up his food unlike some people who boasted with wine and food in his mouth._

_Ellyn copied him in his way, taking in small pieces at a time but try as she might she tried to maintain her own expressionless visage that threatened to break out in grimace and disgust as the food entered her mouth. The once tasteful and excuisite foods in her life were now bland or foul in this one, she bit back her tongue to stop herself from spitting it out and when it entered her stomach she fought to keep herself from vomiting the entire contents of her stomach._

_The only saving grace was the meat. She had it Raw, the venison contained the blood of the animal it was cut off, the life liquid that while less grand the human blood helped to down the food threatening to comeback out the way they went in._

_It was a seemingly quiet breakfast until "Lady Carmilla." The caller of her name was surprisingly the Queen who looked at her with an all too suspicious smile that she bore towards her. "Might I… inquire as to why you always wear your mask everywhere?" she asked about Ellyn's ever present appearance with her masquerade mask._

_With all eye's of the table on her including Victor who glanced at her from the corner of her eye, she couldn't rely on him to cover her again but she memorised her backstory should she ever find herself in this position again._

_Swallowing her food and cleaning what traces of food she had on face with a dab of her napkin and clearing her throat to speak in her accent "It is tradition for women where I'm from to only show their faces to their husbands and children. Your Grace." She answered with her excuse to keep her face concealed from all too familiar eyes._

_But she knew that this was only the beginning of Cersei's scheme to assault her with words as the blonde royalty wore a peeked smile that hid her true vile intent and nature behind the innocent inquiry. "How odd. I assume that if commanded you would remove it?" she asked both out of curiousity to see if such a command was plausible and to gain a weapon against her with either answer._

_"Unforutnately not. High ladys of birth from my country are strict about the old traditions, No one but a lady's husband may remove the mask." She denying the prospect that many of this men around her, namely the king could see her face._

_But cersei saw an opportunity to insult her "hmmm how peculiar. It's rather an odd thing about your former homeland and it's customs but around here, woman freely expose their faces to show their beauty even at a royal command."_

_Tywin tried not to sigh heavily as his brat of a daughter was once again at it. Undermining his carefully laid plans with her antics of trying to slander the wife of the man who was about to give to him and his family a valyrian steel sword._

_The last time cersei tried this trick, she lost and tywin was paying for the repercussions of it with fantiful lies spewing about his children's abomible acts in private that make's his youngest and degraceful son Tyrion less vile then he is._

_Like always, Cersei never learns. She may say she is the wisest and smartest of the lannister's second only to him but in reality she's blinded by her own arrogance and vanity that made her more enemies then allies but she had little in the gain of allies then she did in enemies as half if not all within the kingdom was an enemy that she made by crossing them._

_But Tywin could not interrupt, even if he could. Cersei started this and so she will finish it even if she must taste bitter defeat again._

_His children will have to learn that he won't be around forever. That when the day he dies, his sons and daughter will have to fend for themselves against everyone that will come for them._

_Ellyn was already onto Cersei's scheme's, having prepared for them as her mental abilities progressed she began to see the surface thoughts of others that bounced freely from their unprotected minds. And the queen's proclaimed louder then anyones about her intent, both on her and for Victor "I'm sure they do. The women here often expose themselves with and without a royal decree as I'm sure your well aware of." She was obviously referring to how women, both high born and low undress themselves and use their bodies to get what they want. And she aimed it at the queen, subtly accusing her of being a whore._

_Cersei continued to put on a smile dispite the urge to leap over the table and throatle the woman "Yes… they do. We can't all help it if our beauty attracts the right kind of attention."_

_Elly continued to bear that sly smile as she broke down cersei's defences "or the wrong kind. I've been reading about your kingdoms history and have come across a rather… unique occurrence that seems to happen quite a lot. It appears that men take many apart from their wives and it makes me wonder if it's because they can't quite satisfy them enough."_

_A clear jab to her conpaintcy to give her husband satisfying sex, people choked on their food and wine at the insult to Cersei's ability satify her husband. The wordplay now had the full attention of the table and nearby tables that were close and listened to the two ladies tear at eachother with vocal hidden daggers to the throat._

_Ellyn pressed on before Cersei had a chance to retaliate with a burning insult to her directly "Your husband appears to spend more time with other ladies then yourself. Though I can see that he might be giving you a bit of space to recover after blessing him with an heir." Ellyn gave herself an excuse from the direct insult she delievered to the queen who looked ready to murder but held herself back as Ellyn's theory that her husband and king did not want to touch her already weakened body that is still recovering from birthing the Kingdoms Heir._

_Cersei snort as Carmilla gave the act that men from where she's supposedly from are faithful to a fault "oh. And I suppose that men from where you're from are faithful and devoate to their oaths."_

_Ellyn querked an eyebrown behind her mask "aren't yours?" she asked milthfully earning a look from many of the women at the table that there were such men who keep to their vows "I thought that beautiful women such as yourself are meant to entice and hold onto their men with their looks and skills. Or is it because you lack something that causing them to seek comfort in another's arms."_

_Cersei gritted her teeth as she was being called unsatisfying to cull her king's lust, it didn't help that many around her, namely ladies and female servent's bore smirks hidden behind napkins and hands as they looked at her with sadistic satisfaction that she for once was on the receiving end of slanderous remarks._

_Acting on anger with her patience thin she resorted to a less then subtle insult "You know. I presumed that under that mask, you're looks are less then average." A pathetic attempt as she called Ellyn ugly._

_Ellyn however did not raise to the pathetic bait cersei desperately tried goad out of her in the childish insult. She continued to maintain that ever irksome grin that continued to infuriate the queen "You may presume. But never have the knowledge to know otherwise, for my beauty is only accessible to my husband." She added by pushing herself up against victor with her head resting against his frame while her arms hooked around his._

_Victor seeing himself brought into the war of words was forced to play along, her cupped her chin with his finger and lifted it so that his lips were met with hers, expressing their deep love to all that saw before parting._

_It was a romatic sight that many wished to possess with their own spouses, eye's looked on with envy at the tight relationship the two had with the other._

_But she wasn't finished as Ellyn pulled out her trump that she's been eagerly awaiting to use "By the way, I heard sounds coming from your room last night."_

_At that mention only two people on the table quickly turned white while other's were confused or curious to where this went.._

_Jamie looked to his sister who quickly glanced in his direction, a silent message sent between them before the daughter of tywin recovered and settled in a neutral expression dispite the number of eye's looking at her._

_"how odd. I'll be sure to look into it, obviously someone been using it without my knowledge." She lied almost expertly but Ellyn wasn't going to let her slip out of this one._

_Clicking her tounge behind her teeth she looked at the queen with a half lid stare behind her mask "Clearly. Though, I was concerned when I saw his grace leaving his room this morning while you left your own." She feigned concern as she watched as the entire table turned on cersei with suspicious looks and glares of disgust as silent acusations were thrown at the woman who was cornered._

_"I mean- I would not accuse your grace of sharing your room with someone else. Clearly the king retired to his own room and left you to recover within the safety of your old room but someone might get the wrong idea." She defended the queen, not out of pity but so that the woman would suffer slower rather then quicker as no doubt more rumours and lies would be born of this fact later rather then an inquiry being launched into her abhorred act._

_*Thud!* the slamming of a golden goblet silenced cersei as she turned to see her own father, sending her a scathing glare from the corner of his eye that commanded her to shut up before she dug her self too deep to get out of._

_Cersei bit her tongue to hold herself from lashing out and knew that this battle that she had started was over in favour of Carmilla, she thought she would have the upper hand within her own home but underestimated the resourcefulness and sly word play of her opponent that smirked manically from the safety next her or husband._

_She accepted the bitter defeat and consequences to come that might've been far worse had she pursued Carmilla in this battle of slander._

_Later after that Victor and Creighton stood within the small training yard granted to them by Tywin Lannister who gave it to further sweeten relations between him and the Lord carstien._

_The two men stood opposite eachother, wearing nothing but trousers as per Victor's instruction while they wielded sparing swords._

_Victor was preparing Creighton on his big fight, teaching him skills, techniques and strengthening his body against what the hand might send against them._

_Creighton was honestly tired but deterimined to learn and train hard to fight to his fullest for the man he's indebted to. While the doubt and fear that his father would keep his word which wasn't helpful from the constint reminders he gets everytime they meet, he pushed those concerns away with strong belief and resolve to fight for his honour._

_He'll admit that victor's training methods were unothidox and harsher then what he's been taught with the trainers and master's at arms his father had ordered for him when he was younger._

_But they were working as he felt himself getting quicker in his reflexes to dodge, block and parry the quick and powerful strikes of the man teaching him._

_As they trained they were being spectated by two people._

_The first was Ellyn who spied from her little dark corner, shelted under the shadows and from the sun's rays as she sat on a table watching as her master taught the young man who he had a keen eye on in this short amount of time, she didn't know why but she suspects that Victor aims to turn him into one of them._

_It was an interesting thought. Every lord needed a knight. Every king a right hand and that was what Victor was._

_A king of Darkness and Young Creighton RedFort was to be his knight._

_Ellyn watched with interest as she followed the human man keeping up with victor at half if not barely using his true strength, She'll be honest that the young soon to be knight in their service was convicted to this and pushing his hardest to achive victory._

_From the corner of her eye, far across the courtyard she spotted the ever irritating pest in her life._

_Queen cersei hid behind the pilliar, spying on the two men training shirtlessly in the yard. But her main focus was on the one man was the source of her obsession._

_Her green Lannister eye's shamelessly oogled and devoured his naked torso that gleemed in the low light percing through the thin layer of clouds this day. Ellyn sent a narrowed cold glare as she felt the beast within growl possessively over this woman's blanent approuch to her Victor, she felt the strong urge to kill but she didn't want the queen to die so easily but to suffer as Victor had stated._

_So with a strong force of Will she pushed back the animal within and focused back on the spar ahead._

_Her calculating mind at work with ways to manipulate her way to power and to utualise her lord's Newest asset for her own plots and schemes in the game of thrones._

_Even as she tainted their drinks with a portion of her blood, all at the command of her lord to hasten the training and strengthening of their champion._

**-Day of the Tourney-**

Today was the day.

The tourney in honour of the victory of Greyjoy's rebellion.

The lannister's spared no expsence in creating and readying the overally lavished and grand tournament of champions that was a splendour to see, Toppling any tourney held by the crown before.

Foods filled to a banquet to feed 7 kingdoms for weeks in whole with wine imported from everywhere from the realm and beyond the narrow sea.

Stages built high for the specators to watch from the safety off the ground to view the combantants below in the large ring styled arena that stretched to fill a small village within as the wooden fences stretched high to block out the sun.

And the starting event to kick off the tourney was the honour duel between Victor Von Carstein and The Hand of the King Jon Arryn.

Their champions stood opposite each other, surrounded by cheering specators watching over them.

Young Creighton Redfort was garmoured in Dark red armour similar in style to Victor's own black Valyrian armour however it was not made from the same metal but from the traditional metals used all around the world. Steel refined to a masterful piece and molded to a clear bulk scalled plating that fitted and moved right with his body, not restricting it at all.

It bore a fearsome look with the blood red colouring on the armour and gilded steel highlights on the sharp ridged edges it bore. The helmet matched in ancient valyrian style helmet in the beginning years of their conquest and expansion. It was smooth rounded top that descended down in all area's around the head to protect the most important part of the body that wasn't shilded by the armour, down the middle between the eye's a piece descended down to shield the nose leaving only mouth and eye's exposed.

Creighton was naturally thankful to victor for the armour but when he heard that the lord himself made it personally, it was

The young warrior was nervous as he stood before many eye's that bore into him, watching him fight for the honour of his lord. It was fear strickening how many people looked at him, from those who watched for pure entertainment to those who gave him hostile glares from his kin in the vale who came along with his father who bared him no respect or pride… only disappointment.

His foe to fight him was Ser William of Ironoak. A renowned knight in sercive to Jon Arryn. Creightion had heard the stories of the man's prowess and skills with a sword, the only other person who stood equal if not higher then him is Ser Barristan the Bold.

"His grace! The King!" the announcer called out and both creightion and ser William looked up before to the royal box standing over them were the king himself walked out to look down at them.

Creighton imagined that his royal grace, King Robert would give some inspiring speech to help motivate them in their fight for honour and Glory.

"Enough with the dalay! Stop pissing about and start the damned fight already!"

Creighton grimanced as this was not what he had imagined his first tourney deul to start off like this, or that the rumours of his grace's ever blunt and uncivilised attitude would be true. Still he bowed to the man before turning to face his opponent who bared no compassion or reconigition to him, on a cold hearted glare that spoke of his intent to kill as he put on his helm.

With his hand on his sword he unsheathed it and raised it high in the air "For the Honour of the Lord Hand!" Ser William proclaimed inciting the masses to cheer with him.

Creightion did the same as he took a defencive stance before the kight "For Honour!" he gave his own cry. Neither declaring his favour for either himself, the crown, his family or the lord who he fought for.

He wasn't fighting for either of them but the integrity of honour itself that was a dying virtue in this back stabbing world.

Creightion stood with a steel longsword that was slightly narrower then traditional long sword held with two hands before himself, pointing to his foe who bared the Arryns crest on his pointed shield with one hand while the other held his sword.

The match began after they made their proclamations.

The two incircled eachother within their ringed caged, slowly striding sideways as they shifted their bodies along with their weapons posed for different stances that they took depending on the other's position.

Crieghtion was the first to attack, he lunged forward with his sword thrusted towards the head of the knight who sidestepped pasted it only to have to duck as Creighton redirected the swing of his sword to slice over his head.

Ser William took the exposed opportunity to end it by thrusting his sword at creighton's exposed chest but the young warrior's training kicked in and he twisted his body and let the thrust pass him, never once touching the skin of his amour. He grabbed the main hand of the knight's sword hand and shoved William past him with the force causing the knight to stumble and lose his blance on the muddy ground that upheaved on his skidding steel boots.

Ser William spun around just in time for creighton's sword to clash against his and thus the battle truly begun, steel screaming out as it beat and grinded against steel, wood and iron chipping away as Creighton's sword bashed against William's shield that he raised to block attacks from his foe.

Creighton appeared to have the upper hand as he assaulted Ser William with powerful blows that had the knight staggering and on the defensive.

Victor and Ellyn watched with gleeful satisfaction and studying looks at their chosen champion fairing better then his opponent, the two sharing a glance as their smiles spoke of their silent satisfaction with the results of their experiment.

Ellyn blood that Creighton unknowningly ingested has enchanced his overall physical skills and abilities. He was quicker and stronger then his opponent, moving gracefully within his constricting armour that would've slowed his movement and reflexes down with it's confining ristrants that protected him.

They're eye's drafted back to the match and watched as Creighton did a powerful skyward down slash that William raised his sword to block but was overpowered by the enchanced strength of his foe who looked less human as the fight went on with his teeth bared and eye's full of savage hate. Ser William took the blow, his sword forced to the ground before Creighton reversed his slash upwards knocking the sword out of his opponents hand that staggered back before Creighton matched forward and gave a powerful kick to his chest so powerful that to everyones amazement William was sent flying into the mud a few feet away with his shield slipping out of his hand.

Creighton stood where his opponent's sword laid, clairity returning as he stared at his defenceless foe with a strong look under his helm.

The rush of battle was an invigorating and euphoric feeling as the adrenaline pumping through his body was like a drug to the young warrior now standing victorious but… this was not the victory Creighton wanted. He won by disarming his foe but it wasn't the victory that he aimed for, he wanted a triumph for all to see, he wasn't fighting for one man like his opponent was. He wasn't fighting for the crown, for the lord who named him, for his father and family, nor for himself.

He was fighting for the sake of honour itself.

To show that even in the most callow and vile places of the south filled with sicophants and treasonious worms that honour still lives and means something.

Some may call him foolish and idolistic for doing what he did but he earned the respect of others including his opponent as he kicked his fallen sword over to him.

Ser William, kneeling to the ground stared down at the weapon kicked to his feet. He looked back up with new found respect and kinship towards the man who offered for him to continuing fighting as the warrior he is.

He nodded to him in thanks as he slowly stood up, keeping his guard up as he got into his stance all the while Creighton didn't even make a move to charge at him like most others would, instead he pointed his sword at him with one hand and returned the nod back as he waited for ser William to be ready.

Both combatents stood opposite eachother, swords held in hand as the murmuring and cheering spectators demanded more violence and blood.

Creighton charge first, his bladed helded with both hands as he slashed with an underside upwards strike, forcing ser Williams sword to the side as he spun with the momentium, ducking his head to avoid the relatitory wide swipe as he came around with his own which had William pulling his head back to avoid his neck being cut.

The two came to blows as William was forced back, parrying and blocking creighton's quick thrusts and swipes that nearly had him time and time again, he tried to retaliate as best as he could only to end up losing more ground as he was nearly forced into the arena wall.

Specators there lean out of their seats and over the railing to see the action under them as Creighton went for a low cut, his sword penetrating into the armoured leggings and cutting into the thigh forcing William to drop his guard his guard as the painwas too overwhelming that he didn't have the resolve to keep a tight hold on his sword handle as it was knocked into the air.

He fell to his knees clutching onto the bleeding wound on his leg while Creighton stood over him, catching the air borne sword in his hand as he held them both at his neck in a cross position.

It was a superb victory as the crowds cheered in awe and delight of creighton's victory over the hands champion.

But…. It was not over yet as the announcer did not nor could call out the winner name dispite his standing.

This was an honour duel between the offended house's of Carstein and Arryn.

They had the final say in how this should conclude in the defeated side's discussion.

All eye's turned to the royal box where the Hand of the king sat including the men fighting below him, his own champion looking to him with equal part's defeat and shame but also a plea to spare his life.

Not a sound was heard as Jon continued to stare down with a hardened expression, before long someone broke that silence "spare him!" like an explosive reaction other's soon joined in crying out their voices of mercy "Please spare him!/ Mercy Please Ser!/ Mercy! Please we beg you." the cries went up till the whole arena was shouting it.

But Arryn could not speak no matter how much he tried to. It was as if some other force was preventing him from speaking or moving from his seat.

No matter how hard he tried, even as his knuckles turned white and his fingers clinched hard onto his seat, he remained rooted and immobile like stone with as he continued to bear that hard frown.

He could only watch as the people continued to chant the words he so desperately tried to say, He watched as his chosen now loosing faith in him with every second now looked at him no longer with respect but in desperate pleas of mercy.

His eye's drafted towards his challenger only to widen as his eye's met them.

From his view he saw as they looked at him with smiles, but not smiles of triumphant over their win but knowing insidious smirks that spoke of their knowledge of his imprisonment within his own body.

Carmilla sent him wide smile behind the cover of her fan, exposing her fangs that gleamed in the day's low light to him.

Her male companion however simply bore into him with his glowing red eye's. and It wasn't just the lighting or his mind playing tricks on him but Victor's blood red eye's were actually glowing as they stared unblinking and focused solely on him as small smirk grew on his lips.

Jon Arryn wasn't man who believed in demons or gods, like Tywin he puts his faith in reality rather then fantasied tales of devils in the shadows preying upon mortals or gods granting salvation but at that moment… he became a believer.

He could only watch as the crowd and all the people who originally supported him started to curse at him and look at him in a new light.

With silence as his response, the only person who now had judgement over ser William's fate was Creighton who had william's at the end of his blades.

All attention was directed at him since the lord hand's vile admission of silence for his defeat meant he neither cared weather ser william's lived or not. So now he had to make the call.

He won, he showed that with honour he still won…so why did it feel like he needed to kill his foe.

Creightion felt an overwhelming urge to cut his head off but he struggled and fought against this foreign feeling of murder that wasn't him. It was like that was a battle waging within him as this foreign presence whispered and pushed for him to commit this unneeded act when he didn't need to, he fought and pushed back with all of his self will.

He felt his heart ache as his opponent looked at him for salvation, his hands shook and his teeth clinched before with all his might….

*Thud!* all was silent as they saw his judgement.

William… cracked open an eye and saw an armoured hand presented to his face, he no longer saw his neck held in between two reflective steel blades that now laid dead in the mud as Creighton Redfort spared him and offered him a hand to stand up.

Words could not describe the gratitude and relief that he would not be meeting the stranger.

Taking his hand he was helped up and upon standing did the sky rain with rose's and thunder with applauding claps and cheers of the spectators that roared the name of his victor and saviour just like the caller who ended the honour duel.

…but not all shared in the joyious celebration.

Ellyn's face scrunched up in irriation at not just the headache she now has but at her failed attempt to mind control their champion to slay his opponent at his feet. She thought she had him, she thought he would be easy to manipulate like everyone she tested her powers on but he proved surprisingly strong willed to resist her influence and forcible control.

Something that amused her companion "quite strong isn't he?" victor's voice mused out as he looked down upon the arena where the two fighters slowly moved to leave. His eye's quickly looked to her as he sat with his arms folded "do not fret my dear~. there is more then one way to achieve our ends." His eye's snapped back to the arena before they flashed.

Back in the arena, Creighton and ser William slowly started to exit, the defeated knight limping behind his victor before he stopped, his eye's glassing over as Victor took complete control of his mind.

Ser William moved his hand to his sheathed sword and without warning moved to strike at Creighton's "CREIGHTON WATCH OUT!" Carmilla's voice cried out and immediately the young warrior threw himself to the ground, avoiding being cut down.

He got back up, all sense of restraint and mercy gone as pure rage took over.

Creighton could not believe that ser William would do this disgusting act before everyone. Attacking him after the announcer ended it, any form of respect he had was gone along with any restraint he had against killing the man.

His hand flew to his sword, pulling it out from it's sheath with hatred in his heart as he now aimed to kill the dishonourable knight.

Ser William was slow, his injuried leg worsened his movements, he couldn't raise his sword to block the charging thrust that knocked his sword aside as it continued on and penetrated in and out through the back of his armour.

Ser William fell limp against Creighton who pushed the now dead knight off of him, letting his body fall unceremoniously to the ground with nothing but disgust and anger upon his face as he stared down at the dead body.

Creighton didn't bother to look up at the audience who spat and jeered at the dead corpse as he stomped his way out of the arena, not once looking up to see the relieved but otherwise sadden expression on his father's face or the smiles of the Von Carstien's watching him as he exited.

"And that my dear… is how one may use other's to achieve the result." The plan was simple, during or at the decisive choice, Creighton was meant to kill ser William thus severing his ties to the Vale and his family.

However his impressive strong will threw Ellyn's influence back, giving the vampiress a headache as a backlash from her failed attempt but also made him spare his defeated foe, an unlikely outcome but in the eye's of everyone now, Creighton would be seen not as monster or pharia but as hero.

A man worthy of the title of Knight for he embodied the princebles of knighthood. Honour, valour, duty, mercy, justice, strength and skill.

Victor couldn't help but remember as his puppet charged at Creighton's defenceless rear that memories of years long since pass at the early years of the united kingdom when his own son was victorious and unaware of his opponent's dishonourable act that took away his son from him.

In many ways… Creighton reminded him of his first born. Fighting with honour when it still had meaning during the golden age of civilization.

Now with their plot successful, Creighton would be seen as a champion for honour while his foe would be disgraced to his death along with his retainer who will bare the burden of shame for his silence and the unruly conduct his warrior demonstrated. Victor knew the hand was now more then suspicious of their true nature, but what can the old fool do now with his reputation and influence now in shambles.

He was just one man. The hand of the king but unable to truly do anything about them no matter what authority and power he had, no lord would back him up in what claims he has plus victor knew that other's will flock to him now to bask in the

As the servents dragged the corpse of Ser William away, Victor and Ellyn couldn't help but muse over the results of their experiment with their blood.

It had enchance not just Creightons physical qualities, pushing them to point beyond normal human standards but also amplified his aggression which he displayed as he assaulted his foe with unrelenting attacks but Victor was impressed of how the young warrior contined to maintain some level of control.

He suppose it's why he chose him.

Why he's investing so much into the man who will soon be destined to take up arms for him in his crusade to conquer this world in darkness.

His eye's drafted to the one obstacle in his way 'But first…' he thought as he followed after the man leaving his seat to chase after the champion of the tourney.

**-Creighton Tent, Afterward-**

Creighton huff and panted, he deeply breathed to calm the anxity and rush of emotions blowing up within him after the near close shave with death. His sword laying unceremoniously on the ground behind him as he leaned against the table for support as his fingers clawed against the wooden frame of the table and unbeknownst to him leaving deep marks as they clinched into fists.

Creighton didn't know why William did that.

Tried to kill him after he mercifully spared his life, there was no reason for him to attempt that dishonourable act before the royal family and their fellow lords and knights. Ser William was a respected knight amongst their people, he racked his brain for reasons as to why the man would try and kill him but nothing came close to making sense other than… the Hand.

The name and face of the man who he was fighting against gave birth to a suspicious thought that the Hand himself conspired to have him killed in the tourney. This frightening idea gave rise to the paranoia that had he been in ser william's place then he might not have received the same courtesy he gave to the now dead man.

He was so preoccupied with his dreaded thoughts that he failed to hear the flaps of his tent opening and the person behind him calling his name out until a hand came upon his shoulder. Creighton was brought back to reality that he wasn't alone, turning around he saw before him was Lord Carstien "Congradulations are In order young man or should I say Ser Creighton Redfort. In reconition for your service in the war and your honour within the duel, the king has granted you knight hood and will name you before everyone when you return." Victor said as he bore a warm smile to the young and triumphant warrior who won in his name.

Creighton just registered the words he heard…knighthood! A title and rank bestowed upon the most recognised warrior's within the kingdom, granted by lords to men who prove their skills and valour but to be granted it by the crown meant he was the most distinguished man in the seven kingdoms.

He was at a lost for words to describe his surprise and joy at receiving such a prestigious boon "I am… truly honoured." Was all he could say as he stood frozen in his place.

But he quickly went back to thinking about the tourney, something that victor noticed as he saw the troubled and hard thinking look on Creighton's face.

"Is there something on your mind. You look troubled?"

"I… I'm trying to figure out why ser William would do that?" he started, as he explained his worry's and confusion about what happened at that moment "Why try to kill me when it would only doom him to a life of ridicule and exile."

Victor was perhaps the greatest actor there was as he put on a tired and sympatric expression "The traitorous and scheming ways of the south care's nothing for honour and integrity. Only self gain and the promises of wealth and power are what rule these poisonous lands." He told the young man who now saw first hand how the world works in this age of corruption, power struggles and influence that rules the kingdom where conscious and integrity only get people so far and left unrewarded in their selfless endeavours where as their dishonourable foe's reap the rewards they steal. It was the cruel reality that the only law that exists is self-preservation by any means and no matter the cost.

Victor laid his hand upon his should, grasping it in a supporting manner as his words helped to sooth creighton's troubled conscious "it comes to no surprise that someone as highly regarded as ser William would sell their souls for some form of gain. The Hand no doubt planned to humiliate and make an example of you, but through your determination and training you proved your strength and worth as you for not for yourself or others but for honour. You also shown the world the callowness and craven nature of the so called Honourable Lord Hand who refused to call for the salvation of his champion." Lies but not necessarily untrue as Jon Arryn was using appeasement to hold the realm together as he gave into the whims of his king and the lannisters, allowing them to do what they want as he struggles to hold the realm together not through strong authority or ruthless cunning as his predecessors did before but through gentle handling and acceptance that was slowly bankrupting the realm, and shifting the scales of power to one family in all of the land.

The once recognised great man was a shell of his former self, barely the ember's of what he might've been in younger days of his rule and tutelage of two boys who were like son's under him.

He is a weak and pitiful old fool who is ruled by fear.

Something that many people know and take advantage of as the aging Hand tries to keep stability within the realm.

The hand on his shoulder tightened as Victor continued on "Personally when you won and moved to exit, I was… reminded of a day that will forever be remembered. But I would like to say that if you were my son, I would be proud of your triumph."

Creighton's heart was hit hard by the compassionate heart wrenching words that made him feeling great yet at the same time had him feeling worse as his own father refused to support his fight for honour, and threatened with disownment if he didn't back down and admit to defeat.

The thought of facing his father and the fear of him following through on his promise was heart clinching but somewhere in his heart he believed that the man who raised and trained him to be who he is. He believed that the scene he watched like every lord present would open his eye's to the reality that the noble lord arryns wasn't as noble as he appeared to be.

"your words are kind my lord. and don't know what to say other then I grateful for your trust and for saving my life."

"there is no need to be so humble. Bask in the praise and admiration for this is the day of your triumph. Now come, we must see to your award." Victor led Creighton out of his tent where outside waiting for them was Lord Horton.

"Father?" Creighton said as he saw his father waiting for him with a honest look of concern on his aged face.

There was a faltering moment of hope that Creighton believed that his father would finally see and understand, now the treachery of the man who wrong them both… but that small spark only deceived him.

"Creighton… I am… glad to see you unharmed." Horton answer as he stared at his son with a sense of both pride and relief that soon twisted into pain "…it pains me to have to do this. But I must keep to my word…Creighton Redfort, for refusing a command from your lord you have left me no choice but disinherit you from the family. You will no longer bear my name nor be welcomed within my home… you are no longer my son!" he declared, his face hardened to hide the tundra of emotions that he saw explode on his son's face.

For intents and purposes Creighton was naturally heartbroken to hear this.

His own father keeping to his promise despite what had just happen had now disowned him.

It was only natural for the young champion of the tourney to look on the verge of breaking down in tears but held it together the best that he could. But not everyone seemed okay with this unjust and harsh judgement "You've got a lot of nerve to decide that!" Creighton was surprised to find Victor standing up for him as the disguised vampire lord glared at the elder redfort with a look that would've had Tywin frightened as his red eyed bared into him "As a father you should be delighted that your son survived the dishonourable attempt on his life and won with Honour. And as a lord you should be proud that such a man exists and bares your name."

"My discion is final. Creighton has showed that our house may be a threat to the Arryn's and exposed us to other's who will attempt to use this to their advantage!" he reasoned on his harsh discion.

Victor looked absolutely livid as he conforted the young man who looked stricken with greif "Good! I hope to the gods that someone has the decency to wipe out your pathetic line if this is how you treat your hero's. where I'm from, we treat such men who show bravery and honour as the heroes that they are. Regardless of what they are or who they've come from." He spat out at the man who stood with stone face expression.

Victor then turned to Creighton, his face shifted from anger to sympathy as he wore a small smile "Creighton. You have presented yourself a dutiful man full of valour and skill." What he did next shocked the two men as the hero of the war bent his knee to Creighton with his head dipped low to him as though he was the greater man "It would be my house's honour if you joined us as our knight."

Creighton was speechless before man who was kneeling to him "My lord… i… please get up. It should be I who is kneeling not you." he extended his hand and helped victor up before he dropped to his knees before the man who offers him much in his dire time of need "I… thank you and accept your offer as a knight to your house."

"Wonderful. You shall be granted a holdfast within my city where you shall create your own bloodline to carry on your name."

"What!? But-! But he can't-!" his father sputtered out incomplete sentances over this shocking development that he didn't see coming. He lost his son only to give him to someone else who was all too happy to take him in.

Lord Horton believed that no house would sponser him, a now no named knight who was disinherited from a prestigious family as well as challenging the hand of the king. Anyone who did take him would be declaring themselves as enemies to the hand whose power and authority was second to the king himself, he wasn't going to completely disinherit him. Let him try and live as dishonoured hedge knight till he accept responsibility and humility of his actions that jepodise their entire family.

But now those plans were destroyed as he didn't count on the vile lord carstain taking his son into his household.

"You no longer have any say. You've made it perfectly clear that he is no longer your son." Lord Horton didn't have any say, if he tried to stop this he'd be contradicting his own order proving that he cares more about his own family then honour and loyalty to his high lord.

He could only watch as his son walked away with his new lord "Come, let us prepare your things." Victor said as he led them both away but neither both father and son knew that lurking behind the scenes with red eye's and a predatory smile was the puppeteer that took delight in creating the spectical she orchestrated.

She disppaeared from sight as quick as a flash before anyone realised it, leaving the man to wollow in his mistake.

Because Today… he truly did lose his son.

**-A while later, back at the tourney-**

Now alone after bringing Creighton back to the arena where he watched him being knighted, Victor stood within the shadows watching with a glamour of pride, neither looking away nor turning as he spoke to the presence behind him "Wonderfully done. You are getting better with practice."

From the shadows behind him, Ellyn walked out and hooked herself against him as she watched the knighting unfold. "I have a really good teacher. Now that we have our knight, when do you plan to turn him?" she asked after working behind in the shadows, manipulating the events that has brought them their knight.

Ellyn was anxious to know how he turned her as he had yet to reveal the secret of turning anyone into what they are.

Such an ability would be spendious to know, with it they would hold the key to immortality that every man, woman, lord and lady would kill to have. Lords and kings would sale their lands for a taste in order to stave off death and divulge into an enterity of pleasure while Ladies and Queen's would kill for the chance to retain their beauty that time eats away, to keep their youthful looks and glourious beautiful figures that would only sag and wither as age debilitates them.

"Soon… he needs time to adjust, and we have plenty of time to sow the seeds of trust within our young warrior to take up our arms. For now, we shall focus on you. I have something special planned to jumpstart your growth." he mused out as he

_**-omake. The Downfall of the Kingdom Part 4-**_

_The disheritarting of Creighton RedFort was a mistake that the lord at the time made out of blindness that lost him a son._

_But none could foresee the terrible events that would soon follow after that fateful discion._

_No one would be able to undo the damage wrought by foolish pride that split a family apart, of how a father condemned his son's soul and the souls of his future sons and grandsons for an eternity as damned vessels of evil._

_A great shame that is carried on through the Redfort bloodline as the knowledge that their sister line, The RedBlades are the tainted spawn of the dishonoured son who swore his eternal alliegnce and fealty to the one being who would bring darkness and despair to these lands._

_The monster in human flesh who would be known as the King of Darkness._

_A demon of the night with unparralled control over a vast army of death with legions of skelletons and corpses at his command, and power over nightmarish monstrosities that leave the scars of horror in the souls of mortal men._

_Many wish to go back and prevent the events that would forever haunt this kingdom._

_But the magic's of this world is that simple to cast as the limitations of magician's and soccerors cannot muster the unitied concentration to harness the great powers ever since the Reawakening that revived the forces of magic back into the world._

_Lord Jason Redfort- great grandson of Holton Redfort_


End file.
